


Azraelle

by Shi_Jinguji97



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel, Torture, element and non-element powers, human/bat hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Jinguji97/pseuds/Shi_Jinguji97
Summary: Liz was turned into a weapon by force and had one mission: kill Superman. But she was able to disobey the one who did this to her and Batman was able to stop her before her 'boss' made her. Now free, she lives with the Dark Knight and she may bring a family together.Sorry that the summery isn't good, story is better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write everyone in character but i didn't do so well.

Key

"Talk"

'Mind'

**Flashback**

_:phone/text:_

* * *

 

 

'It hurts. Pain from the collar on my neck shoots electricity all throw out body. My back burns, my neck aches, my body jerks. My hands in my hair.'

"If you be good, I'll promise to give you a gift." My master said. The pain stopped, I took my gloved hands away from my hair. I looked at my master with emotionless blue eyes. My master was a business man, no hair on his head, and piercing green eyes. "Azraelle, bring me the Wayne Enterprise from Bruce Wayne." My master told me with a smile. I took my communicator that he gave me. The newest model of phones, a iPhone 6.

_:Alright...:_

I text to him. His eyes lit up, a smile went to his lips. I walked out of the laboratory where I and others were. According to my master, I was his favorite soldier. I was the best fighter, the others were not as good as I was.

In this laboratory, its nothing but pain and harm. We are master's soldiers. We wore black, tight suits, big knives on our backs, gloves,and masks. The masks are breathing masks in hospitals but we a have a type of mind control in the breathing tank and it keeps us with no emotions, no sleep, no food or water. We are able to get what we need from the breathing masks. We also have collars on our necks that shoots electricity when we are not following orders. The electricity will go up to where came stop your heart from beating.

But my clothes are different. I'm wearing a black leather jacket with a dark purple shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots to my knees. I still have the mask.

'I will get away from here.'

I went to Gotham on my own like I always do. I snuck my way into the Wayne Manor, home of the famous Bruce Wayne. The room I went in was his secret office. I looked around at the office. It was a little smaller than a normal office. A small desk with a computer, and a filing cabinet. I went over to it and opened it. I searched through the files. I came to the Wayne Enterprise's papers. I scanned through them before I went to another piece of paper.

Adoption papers.

The name on the paper was 'Liz'. I folded the paper and stuck it in the back pocket my pants. Walking to the window, I notice the alarm I triggered. He will come to see what had happened. I looked back, the filing cabinet door was open, the adoption paper missing. I'm planing to leave the window open. Jumping out the window, I ran to where I was going to be picked up...

hoping my plan will work.

Bruce POV

I came to my office when the silent alarm. The filing cabinet door is open. I went to the cabinet and looked through it. Nothing about Wayne Enterprise was gone, but the adoption paper for a young girl I found was gone.

**Eleven years ago, I was hosting a party and when I went outside to take a breather, there was a little girl in an alley. She had black hair, deep sea blue eyes, and she was dressed like she was going to a party. I walked over to her a went to my knee. "Hello, I'm Bruce. What's your name?" I asked her. She was scared at first.**

**"Liz..." She weakly said. She told me that she didn't know where her parents went and when I told her that I will adopt her, she formed a sweet, happy smile that made me happy.**

**But after I got the papers finished, she disappeared. I looked everywhere in Gotham, she wasn't found. I never stop looking for her.**

If her paper is gone, that means it was taken for a purpose not random. I looked around and found a little piece of paper. On the paper, it had the Lexcorp logo on it.

Lex Luthor had something to do with this. I walked out of my office and headed for the batcave, Alfred following me. I told him that Luthor was involved somehow. I suited up and headed to Metropolis.

Clark POV

I flew to Lexcorp when I heard that he wanted to 'talk' to me. I landed at one of the laboratory that he told me to come to. He is up to something I know it. I opened the door and there was a group of men dressed in black suits and mesks. Luthor had a smile on his face. He had a girl beside him.

She was in a black leather jacket, a purple shirt, black jeans, and black boots. Her hair was black but I can see white under her hair by her neck. On her neck was a collar and over her mouth was a mask. Her eyes was a beautiful blue and mixed with a little purple in them, along with sadness.

"Azrealle, take care of our guest." Luthor told her. She jumped from ten feet off the ground and safely landed on her feet. Luthor pressed a button and there was kryptonite over head. I started to feel weak and that was when the girl attacked me. She punched me in the face. The force of her punch knocked me back before started to punch me more. Luthor had a smile still on his face. The girl jumped on my chest, whipped to my back and her legs wrapped around my neck.

Azrealle POV

I leaned back to use my special move. I felt Superman go back if me and used my strength and his weak state to throw him into a wall. His back crashed into the wall, destroying it. I hope my plan works.

"Azrealle, carry out what you are made for. 'Kill Superman.'" Luthor said. I took out my weapons on my back, the long knives with kryptonite mixed with the metal blade. I stared at Superman's weak, pained face.

Bruce POV

I arrived at Lexcorp in my batman suit. I snuck to the ceiling to laboratory where Clark was being held. My satellite that tracks him brought his radiation signature here. When I got to the lab, Clark was injured with a girl standing over him and blades in her hands. The girl's eyes told me that she didn't want to do something. I jumped down to stop what was going to happen. The girl looked at me and backed away from Clark. She turned to Luthor.

"Azrealle, what are you doing? Kill them!" He ordered the girl. She shook her head 'no'. "What!? I gave you a purpose! If it was for me, you would be in that alley!" Luthor's hand hit a button on his right. The girl dropped her blades and her hands went to her head. The collar was causing g her pain, but she got one of her blades and threw it at the kryptonite. The green stone shattered. The girl went to her knees. I whipped out a batarang, throwing it at the shocking device. The device broke and the girl looked weak.

Superman recovered and stood up as the soldiers fell. The destroyed device probably kept them conscious. I went the girl as she tore the mask off her mouth. Now that I can see her face better, she looks familiar. The girl looked at me and went to her back pocket. She pulled out a folded piece of paper. I took it from her.

The paper was the adoption paper for Liz, but the only people knew about it was myself, Alfred, and... Liz.

I went to the girl's side. "Liz...?" I whispered to her. She smiled with tired eyes.

"My...plan...worked." She whispered to me.

The police and ambulance was called. The men that were soldiers was looked over as the girl was sitting on the ground with ambulance workers checked her. Superman and myself were 40 yards away, arguing.

"She is a criminal, she stole from you Bruce." Clark said, but whispered my name.

"She was forced to do this, Clark. She didn't want this." I told him before going to the girl. She was staring at the ground before looking at me as I bend down eye contact with her. "Liz, is this where you been?" I asked, she nodded. I pulled her into a one arm hug.

"He turned me into a soldier. I was his best one and I was supposed to kill Superman but I couldn't. When I would be bad, he would shock me." Liz said solftly. She wants me to hear and I'm sure that Clark could hear too, but I don't care at the moment. "The shock collar left burns on my neck and back."

In my arms, she felt so weak. I helped her up to her feet and to my batmobile. Superman came up to me as I was climbing in.

"Batman, what are you doing?" He sounded alarmed. I didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm taking her to the batcave. She will be with me from now on." The hatch closed and we drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce POV

It's three weeks since Liz started to live at the Wayne Manor. At first, she was confused how to do things. But it also seems that the eleven years have taking their toll. She has gotten more tired, bags under her eyes. Then in three days, I found out that I had a son, Damian. He started to live here with us.

**Liz walked into the batcave while Damian and I were training. He decided to stay here with us, but he hasn't met Liz yet. She was mostly sleeping while we were taking care of Deathstroke. Damian looked over at her as she went to the batcomputer and sat down in the chair. She had a blanket over her shoulders when she came in, now its covering her head.**

**"Father, why do you have her here? She is worthless as a warrior if all she does is sleep." Damian told me when Alfred came into the batcave.**

**"I'm sorry Master Bruce. Mistress Liz has left my watch." Alfred went to Liz. "Come Mistress Liz. I'm sure that your bed is much more comfortable than that that chair." Alfred said to her. Liz has a habit of sleeping in one place and moving to another. I watched as Alfred take Liz to her room. When they left, the bats in the cave started to shriek.**

Damian still haven't warmed up to Liz. I sighed to myself and went downstairs. Liz was asleep on the couch with her blanket. Her blanket is black and purple. She was under her blanket with her arms out under the blanket, covering her head. I walked over to her to see if she's sleeping better. I pulled the from her head.

Her face is the same: tired, pale, and the bags are still there. I laid my hand on her head where her arms didn't covered her head. Her tired stained eyes opened.

"Sorry I woke you. You want to eat?" I asked her. The tired girl yawned and sat up.

"Sure." She replied tiredly. She to her feet and walked to the lichen. I had made Liz an appointment with my friend, Dr. Leslie Thompkins. The appointment is later today at 3:30, Damian is going to stay here while I take her to Leslie.

Damian came down the stairs and stopped beside me.

"Father, that girl is useless. She is lazy and-"  _Thump_

Damian got cut off as one of Alfred's cutting knifes went pass him and got stuck in the wall behind us.

"Good heavens Mistress Liz!" Alfred came out of the kitchen, shock on his face. "Master Bruce, Master Damian, are you alright!?" He said. I went to my old friend and pat my hand on his shoulder.

"We're alright Alfred. Liz didn't hit us." I went ahead in the kitchen. Liz was laying her head on the counter, her arms covering her head. One arm was standing up, the arm that threw the knife. "Liz, you know that the knife could've hit one of us, right?" I asked her. My voice is caring and stern. Her hand laid back on her head. I sighed. "He'll come around. He doesn't know what happened to you, unless you tell him." Liz sits up as Alfred and Damian came in the kitchen.

"You could have hit me! You could've have killed me!" Damian yelled at Liz. Liz looked at him. Alfred sat down Liz's food: eggs, bacon, and a biscuit. Liz got her food and started to go to the dinning table before stopping.

"If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have missed." Liz said before exiting the kitchen. Damian and I came in the dinning room, Liz was facing the window and eating. We sat down in our chairs and I started to study Liz.

Even though her face is tired stained, she seems comfortable looking out the window. I looked outside to see what she's looking at but nothing was there.

"Liz, you know after we go to your doctor's appointment, I'm going to in role you in a high school and tell them that you'll need help." I told her. The tired girl looked at me and nodded.

After breakfast, Liz went back to the couch to sleep and Damian followed me and Alfred to the door.

"Have a good day, Master Bruce." Alfred said to me. Damian stayed quite.

"Damian, don't bother Liz. If she moves to a different place to sleep, tell Alfred." I told him. I get worried when I leave Liz and Damian here but I have to go to Wayne Enterprise for work. At 2:30, I cleared my schedule open for Liz's doctor appointment and for if she wanted to go somewhere else. Then I left.

At Wayne Enterprise, I had to be in a meeting for a partner ship for a reaching company, Ahseel Genetics Company. They are doing reach on seeing if it is possible to chance DNA or mix DNA. Their proposal sounded well composed, but their lead scientist worked for Lexcorp and he got fired for instructing illegal experiments for his reach. I turned down the proposal, but the CEO kept begging for Wayne Enterprise to work together. I still refused and meeting lasted two times longer than usual. The CEO tried his best to win me over. He got my same answer. I went to my office and sat down in my chair. I sighed again would seem like the hundredth time today. The latest job that the Batman has is people are disappearing. Every day more people go missing, most of them are kids. Damian and I went everywhere to find these kids but we couldn't find any lead about them. I looked at the watch on my wrist. 2:20. It was about time to take Liz to Leslie. I went out of my office to see Ms. Bailey, you could say my assistant.

"Mr. Wayne, are you going out? I need you to look over this for me." Ms. Bailey said, handing me a stack of papers. I took the papers from her and looked at them. They were papers are a report on one of the science divisions from Ahseel Genetics Company.

"I'll look at it later, Ms. Bailey." I took her. Her brown eyes filled with worry.

"But Mr. Wayne, I need you to look at now. I need to give this back to Mr. Novák." Her voice will with urgency. Her hand clutching her white dress shirt, her other hand held her folder. Mr. Novák is the CEO of Ahseel Gentices Company. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, he is 6 feet tall, and in his early 30s.

"He'll just have to wait. And even if I look at them, I'm not going to change my mind." Before she could say anything, I left. Ms. Bailey is a beautiful woman with light brown hair to her shoulders. She's a good worker but she only been working here for a few months. The disappearances started not long after she started here.

I drove back to the manor. It takes awhile to get home from the city, I never thought that it was any difference but over the years, my mind changed. Coming up to the manor, I parked my car. I walked to the front door and can hear faint voices.

"Master Damian, please reframe from starting a fight with Mistress Liz." I heard Alfred said. I walked through the door. Liz was sitting at the door with her blanket and a bat on her head. The bat was sitting on her head, rubbing its head on hers.

"Ahh Master Bruce. Mistress Liz is ready for her appointment." Alfred came to meet me at the door. I nodded. Liz looked at me with her tired eyes. The bat on her head looked at me before flying away, probably to somewhere dark. "Mistress Liz had that bat on her head for sometime. Master Damian was going to get it off her, the bat shrieked and Liz told him not to touch 'her'. Before long they almost got into a fight. You came home in time, if you asked me." He explained to me. Damian was behind him, emotionless. I sighed again.

"I'll deal with it later Alfred. Liz we need to go. It well be awhile to get to the city." I said, Liz stood up and went outside to the car. I went to the door. I looked back at Damian. "Damian, I'll talk to you about Liz when we get back" I told him, my son nodded.

"Very well Father." He said to me and I went to my car. I started the car and started to drive to the city. I looked over at Liz. She still had her blanket over her head, but I can still see her face. She is asleep again, and she has headphones in her ears. After she got off of Luthor's control, I changed her phone to the same she had, and I let her put any music she likes on it. Now she tends to sleep with some kind of music on. I can't figure out what she listens to, she doesn't let her phone out of her sight. Even when she sleeps, its under her blanket with headphones in and in her hand. And the only numbers she has so far is my personal phone, my office phone, and the manor's phone.

I sighed and looked back at the road. I sat my hand on her head to wake her. Her eyes opened.

"Why don't we go somewhere? We can get you some things." I suggested to her. Liz turned her head to me.

"Sure. Maybe I can stop wearing these clothes." Liz told me softly. I took a glace at her phone. The case on her phone is purple, the screen was lit up to her music. I couldn't read what the song was called. Liz looked down at her phone. Her hand covered the screen.

"Liz, we're almost to Leslie's, all this is a check up. It's been eleven years since you have been to the doctor or have a appointment. Im sure that everything will be fine." I said as I pulled up to Leslie's clinic. I turned the car off and we walked into the clinic. Leslie was at the desk, looking at a file. She must've felt eyes on her, she looked up and smiled.

"So this is the girl that hasn't been to a doctor appointment in a eleven years. Well let's get this going." She said, walking to a room. We followed her to the room, room 2. I let Liz go in, I was going to let her do this by herself. 20 minutes have pasted when Leslie came out of the room.

"Well, the physical exam is finished. She is healthy, but she has burn scars on her vertebra from her neck to her lower back. You said that she had a shock collar." I nodded. "Well that is the cause of those scars and under her hair is white because of stress from being shock so bad that her hair turned white." She explained. I looked at the door then back to Leslie.

"Did you figure out about Liz's sleeping habit?" I asked. That's when her face put on a sad expression.

"She said that she hadn't slept in those eleven years. The equipment Luthor had on her kept her alive. She haven't had any food, water, or sleep. Her body is beyond tired, she has a server sleeping disorder." She said.

"How long will it be until she makes up those years of no sleep?" I'm getting madder at Luthor for doing all of this to Liz.

"It will take years, Bruce. Eleven years is along time with no sleep. She would die if she tries to make up those years. I'm telling you. She can take naps and go to sleep at night but she can't sleep long. When she wakes, give her something to do. Maybe keeping her active will help her." Leslie took some little bottles from her pocket. "I took blood samples to see if she has anything inside her that will cause harm to her. She's ready to go. Her eyes I can't explain. Watch her eyes, make sure that they don't change. If they do bring her back." She says, walking down the hall. I walked in the room. Liz had her head down, eyes closed. She's asleep. I laid a hand on her shoulder and gave a little shake. Eyes moved under her eyelids before opening.

"Liz, why don't we go get her clothes?" I said softly. Liz nodded. Rubbing her eyes, yawning. Together, we walked to the car. She opened the door and slid in the passenger sit. I slid in my sit as well. Turning on the car, I drove to a store.

The store we came to is a designer clothes store, McKinley's. This store is best know to the rich women. I called the manager to get the best, comfortable clothes and shoes ready when we came by.

We walked in the store the manager, Mrs. Khal. She is the wife of Brad Khal, a owner of his store for men. Mrs. Khal is in her 40s, her hair is a red, green eyes, her clothes were a black suit.

"Mr. Wayne, it's an honor for you to choose my store. I'll take her off her hands." Mrs. Khal said, taking her hands on Liz's arms. Liz flinched and pulled herself out of Mrs. Khal's hands.

"Don't touch me. Only people I trust touches me." Liz said. Mrs. Khal took a step back, her face in shock before putting on a smile.

"Oh course, Miss. Wayne. Come this way and I'll show you the clothes I picked out." Her voice had a startled tone. Liz walked to the clothes. I stayed where the door was, holding Liz's phone. I managed to get on her phone. She put a password on it:

Azraelle. Her name when she was Luthor.

The screen opened to the song she listens to. The name is 'Aloha E Komo Mai'. I stared at the name. The song is from a child's movie. I looked away from the phone to Liz. She was shaking her head. Mrs. Khal was showing her clothes.

"Mrs. Khal, why don't we let Liz choose her clothes not throwing clothes at her." I told her. Liz looked at me then to the clothes. She started to choose dark colors; blues, blacks, purples. She only chose short, long sleeve shirts, jeans. Shoes are like her combat boots, but the have a purple design on them. And she chose a jacket, black leather jacket. It looks the same but one difference: Liz had put a purple bat on the left side of the zipper. I paid for everything and we left.

We were quiet, until we are coming up to a red light, Liz looked over at me.

"Can I have your wallet?" She held out her hand. Arched a eyebrow, I went in my pocket and gave her my wallet. Liz dug in the leather wallet, pulling out $100.

'Why does she need that?' I thought as we came to a stop at the red light. Then Liz jumped out of the car and ran. The light went green and I pulled over. I parked the car and went to run after her. Liz was talking to a old man. He looked like in his 60s, wearing tan jacket, tan pants, a brown shirt, brown shoes, holding a cane, and wearing a hat.

"Oh, young lady. I can't have this." He said, holding out his hand. I came up to them, not noticing me. The man was also standing NY a small toy stand. The toys were small stuffed animals; cats, dogs, snakes, and bats.

"Here. I don't want it, you look like you  _need it_. " Liz said, voice filled with care. Liz was just giving him the $100. The man finally took the bill and gave her a toy.

"Then you have this. You look like you need this." His voice filled with care. Liz looked at the toy, before trying to give it back. Shaking his head, "You look like you need it." That's when he noticed me. "Oh Mr. Wayne! I'm sorry!" His eyes wide, I waved at him.

"It's okay. I'm just getting Liz." I sat my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, then back at the man.

"Liz? Is that your name? That's a beautiful name. Keep the toy, Liz." He said, a sweet smile on his face. Liz stared at the toy. It was a black bat. The eyes were a light blue, the nose was light grey, a smile on the bat's mouth. The wings looked like they were open for a hug.

"Thank you for the toy." I said, with a smile. The man smiled back. Liz started back to the car.

"Is that your cousin? She's a very nice girl." Looked at Liz. "She comes here and looks at the toys I made. I try to give her one, but she shakes her head. The she tries to give me money, as you saw. She looks pained very time she looks at my toys. So if she gives me money for no reason, then I give her a toy  _for_  a reason." He told me. I thanked him for the toy again and went back to the car. Liz was staring at the toy. I went in the driver's sit.

"Liz, why did you give him money?" I asked her. I know the reason but I want to hear it from her.

Liz didn't say anything for a moment.

"No one buys his toys, so I gave him $100." She said. She's lying.

"Liz." She flinched, clutching the toy in her hand. "You gave him the money because you wanted to be nice." She looked down, her hair hiding her face. "Why did you wait until now to give him it?"

"...I didn't have any money to give him." Her voice low. I sat my hand on her head. Her head tilted up a little.

"I'm not mad. Not all people in Gotham, so that is a nice thing to do." I told her. Liz tilted her head all the way up and looked at me.

"I know that not all people are bad. I would sneak away from Luthor and come here. I would go to those toys and everyday, no one has bought anything. But I didn't have any money." Her eyes had sadness in them. I started the car and drove back to the manor.

Liz took her clothes to her room and I got Damian to talk to. We went to my office.

"Father, why do you have that girl here?" He asked. I looked out the window.

"I adopted her years ago. I found her in an alley by a party I was hosting. I didn't know if she had parents, so I adopted her anyway. When I the papers were done, I went to get her but she was no where in sight. Three weeks ago, I found her again. She was turned into a weapon by Led Luthor. She has burn scars from being tortured by him." I said, my anger flaring. I took a look at my son. He had a little sadness in his eyes, but emotionless.

"So you just took back what is taken from you." He bluntly said. I nodded.

"You can say that. Try to get along with her Damian. She's a very nice girl." I repeated the man's words. Damian just turned and left. I just hope the don't get in a fight.

No one's POV

Damian came into Liz's room. She was putting clothes in her closet. Her room was the size as the other bedrooms. Her bed is to the right side of the room. Her sheets are a black, pillows are purple, and the bed was a queen size bed. The walls were blank, her curtains were purple.

"So you are a soldier?" Damian said, arms crossed over his chest. Liz looked away from the closet to him.

"I was. I hated every moment of it too." Liz turned to go to her bed. The toy was laying there, smiling up at her. Damian saw the toy and gave a look.

"Why do you need that? Its not important." He said. Liz looked at him with a sad smile.

"Its the first toy I had in years, Damian. Sometimes the smallest things are important to people. Friends, objects..." Liz looked at the young boy. "family." His look soften. "I don't remember my birth parents. The closest thing to a parent I have is Bruce. Liz stares at the toy.

"Then why didn't you fight the man who did that to you?" He asked. Liz cracked a small smile.

"I tried. That's where I got these scars. Luthor hated me for doing everything he doesn't like." Liz laid the toy on the bed. She walked up to Damian before stopping. "Its a hard thing to do, try to get free of what you don't want." She patted his shoulder and walked out the door.

"Even when you don't know what to do?" Liz stopped in her tracks, looking at the boy. Liz smiles.

"That is when you chose what to do." Liz leaves, Damian standing in her room alone. Liz made her to the living room. Pulling her shoes and socks off, she laid on the couch. She closed her eyes when she felt someone watching her. Opening a eye, she saw Bruce standing over her.

"Hmm?" She sat up. Bruce sat a hand on her head.

"Liz there is something I want to talk about." Bruce said. Liz nodded and rubbed her double color eyes. "Would you hate to fight with Damian and I?" Liz smiled at him.

"I wouldn't hate it, as long I'm on your side Batman." Liz says, lifting her hand to Bruce's. Bruce smiles.

"Alright. We'll start with what kind of fighting technique Luthor made you do." Liz nods, Bruce took his hand away from her head. Liz risen from her sit and started her way to the batcave.

She entered the batcave, Damian was practicing and he stopped to look at her.

"Father told me that you could take on a swarm of soldiers." Damian got in a fighting stance. "We'll see if you can defeat me." Damian ran at her and threw a punch. Liz moved to the side, tripping Damian with her bare foot.

Damian caught himself with his hands and pushed him to his feet. Liz stood there with no fight stance.

"What if you don't know what to chose?" Damian asked, trying to get her defense down.

"That is for you to decide. No one can make you do anything, but some cases are different. I was one of those cases. I didn't want to be a soldier, I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to kill Superman but I didn't kill him." Liz told him. Damian went to attack her again but Liz, this time, she grabbed his wrist and threw him at a wall.

Damian slammed his back in the wall, the air knocked from his lungs. "And I have this scar to remind me of the things that I didn't want." Damian looked up at Liz. She had her back turned, her shirt pulled up. The healed burn scar met his eyes. Smirking, he stood up and ran toward her. Just when he was near her back, she flipped on her hands and used her back and legs to flip Damian into another wall.

"Tt" Damian looked up at the girl standing over him.

Liz smiled. "That was very smart, Damian." She held out her hand to help Damian up. The boy ignored the hand and stood up.

Bruce and Alfred watched the two spar and saw Damian lose.

"Well Master Bruce, Mistress Liz is a brilliant fighter. Won't you say?" Alfred said. Bruce nodded.

"Yes Alfred. Has her uniform been started?"

"Yes sir. I looked at the clothes she has and she drew it for me."

The men drew their attention back to Liz and Damian. They started sparing again, Liz still winning and they continued sparing until Bruce told Liz to go to her room to rest.

Liz POV

I walked to the room that Bruce gave me. The halls were quiet as as I walked down them. Going into my room, instead of resting, I was going to go out. I sneaked a look at the file with the missing children. Putting on my Azraelle uniform and made a mask from the shirt. I went out the window, running to the city.

Arrived in the city, I started looking the last place the children were. Finding nothing, I started to look around the city. There has to be clues somewhere. Then I heard someone come up behind me. It's not Bruce, too small. It's not Damian, too big.

I turned around in time for a gun went off. I jumped back as the bullet went in the roof of the building. A man wearing a brown biker's jacket, a t-shirt, jeans, and a red helmet. I looked up all the villains in Gotham, but he wasn't in the files. I already knew who he was: Red Hood.

"Who are you? Never seen you before." He said to me.

"I'm Azraelle. I'm new here." I told him. He took a step forward, I took a step backwards. "I'm looking for the missing children. Do you have any information about their whereabouts?" There was no reason to lie to him. Red Hood lowers his guns.

"I don't, besides, that's Batman's case. If you want to know, ask him." I walked towards him when he brought his guns back up. As soon he did, I ran for him and he fired. I avoided the bullets, then I jumped behind him and kicked him in the knees. Red Hood fell to the ground, before he could turn around to shoot me, I jumped over the building edge

I ran to the building at the newest missing child incident. I walked around to see any clues about the child that was taken. I looked behind a dumpster to find a piece of glass. I picked the shard of glass up, there was a red liquid on it. The blood was darker than normal blood, this blood was dark enough to be black.

My eyes widen with realization. This blood is mixed with some other DNA that I know to well. Taking another look on the ground, I found a piece of paper. The paper said:

**'W-51'**

Warehouse 51 was by the harbor. I put the glass in my jacket pocket and took off to the warehouse.

Bruce POV

Damian and I went to the sound of the gun shots. Coming to the building, there stood Jason.

"Red Hood, what happened?" I said to him. He pulled of his helmet, revealing his face.

"Someone by 'Azraelle' was here. She's looking for the missing kids as well." He told me. My eyes widen.

'Azraelle? What is she doing here?'

Just then, there was a explosion. We turned to the sound of the explosion. It was by the harbor. We took off to the harbor.

When we arrived, the door was busted open. Smoke rising from where the explosive went off. Walking in the warehouse, there was a laboratory inside. Liz was also in the warehouse. She was looking around.

"Why are you here? You should be resting at the manor." I walked up to the double doors. She went over to the doors and opened them.

"Batman, call Commissioner Gordon. Tell him to come to warehouse 51 and we found the missing children." She said to me. Her voice sounded strained. Following her to the doors, my eyes met horror and the smell of dead bodies.

**(Warning: gore, blood and maybe horror)**

There was dried blood on the wall. On the floor was the bodies of the children, dead. Some bodies were almost finished decomposing, maggots covered their bodies. The eyes of the children paused in their final moments: pain, suffering.

My body paralyzed at the sight, the smell was blocked by the doors and now it was free, flowing freely. I could hear Jason and Damian come up behind me. Liz in from of me was still stiff, her hands at her face.

I finally tore my gaze from the dead children to call Gordon.

"What kind of monster who do this to kids?" Jason said, his voice filled with anger. Liz went in the room where the dead bodies were and went to the young boy. He was almost bones, still some meat on his frame. Half of his face was gone, his teeth gone. The color of his hair was a dark brown. The boy's age was near the age of seven.

I finally got a look of Liz's face. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were wet. She's was crying.

When Gordon and the police came, they were horrified. Some of the police men puked. Jason was near the test tubes with dark liquid in them. Liz finally got out of the room, but she was still crying. She standing outside by the edge of the harbor. Gordon came up to me.

"This is horrible. Innocent kids dead for no reason and other things." He said. I turned to him.

"What other things?"

"The kids had claws, fangs, wings, and pointed ears. Whoever did this, he was using those kids as experiments for something."

I nodded. Jason got a sample from the red liquid in the test tube. We later found out it was blood. I walked to Liz, Jason and Damian followed me.

"So you're Batman's new adopted 'kid'." Jason said. Liz nodded a little. Liz turned around, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"It's my fault." She said, falling to her knees. I went over to her height and sat a hand on her shoulder.

"What is your fault? You didn't do this to the children." I told her. She feels guilty for not saving the children.

"It is my fault. Wait for Dr. Thompkins phone call."

 _:"Master Bruce. There is a call for you. It's Dr. Thompkins.":_  Alfred said through my communicator.

 _:"Bruce, I looked at Liz's blood and found something interesting. Her blood is darker than normal. And it gets more complicated.":_  Leslie said.

"What? How so?"

 _:"I'll put it simpler words: Liz's blood is different from a normal person's blood. If she was human, she's not anymore.":_  I looked at Liz. Her head facing down.

"Liz, what happened to you eleven years ago?" I asked her. Jason and Damian stared at her.

No one POV

A shadow figure watched Batman and the others behind a building corner.

"They will be perfect. I just need to get the DNA right." Then the shadow smiled. "Liz is the first person to live. The perfect DNA is in Metropolis." The shadow disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like, don't tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Bat talking"** _

_**"Human talking to a bat"** _

_****_ ****

Bruce POV

We arrived at the batcave after the police were don't with the warehouse. Everything was cleaned out. Jason had came with us to the batcave. Exiting the bat mobile, Liz walked away from us.

"You have explaining to do Azraelle, Liz, whatever your name is." Jason said, obviously mad and taking off his helmet. Damian stayed quiet.

"When Luthor took me, he tested a DNA sample his scientist made. It was where human DNA and bat DNA are mixed together. All the people who had tried it have died. You can say that I was the first person to live..." Jason looked away from her, Damian kept a straight face. "and the first girl that did this." Liz looked to us.

"What did it do? What are the side effects?" I asked her. Her eyes started to leak purple smoke. The smoke went to her head, mouth, arms, hands, and feet. Bat ears formed on the top of her head, black with a purple stripe inside them. Her canine teeth grew to a sharp point, bat wings wings grew on her arms, the purple stripe on the bottom of them. Fingernails grew to claws. Jason took a step back, Damian took a defense stance, I stood in my spot.

"The DNA gives you bat features. Wings, ears, teeth, and claws. Your eyes are like pockets, they hold your features and anything else." Liz looks away, her ears twitched. "You get power from the DNA. The color in your eyes, ears, and wings tell you what it is. Mine is illusions. I can make you see whatever I want but I also make you see your worst fear." I walked over to her. She tilted her head down, almost like she is afraid to look at me. I laid my hand on her head, between her ears. I ran my fingers over her ears. They felt soft and so real.

Then a bat came down from the ceiling and went on Liz's head. The bat stared at me before rubbing its head on her. "You also can understand bats of any kind." Liz whispered. I tilted her head up to meet my gaze.

"No one judges you Liz. I just want to know why you didn't tell me before now." I told her. The young girl went forward, her arms around my waist. I stood still, my arms hanged by my sides. I don't know if I should hug her back. Deciding, I wrapped my arms around her back.

"Because you wanted me to live here. I never had a family, if I did I don't remember them." She said, her face in my body. "I wouldn't want to be alone."

"You're not. I wouldn't let you go back to Luthor." I turned my head to Jason and Damian. Jason rubbed the back of his head, Damian looked at the ground. I laid my hands on her shoulders, pushing her away so I can see her face. "You're safe here." She smiled, the bat on her head flew over to me and rubbed its face on my cowl.

"She's happy." Liz said, meaning the bat. The bat flew off to where the other bats were and started to chatter. I went over to the batcomputer to see the sample that Jason has. I looked in the screen of the batcomputer to see Liz sitting on the floor, with her eyes closed. Looks like she's trying to sleep so I leave her be, but Jason went over to her and sat down in front of her.

Liz opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Yes Jason?" His eyes widen in shock. "I know who are before we met. I looked at the files from the batcomputer. I know everything about you, Dick, Tim, Damian, everybody that Bruce works with, and every villain in every city." Liz smiles, the shock disappeared from his eyes.

"What do you not know?" He asks. Liz brought a finger to her cheek and thought for a moment.

"Hmm...do I have a family? If I do, then why didn't they look for me? Do they care? And..." Liz thought more. "Oh! Why haven't you forgave Bruce yet?" Liz closed her eyes. I turned around to them. Damian was looking at them as well. Jason kept a straight face.

"If you know everything, why haven't I?" Jason hissed, the bat shrieked at his tone. Liz leaned in by his ear and whispered. I couldn't hear her but whatever she said to Jason shocked him. Liz leaned away from him. Jason stares at her, still shocked.

"That is why you haven't Jason." Liz stood up and walked away from him, probably going up stairs.

"Jason, what did she say?" I asked. He won't tell me but no harm to ask.

"The truth." He stood up and followed Liz. I sighed and went back to the screen. I looked up to see if you can reverse the bat DNA. The computer said:

**'NO CURE'**

Then whoever gets injected with the bat DNA is stuck that way.

Liz POV

I walked to my room to sleep, but I can hear someone following me.

 _ **"Liz dear, wait."**_  I can hear the female bat coming up behind me. Her name is Azurys. She is a older bat that had babies before and she likes to take care of me, like a mother would.

 _ **"Yes Azurys?"**_  I said to her as I felt her land on my head and crawled between my ears.

 _ **"Child, you need a mother. A young child like you needs a mother."**  _She said as she cleans my ears. They twitched as she cleaned them. There is one thing I didn't tell Bruce. The bat DNA that Luthor used on me was a baby bat. In other words, as I human I will grow older but to bats I am a baby bat to them. And for that reason I will act like a child because of the DNA.

 ** _"I know Azurys. If you know anybody who wants to be my mother, let me know."_**  I told her. She's right in a way but no one wants to be a mother of a human/bat hybrid.

"Hey!" Jason yelled for me. I turned around. He was the other person following me. He stopped in front of me. "How would you know that?" He grabbed my arm, my wing twist in his grasp.

"Because he became your guardian. He took you in when your mother died." I said. His grip got tighter.

"You don't know anything about me!" He yelled. Azurys hissed at him. I took his hand, tore his hand off my arm, and flipped him on his back. Before he can get up, I sat down on his waist.

"I know that Joker killed you. I know that Ra's Al Ghul brought you back to life by that cursed pit he has. I know that Bruce did everything in his power to save you. He was so close to save you when the bomb went off. That tells me that he cared for you. I may not read minds but I can read body language, the way someone looks at another. Bruce may be a tough stubborn ass but he loves his wards, no matter what they do. You are just as a tough stubborn ass he is. That is why you haven't forgave in for letting Joker live." I hissed back, my purple stripes turned into a dark purple. I got off him and started my way back to my room. I could hear Jason sit up.

 _ **"Child, that was a little mean to do that."**_  Azurys told me, worry in her voice. I came to the door of my room and turned the door knob.

 _ **"He needs to learn that somethings need to be forgiven. Even if you don't think so."**_  I went in my room. I changed out of my Azraelle uniform into my pajamas. They were a muscle shirt and sweat pants. Azurys flew to my bed and landed on the pillow.

 _ **"What about his feelings? He looked hurt."**_  She said. I shrugged.

 _ **"The truth hurts."**_  I walked over to my bed and laid down. I closed my eyes and darkness took me.

Jason POV

I sat on the floor. How could she say that she knows everything when she doesn't know me. I stood up and headed back to the batcave. Entering the batcave, Bruce is still at the batcomputer, the demon spawn was practicing. Going to the batcomputer, I see the components of the samples is one of children's blood and bat DNA.

"So is there a cure for this?" I asked him. Bruce turned to me and turned back to the screen.

"No, this is permanent. When injected, you are stuck as a human/bat hybrid." He replied. The Batman turned around to me again. "I tried many ways to split the DNA but each way is the same result." I looked at the screen. "What did you talk to Liz about?" He asked. I turned my eyes to him.

"Just talking what she said to me. She doesn't know me, so she can't narrow me down like that." I said, my anger showed in my voice.

"What did she say?" I turned my face to him. I shrugged.

"I'm too stubborn." I said. It's not entirely a lie, just don't want to tell him the rest.

"Is that all? That you're stubborn. Everyone is stubborn in their own way. Could be pride, anger, feelings. It just takes a strong person to get over their stubbornness." He told me. He turned to the stairs to take you back to the manor. "Liz is stubborn as well. I can see it in her body language, her eyes, and her voice but she's a strong person too. A normal person wouldn't carry on as a human/bat hybrid as long she had." I turned away and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yea, she flipped me before I could react. She's a strong fighter. She might give you run for your money." I smiled. He smiles back.

"That's a true smile." The girl stood on stairs. She jumped over the railing and landed safely on her feet. Her bat friend on her head and playfulness in her eyes. "That is a first step to forgiving someone." She said. I frowned at her.

"We were talking about you, bat child." I said at her, her eyes widen. The bat on her head started to shriek and flew in my face. "Damnit bat!" I yelled at the bat, Liz laughed at me.

"Haha, she's mad. You called me a name. She don't like it when you call me a name. Haha." She said while laughing. I looked at her before tackling her. She still laughed and used her feet to throw me off her. I landed on my feet as soon she did. "Very good." She laughed and ran for me. She grabbed my shoulders and flipped behind me. I felt her hand on my back.

_'Beep beep'_

My eyes widen. I tried to get the bomb off my back but I couldn't reach. Bruce ran over to me to help get the bomb off.

_'Beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep'_

The timer went faster and we still couldn't get it off. I closed my eyes waiting for pain.

_'Beep-BANG'_

I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes to see confetti falling around Bruce and I. "You think I really would put a actual bomb on you?" The girl came over to us. I glared at her. "Those are my confetti bombs, I made them to distract someone." She said. I stood up and went over to her. Now being up close to her, her eyes didn't have any happiness in them.

"Why did you make them to begin with?! To scare the shit out some one?!" I yelled at her. I slammed my fist down, she flinched at the noise my fist made.

"To get away from Luthor..." She meekly said. My anger faded as I saw sadness took her face. The bat started to shriek again but going to her. Bruce went to side and sat his hand on her shoulder. "I would plant those near him so I can get away from him before he could use the shock collar." She looked away from.

I sighed. I grabbed her waist and threw her on my shoulder. She yelled at me sudden movement. "We're going to talk." I carried her up the stairs and headed her room. She hadn't fought me all the way. Opening the door, I sat her down. "What do you think of me? I'm a criminal and you're treating me not as one." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, when I read your file I didn't see anything that told me that you were one. And I get a vibe from you." She looked at the ground. My arms became uncrossed. I sat a hand on her head, making her to lift up her head.

"And what kind is that?" I asked. Before she could say anything Bruce came in, out of his bat suit.

"Jason, let Liz sleep. If you going to stay, you know where your room is. Goodnight." He said, leaving the room. I went to her door to leave when she said something.

"I went in your room. It looks like nothing was moved or touched. That is care. " I left. I went to my room and opened the door. The girl was right. Everything was where I left it. Stripping off my Red Hood uniform into my boxers, I laid down my old bed.

Liz POV

When Jason left my room, I put on my leather jacket and got the toy bat. I closed my door then headed for the window. Opening it quietly, Azurys and I flew to Metropolis. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I have to.

Landing in front of Superman's home, I knocked on the window. He came to the window in shock. Opening the window, I flew in. "I knew something was strange about you. I just didn't know what." He said, unpleased and his arms crossed over his chest. I lifted the toy to him. He arched an eyebrow.

"This is for you. It's my way of saying sorry for trying to kill you. I didn't want to." I said to him. Not want to see his face, I looked at the floor.

"I went in the laboratory that you were in. I found videos about you. Fighting, Luthor torturing you with that collar, and what he said to you if you kill me." I could see that he uncrossed his arms. I slowly looked up at him.

"He promised me a child, since I was his favorite soldier. He said that many times, he even said that I can choose who the father will be. The one who beats me or I choose worthy. As you can see I haven't been beating or chosen anyone." I sat the toy on the floor, it's smile makes me smile a little. "I didn't want to do all those things. He used another threat to get to me." I walked back to the window.

"Which is?" Superman or Clark, said. I looked back at him.

"Another story for another time, Clark." I flew in the sky. To fly, all you have to do is flip your wings.

"Hey forgot this." Clark called to me. Turning to him, the man of steal was holding the toy.

"Keep it. It's for you." I flew off before he could protest. Looking over Metropolis, it's different then Gotham. I never liked Metropolis, might because I was born in Gotham.

_'Pop!'_

I felt a net fly over me. I tried to get out of the net, but my claws and teeth won't cut through the net. Then I started to lower to the ground. I fought harder. I looked at the person who fired the net. At first, I thought it would be Luthor but it wasn't.

The man came near me and injected me with something. The something started to make me tired.  _ **"Azurys, get Bruce. Hurry."**_  She flew away from me and headed for Gotham.

No one POV

Azurys flapped her wings as fast she could.  _ **"This would not happen if she has a mother."**  _She said as she flew into the open window. She landed on the door and started to scratch at it.

"Mistress Liz is something wrong?" The door opens, Alfred looks in the room. Gasping at the empty room, and Azurys flying at him. "Good heavens! Mistress Liz!" Alfred looked around for her then running out the room. Azurys follows him.

They headed for Bruce's room. Azurys stretched at the door before him opens it. Bruce was about to get ready for bed. "Master Bruce! Mistress Liz is gone!" The older man said. Bruce looked at him in shock.

"What!?" Bruce said alarmed. Azurys flew to him and starting to pull at his shirt.

 _ **"Come on! She's in danger!"**  _Azurys told him but no one could understand her. Bruce shooed her away. Angered, Azurys flew to the wall and started to use her feet to beat on the wall. Liz has told her to do this when something was wrong.

"Where did she go?" Bruce said, worried for her. Azurys beated on the wall louder. Bruce finally looked at the bat. "Alfred look and listen." Bruce told his friend as he got a paper and pen.

"That morse code sir." Alfred realized, Bruce wrote down what the bat was saying.

"The bat's saying Liz is in trouble and..." Bruce wrote more, "in Metropolis." Bruce left his room to go to the batcave with Alfred following behind him.

To Bruce's surprise, Nightwing and Red Robin were in the batcave with Red Hood and Robin. "Why are you here?" He asks.

"You called us here. You said it was important." Nightwing said his arm crossed over his chest.

"I didn't call you here, Dick." Bruce told him. He went to bat suit and suited up.

"Well then who did? Alfred did you call us?" Red Robin said, Alfred shook his head.

"No I didn't. I was checking on Mistress Liz before coming down here." Bruce came out as Batman, Azurys on his cowl.

"Alright bat-" Azurys shrieked, "Azurys, show me where Liz is." Azurys flew out of the batcave with a tracker on her back. "Robin, let's go." Batman walked to the batmoble. Robin hopped in the seat as Nightwing came up to Batman.

"Who's Liz? Is she the girl with black and white hair?" Nightwing said, Batman looked at him. "She was in Blüdhaven a few mouths ago. She told me her name was 'Azraelle' though." Red Robin came forward.

"I know her too. She comes and talks to me about how she doesn't like what she is forced to do." He said.

"If you want to come, then follow." Batman said to them, the batmoble sped off. Nightwing followed in the batplane, Red Robin and Red Hood followed in the batcycles. They followed Azurys to the alley where Liz was. Azurys was hanging on the building edge. Batman and his followers came in the alley way. "This is where she was." Batman points to a shrige. He bends down to pick it up. "It's anesthesia." Batman looks up as Azurys flies down from her perch. She lands on the ground and starts to shriek softly.

 _ **"Child, where are you? Child?"**_  She said. Then a another shriek echoed. Azurys looked up and flew in direction of the shriek.

"What was that?" Nightwing asked. Batman got his grappling gun out.

"If that bat knew that shriek, then that might be Liz." The Dark Knight took off. They followed him in direction of where Azurys went.

The bat lead them to a old building. She flew in shrieking. The heroes snuck their way in the building. As they went deeper in the building, it got brighter.

They came across a cage 20 feet from them. Liz was laying on the bottom of the cage. "Liz!" Nightwing said, running to the cage. Liz had her eyes closed. Nightwing touches the bars, resulting him getting shocked. "Ahh!" He shouted, causing Liz to open her eyes. Looking up with tire confused eyes, they widen.

"No! You need to leave! It's a trap!" Just as she said that, flexible cables can out of the ground, tying them in the air. Tying their legs and wrists together.

They fought the cables but couldn't reach their weapons.

"Well well, seems like my plan worked." Someone said. The captured group looked at the sound of the voice. A man in his late 40s came from the doorway. He was wearing a lab coat, white shirt, tan pants, and black shoes. He's hair was dark brown with a little bit of grey hair.

"Who are you?" Batman said with face on distress. The man smiled.

"I'm Dr. Villanova, I worked at Lexcorp before Luthor fired me then I got hired at Ahseel Genetics Company. Why? Azraelle would you like to tell your new family?" The man, Dr. Villanova, looked at the girl in the cage.

"...For failing to make a serum that actually works." Liz hissed at him, her eyes had dark purple mist coming from them. Batman put the pieces together.

"You're the one who has killed those kids." He said, Villanova smiles. He walks to the cage and grabs Liz by her neck. The girl clawed at the hand around her neck, leaving blood running down from the deep scratches.

"For science. Azraelle was the first one to be who she is. But she is the perfect example from more people to be turned into animals." He dropped the girl and turned back the tied up heroes. "It takes a lot of time to make these animal/hybrids." More cables came from the ground but these had needles attached to them. The heroes tried to get out of the grip of them, no luck.

The needles injected into their necks. They yelled in pain. The scientist smiled. "Azraelle, why don't you tell them how long for them to turn." He looks over to the cage. Liz smiles back at him, she bends the bars of the cage to where she can get out. Villanova steps back. She stands in front of the heroes.

"The turn is as soon the serum is injected in the bloodstream. The outside effects show first then the inside effects." Villanova widen his eyes, "The turn is quick to see." Liz made a cage illusion to keep the scientist until the police arrive. Turning back to the tied up heroes, Liz made giant scissors to cut them down.

They had different color mists around them. Batman had black mist, Nightwing had blue mist, Red Hood had red mist, Red Robin had yellow mist, and Robin had green mist. Liz looked at the scientist before making a blindfold. She went over to Red Hood and tried to take off his jacket. Pulling of his jacket, black wings with red stripe started to grow from his arms. Liz looked over the others. Nightwing and Red Hood were growing wings, Nightwing started to grow his ears; black with blue stripe outside and a blue highlight inside. Batman, Red Robin, and Robin's capes grew into their wings. Batman had black wings, Red Robin had black with yellow stripe, Robin had black wings with green stripe. The girl hybrid went through them taking off their masks, cowl, and helmet.

She could see that Batman, Nightwing, and Red Hood's ears grow to their full length, eight inches long. Liz sat down in front of her adopted parent, legs pulled up to her ears dropped downward and laid her head on her knees. 'I shouldn't have let him catch me. Now they're hybrids and it's my fault.' She thought to herself while she waits. Turning into a hybrid feels like you are getting tore apart. Your human ears turn into animal ears, they come back to normal but animal hearing is still there. If you have wings, your arms become your wings. For bats, the patagium grows and the fingers of the wings grow from your bones. Your arms are still arms and when hidden, you can use them normally but you can feel the fingers on your skin.

Liz felt a tears sliding down her cheeks. Azurys landed on her head. "Liz?" She looks up at Batman. His cape became his wings and grew attached to his arms. His fingers grew to claws, fangs showing slightly, his blue eyes had black around them. His ears twitch at every sound, getting used to the new sounds he hadn't heard before.

The girl got on her knees and bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I never want you all to be this." Her voice full of sadness. Bruce laid his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault." He stood up, testing his legs. You also get claws on your feet only time you see it is when your shoes are off. Not soon after, the others started to get up. Liz felt more sad. Robin walked over to where Batman and Liz were.

"You did this to us." He said. Liz looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to. I had to do something in Metropolis."

"What could be so important that you would risk us turning into this?"

Liz looked away from him. She stood up and let the scientist go. "I'm taking him to the police. Go back to Gotham." She made a rope to tie the scientist. Pulling the flinching man, Liz went to the window and started to fly to the police station. Batman went over to the cables with the serum. He was going to keep them to see what kind of bat they were injected with.

"Let's go. Damian you can tell that she never wanted us to be like this." Batman said, putting the serum cables in his belt. Robin didn't reply to Batman, he just went out the window. Nightwing looked at Batman.

"What are you going to do now? With Liz?" He said. Azurys landed on Batman's head.

"Nothing. She'll just tell me how everything what the effects are." Nightwing nodded. Red Hood went for his jacket and helmet. His jacket was folded neatly with his helmet on top of it.

"Bruce, do you feel different?" He puts on his jacket the best he could. The fingers on his wings closed as his arms went in the sleeves. He scratched at his sleeves.

"What do you mean?" Azurys crawled to the front of his head.

"I feel like all of you are something else then..." Red Hood trailed off trying to find the right word.

 _ **"Allies? Is that the right word, Child?"**_  Azurys tried. Red Hood looked at the bat, as did Nightwing and Red Robin.

 _ **"Yes."**_  Red Hood blinked, his words became shrieks,  _ **"How did I do that?"**_  Batman, Nightwing, and Red Robin blinked as well. They could understand Azurys and Red Hood's shrieks.

" _ **Child, you can understand any kind of bats and we can understand you back. Your brain knows whether to speck English or bat."**_  Azurys replied to him.  _ **"And Child, all of you are different."**_  Red Robin stepped to Azurys.

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_  He asked. Azurys gave him a stupid look that a bat would do.

 _ **"Child, to humans, you are the same as they see you. But to a bat, you all give off a family bat smell. You really don't think that bats don't tell the difference between their family from others."**_  Azurys said. Batman looked up at the bat on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like, don't tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin had been waiting in the batmoble. He had grown attach to Liz but because of her, he was this creature. Azurys flew to the batmoble and peaked at the hatch.

 _ **"Child, can you open this for me?"**  _She said, Robin didn't say anything as he opened the hatch. The bat flapped her wings and flew into Robin's lap. " _ **Now why don't you tell me what is bothering you and don't tell it's nothing. I had children before and I can read children."**  _Azurys looked up at him.

Robin sighed.  _ **"She did this to us. If she didn't come here we-"**_

 _ **"Wouldn't be hybrids? Child, the reason she came to Metropolis is to apologize to Superman for trying to kill him. She was force to."**_  Azurys interrupted him. Robin looked up to his father walk out of the building with Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin behind him, with his cowl back in place.  _ **"The things she told you, it happened to her and I know that you are attached to her. She's the only one who understands you."**  _Azurys nuzzles Robin's leg as Batman came in the batmoble. Batman looked at Robin.

"Robin don't blame Liz for this. She didn't want us to be like this. You know that." The hatch closed and Batman drove back to Gotham.

By time they got back, it was almost sunrise. The sky was lit with red, orange, and pink. Parking in the Batcave, Liz was asleep in the batcomputer chair. Batman came up to her. Coming up to Liz, Batman could see that she has been crying. Alfred came down the stairs.

"Good heavens Master Bruce, are you alright?" He came up to him.

"Yes Alfred. I'm fine, just a little sore." Batman pulled off the cowl, becoming Bruce Wayne again. Alfred was shocked to see black bat ears on top of his head. "What has happened? Mistress Liz hasn't said anything, she just went asleep in the chair." Alfred turned back to the sleeping girl.

Her wings were pulled together to make a cover, her ears were leaning down a bit, her legs pulled in the chair. Dry tears stained her face.  _ **"Poor Child. She probably feels so sad, the only family she had and they are the one thing she didn't want to happen."**_  Azurys said sadly. She was about to fly to Liz when Bruce grabbed her.

 _ **" Azurys it is best to let her sleep."**_ Azurys looked at Liz and looked Bruce.

 _ **"You are right. She hasn't slept in a long time. I will help you with your bat abilities."**  _Azurys said to Bruce. The man let the bat go, Azurys flew to the railing and hanged upside down.  _ **"With your powers, my child will help you for I have no knowledge how to use them or tell what they are."**  _Bruce nods. Azurys looks back at the sleeping girl then back to Bruce.

Bruce held out his arms, inspecting his new wings. Since his cape is his wings, his cape has grown and fused with his arms and hips. He flapped his arms as bats do and lifted himself three inches off the ground. His notices that his arms aren't getting tired. He tried to go higher when he heard a yell. Looking in the direction of his wards, he saw Nightwing standing away from Red Hood.

"What the hell! How did you do that?!" He yelled. Red Hood took off his helmet and dropped it to the ground.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Red Hood yelled back. Red Robin and Robin were far from the two men fighting. Bruce sighed.

"Hmm?" He looked over at the girl. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids before opening. "Oh you're back. I waited for you but I fell asleep." She rubs her eyes, getting the sleep out of them. "Did you find out what your powers are?"

"I think that Jason's power is his anger." Nightwing said, taking his mask off, going back to Dick Grayson. Red Hood tore his mask off, Jason Todd.

"What did you say dick?! My anger has nothing to do with this power I have!" Liz stood up from the chair and made a purple crowbar illusion. She threw the crowbar at Jason. Shocked, he threw up his hands and fire came from his hand. The crowbar disappeared in the fire. "Your power is fire. You are determined, that is why you're fire." She says, turning to Dick. She made a purple fireball and threw it at Dick. He held up his arms to protect his face when water came from them. The fireball disappeared in the water. Dick picked from his arms, blue mist coming from his eyes. Jason has red mist coming from his eyes as well. "Dick, your power is water. You are able to change direction." Dick and Jason looked at each other. Liz then made two purple knives and threw them at Red Robin and Robin. Red Robin moved out of the way of the knife and a beam of yellow light came from his hands, destroying the knife. Robin did the same but he caught the knife and green mist wrapped around the knife, destroying the knife. Their eyes glowing yellow and green. "Tim, your power is light. You can show the way for others. Damian, your power is poison. You can kill," Robin looks away, "but you alter poison to save or help a person." He looks back at Liz.

"You know that's impossible for the demon spawn right?" Red Robin lifts an eyebrow. Robin glares at him.

"Jason, take your jacket off. Tim, Damian, Dick, masks off. Arms outstretched." Liz ordered. Bruce smiles as he lands back on the ground, his still stretched out. The rest followed. Jason had a tough time getting his jacket off but he got it off and stretched his arms out. Liz inspected their wings, eyes and ears.

Bruce's wings were three feet high from his arm to the bottom of the wing. His wingspan was about six feet wide. His arms were strong to lift his body weight. Wing fingers work good. His ears were able to pick up any little sound they heard.

Dick's wings were a few inches smaller than Bruce's and they had a blue stripe on the bottom of them. His wingspan was a few inches smaller than Bruce's as well. Arms strong. Wing fingers flexible. Ears good. His eyes had a darker blue around them.

Tim's wings were about two feet high. His wings had a yellow stripe on the bottom of them. His wingspan is a little over five feet but not quite six feet. Arms good. Wing fingers good. Ears good. Tim's eyes had yellow in them.

Damian's wings were the smallest. They were a little over one foot, not quite two feet. His wings had a green stripe on the bottom of them. His wingspan is four feet. Arms good. Wing fingers good. Ears good. Damian's eyes had green in them.

Jason, on the other hand was different. His wings are a few inches longer than Dick's but a little smaller than Bruce's. His wings had tears in them. A red stripe on the bottom them. His wingspan is six feet. His ears had tears in them as well. Red in his eyes. His arms are strong but he will have a rough time to fly. His ears can hear fine. Wing fingers good.

Liz finished checking on them. She didn't need to check their claws and teeth. They were fine and sharp. She started to walk away. "Liz what about Bruce? You haven't seen what his power is." Tim said as he puts his arms down.

"You already know what his power is." Liz threw a purple knife at Bruce. Black mist came from his eyes. As he moved out of the way of the knife illusion, shadows came from his hand and wrapped around the knife. The knife disappeared. "His power is shadows. You should have known that." Liz said. Azurys flew over to Liz's head and landed between her ears.

 _ **"Child, you need to rest. Sleep now. I will see the mother bats."**_  Azurys says, flying away. Liz gives her a look before leaving the batcave. Bruce jumps up and grabs Azurys when Liz was out of sight and land safely back on the ground.

 _ **"You have other attentions for Liz. What do you mean that you will see the mother bats?"**_  Bruce tells her. Azurys wiggles from his grasp.

 _ **"Liz has no mother. She needs a mother and I will find her one, even if I become her mother."**_  Dick walks over to Bruce.

 _ **"She's sixteen. She will be fine."**_  He says, Azurys looks at with horror on her face.

 _ **"You don't understand. To humans, she's a hyper sixteen year old girl but to bats, she's just a baby, a child. Other bats will see her as a child and maybe try to hurt her. Other bat hybrids know this."**_  Azurys said with a scared tone in her voice.  ** _"Bruce, you are an adult. Dick, Jason, you are young adults. Tim, Damian, you are children but the difference is you will grow into adult bats, Liz will not."_**  The heroes looked shocked at Azurys. Bruce goes over to the batcomputer and injected the serums he had. The computer started to narrow down the DNA. The computer beeped, telling its owner that it was done.

 **SAMPLE 1**  
**-SPECIES: COMMON CAVE BAT**  
**-Gender: Adult Female**

 **Sample 2**  
**-Species: Common Cave Bat**  
**-Gender: Adult Male**

 **Sample 3**  
**-Species: Common Cave Bat**  
**-Gender: Adult Male**

 **Sample 4**  
**-Species: Common Cave Bat**  
**-Gender: Juvenile Male**

 **Sample 5**  
**-Species: Common Cave Bat**  
**-Gender: Juvenile Male**

**CONCLUSION: ALL SAMPLES ARE GENETICALLY RELATED**

The heroes stared at the screen. Jason turned to Azurys, who has landed on the Dick's head.  _ **"Female? Who is the female? Of course Liz but who is the other one?"**_  He said. He hoped it wasn't him.

Azurys turned her head to the side, looking at Bruce. Bruce felt eyes on him. Turning around, everyone was staring at him. "I'm the female bat? How can that be possible?" He said in English. Alfred came to him.

"Well sir, all of you did get turned into bat hybrids." He told him. Bruce gave Alfred unpleased look and left to change out of his batman uniform. Going back up stairs, he found Liz sitting in the floor.

"Liz, why are you in the floor?" He asks. Liz looks at him.

"Do you know that you were injected with female bat DNA?" Bruce nodded. "That scientist didn't know the difference between male and female bat DNA. Male DNA is more like dark red, female DNA is more like reddish pink." Liz turned to the side. Bruce sets his hand between her ears.

"I'm not judging you Liz, in fact, I have something for you." He rubs her head. Liz gets to her feet and they go to his room. He opens the door and clothes were folded neatly on the bed. Bruce hands them to her. Liz uses her eyes to change into the new clothes. Liz looked at herself in a mirror.

She wore black jeans, black combat boots with three belts keeping them on, the shirt had purple armor on the sleeves, purple shoulder armor, black neck armor, a black utility belt around her hips, two belts around her thigh, and on her chest was a purple bat. She wore a purple mask the hid most of her upper face.

"This is your new uniform. I figured that I wasn't going to keep you from fighting crime, so here's your chance. I have a new name for you." Liz looked back at Bruce. "Siren." Liz smiles and goes to Bruce. She wraps her arms around his waist. Bruce hugs her back. His wings covered her like a cover. "Azurys also told us that you are a baby bat." Liz looked up at him. "Do you feel a link?" He asks. Liz nods slowly.

"With everyone here." She says. Bruce hugs her tighter.

"You know what?" He bends down. He takes off her mask. "I do too. As humans, you all are my wards and Damian my son but to bats, you all my children. Since I'm apparently a female bat now." Bruce makes a face. Liz laughs, her eyes store her new uniform and changes her into her pajamas. Bruce's eyes leak black mist as does Liz's. The mists dances together.

In the batcave, Azurys was ordering the heroes to go up stairs and sleep.  _ **"Children I know that you are still humans but you need to sleep, so get your tails up there now!"**_  She shrieked. Jason looked at Dick, covering their ears.

"She more bossy than Bruce." Azurys dive bombed Jason, landing on his head and starting to bite his torn ears.

 ** _"I_  may be an old bat but I still can hear and understand English!"** She bit his ears. Jason started to get Azurys off his head.

 _ **"Oww, those are sensitive. I got them a few hours ago!"**_  Jason tried to get Azurys off. Azurys just bit his ear harder.

"Master Jason, perhaps it's best if you listen to Azurys, whatever she's saying." Alfred said to the man. Damian just left the batcave, then he felt something land on his head.

 _ **"Hi."**  _A little timid voice said. Damian lifted his hand to his head and grabs the creature on his head. A little bat about the size of his hand with green eyes and black fur.

 _ **"Go away."**_  Damian told the little bat.

 _ **"But you seem lonely and I'm sorry for Igin."**  _The little bat muttered lowly. Damian continued to walk to his room. The little bat sounded like a little girl.

 ** _"What is your name?"_**  He asks, the little bat looked away.

 _ **"I'm Echo. I know that you're Damian."**_  The little bat, Echo, told him.

 _ **" Well Echo, you should leave me alone."**_ He harshly said. Echo flinched back.

 _ **"Why? The only family I have is Igin. The rest was killed."**  _Damian looked down at Echo. " _ **And you think you only have your fath-father."**  _She tested the word 'father'.

 _ **"You know nothing. How could you? You are just a bat."**_  He said harshly again.

 _ **"You act like Fuzz, tough but I can see right through it."**  _Echo flew to Damian's head and nozzles his ears.  _ **"I'll stay with you."**  _He sighs.

 ** _" You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" _**Damian asks.

 _ **"Nope, hehe."**  _Echo giggled. Damian sighs again and opened his door. Echo flew to his pillow as Damian changed into his pajamas. He climbed to bed and as he tries to sleep, he feels Echo move close to his head.  _ **"Goodnight Damian."**_  Echo said quietly. Damian didn't reply as he fells asleep. Jason and Dick finally gave in and went to their rooms with Azurys and Alfred following them, so he could check on the family he has. They were asleep as soon as their head hit their pillows. Alfred next checked on Bruce. Bruce and Liz were asleep as well. Bruce was laying on his back had one arm behind his head and had his other arm in the grasp of Liz. Liz was hugging his arm like a little kid with a toy. Then he checked on Damian. What he didn't expect was Damian asleep with a little bat next to him. Alfred smiled and left his family alone to clean the mansion.

Turns out the heroes has slept until three o'clock. A knock at the door got Alfred's attention. Answering the door turns out to be Ms. Bailey. "Hello Ms. Bailey. Is there something I can do for you?" Alfred asked, inviting her in. Ms. Bailey shook her head.

"No, I'm here to see Mr. Wayne." She said. Alfred shook his head.

"I'm sorry but Master Bruce is resting. He had a hard night, now that his wards are here." Then Azurys landed on Alfred's shoulder, Ms. Bailey made a disgusted face.

"You have a bat on your shoulder." Alfred pets Azurys on her head with his finger. "Disgusting. How could you pet such a nasty creature?" Alfred smiles.

"You have to be used to them, Ms. Bailey. I'll tell Master Bruce you came by." Alfred closes the door and gets back to cleaning with Azurys still on his shoulder. Azurys started to beat on his shoulder.

 _-I don't like her. Liz read her file, she used to work for that scientist Villanova.-_  Azurys said in Morse code. Alfred dusted the picture shelf.

"Oh really? Hmm, Master Bruce will need to know about this." Alfred said. Azurys flew off his shoulder and headed up stairs. She went to the eldest's rooms.

 _ **"Children wake up you've been asleep enough! Wake up!"**  _She yelled. Alfred smiles when he hears yells from Jason and Dick.

"Damnit bat! I'm tired! Stop yelling at me!"

"Jason you'll only make her worse!" Alfred laughs and he goes up to Bruce's room. Opening the door, he sees Bruce and Liz waking up.

"Good afternoon sir." Alfred greeted. Liz rubbed her eyes.

"Afternoon Alfred? What time is it?" Bruce gets to his feet and puts on a shirt.

"It's 3:20 sir." Bruce arches an eyebrow.

"You didn't wake us?"

"You seemed tired sir. And you had a guest, Ms. Bailey."

"What did she want?"

"She didn't say sir, Azurys said that she did worked for the scientist who did this to you."

"Is that so?"

Liz stretched her arms and wings. Getting to her feet, Azurys came in the room and lands between her ears.  _ **"Hello child, did you have a nice sleep?"**  _Liz nodded, yawning.  _ **"That's good. Waking the older boys was a little hard."**  _Azurys sighs, Liz giggles. Just then, Jason appeared in the door.

"You annoying bat!" He jumped at Liz. She squeaked as she ducked under him and ran out the door. "Come back here with that bat!" Jason ran after Liz. Bruce and Alfred stared at the door.

"Nice to have a noisy house again, isn't sir?" Liz ran by the door with Jason not to far behind.

"Stop casing me Jason!" Liz yelled.

"Not until you hand over Azurys!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, leave her alone!" Dick yelled.

"You are annoying." Damian said.

"What's with all the noise?!" Tim yelled.

"Yea, I kinda missed it. Now I'm going to miss the quiet house." Bruce laughed as Liz and Jason ran by again. Alfred and Bruce shared a laugh as they went downstairs.

For an hour, the Wayne Mansion was filled with the sounds of people running, yelling, and a bat shrieks. It was until Alfred came up to them. Jason and Liz was flying in the air, Dick and Tim was watching them, and Damian was ignoring the noise and reading a book with Echo on his head, seems like reading as well. "Now now, it's time to calm down and have something to eat since you didn't have breakfast." Alfred said, they listened to Alfred and went to the dining room. Bruce was already sat down at the end of the table. Damian, and Dick were to his left, Jason, Liz and Tim were to his right. Tim faced Damian while Liz faced Dick. Echo still on Damian's head. Alfred served ham, mashed potatoes and gravy. It was quiet until Bruce broke the silence.

"Liz, your new school is Gotham High School. Alfred will take you and come get you from school. Tim will be with you but not in the same classes as you." Bruce smiles. Liz teared the ham apart.

"Alright, I'm not going to promise that I will do well." Liz looked at her food. Damian tears a piece of ham and gave it to Echo.

"I'm asking for you to do that, I'm telling you to do your best. You haven't been to a school before, right?" Liz nods. "Then all I want is for you to your best." Azurys lands between Bruce's ears.

 _ **"Yes child. I don't know what Luthor taught you but do your best. And you can't take any of us bats."**  _Azurys tells her. Bruce looks up at the bat the best he could.

"Oh and Liz. Is there a power you forgot to mention?" Liz froze, everyone stares at her and she nods slowly.

"Bat hybrids have a type of attack. It's a sound wave that can cause damage but only adults have a dangerous sound wave. The sound wave can cause eardrums to break, glass to shatter, and make your nose to start bleeding." Liz said, looking away from the stares.

"Is there a reason why you didn't tell us?" Jason told her. Liz just ate a piece of ham.

"Because all you don't have the shriek that Bruce has. Children and young adults can break glass and give you an earache but can't actually cause harm." Liz tore a piece of ham off.

"Well, Master Bruce, seem like you the dangerous of them all." Alfred said looking at Bruce. Bruce nodded.

Liz started school the next day. As Bruce said, Alfred drove Tim and Liz to school. The first day for Liz was hard but she was able figure it out. She really like history. She didn't know anything about history and what she found out interested her. But then to her science class, she was learning genetics. Everything she already knew because of Luthor. Everything she touched felt like her hands were burnt. The classes she had were: English, Geometry, History, P.E., lunch, Science, and Art. In her art class, she drew bats. The bats were Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian. She drew Alfred as a dog with the bats on the dog's tail. After school, she hangs her art on her walls.

At night, she becomes Siren and helps Batman and Robin with crime. She was able to figure out many cases that Batman couldn't figure out. Even when she is dead tired, she doesn't show it and does the best she can do.

The heroes got used to their new powers, talking to bats, and able to hide their ears, claws, and wings. Now they all have a bat that they care for.

Bruce has a young female bat, Skylar. She is a pitch black bat with blue eyes. Her age is 20.

Dick has a female bat, Aurora. She is black with blue ears and eyes. Her age is 20.

Jason has a fiery male, Draculon. He's black with red ears and a red tint in his fur. His black eyes also have a red tint in them. He is 20.

Liz has a young female bat, Eclipse. She is black with purple ears, and blue eyes. She is 16.

Tim has a young male bat, Nyx. He is black with yellow ears, and blue eyes. He is 17.

Damian still has Echo. She is 10. Damian got used to her being around to the point where she goes everywhere with him. Even though he doesn't admit it, he cares for her. Azurys hangs around Alfred. Bruce had made a device that let you understand bats. It looks like a hearing aid but it attached to the back of your ear. Azurys and Alfred keeps the heroes and the bats from fighting too roughly.

It is now two weeks later and the heroes are getting prepared for a party that Bruce is funding at town hall. The men were dressed in tuxes, was dressed in a black dress which started to her chest and ends to her in mid leg, black knee-length one inch high heels. The sleeves were black lace and hid the burn scars on her neck and back. She wore her hair down and over her right shoulder, with her bangs over her right eye.

"Welcome everyone. I hope you have a good time." Bruce said with a smile. Liz went to the food table to get some little cake when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me." Liz turned around to see a man in his 50s, black ear length hair with some gray, hazel eyes, and wearing a tuxedo. Compared to Liz he was tall but she was only 5'3", the man seems to be Bruce's height.

"Yes?" She asks him. The man looked up and down her, as if he's searching for something. Liz frowned. "If you don't need anything, then leave me alone." She said before picking up a cake. The man grabbed her wrist.

"You're Liz. My daughter." The man said, causing Liz to look at him. The man tried to pull her away when another hand took the man's wrist.

"May I know what you are doing to Liz?" Jason hissed at the man, Draculon in his pocket. The man let go of Liz's wrist, that is when Jason steps in front of her.

"I'm Harry Kirkland, the owner of Kirkland Weapon Company. That is my daughter and I will take her back. Come now." The man, Harry, tried to grab Liz again but Jason stopped him.

"Well Harry, if you want her back then you have to talk to Bruce. He's her guardian now. Pick it up with him." Jason's voice was filled with hatred. Jason wraps his arm around Liz's shoulders to take her away from the man claiming to be her father.

"I don't want to go with him. I want to stay here." Liz curled back into Jason's side. Jason held her tight.

"Even though we don't attempt it, Damian and I don't want you to leave either. You are keeping us at the Manor." Jason tells her and its true. Liz is keeping Dick and him there. Liz got a piece of her cake on a fork and held it up for Jason.

"Say 'ahh' Jay." Jason opened his mouth, allowing Liz to give him a piece of cake. The cake was chocolate with white icing and red flowers. "I asked Bruce if we can have a chocolate cake. He said he'll try." Jason chewed his bite.

"It's good. You had a good idea." He smiled. Liz smiles back.

Bruce was standing next to one of the quests with Dick when Harry Kirkland came over with a woman hanging on his arm. She had blond hair, brown eyes, and a red dress. She looked like she was in her 40s. "Mr. Wayne, I have something to talk to you about." He says.

"What can I do for you?" He asks politely.

"I want my daughter back. She is my heir." Harry hissed. Then it's Bruce's turn to get hateful.

"I don't know who you daug-"

"Liz! The girl that you have hidden for eleven years!" Bruce scanned the room, seeing where she was. Liz was by the wall with Jason. Liz was laughing while Jason was smiling. Bruce couldn't help but be happy.

"Then if you want her back, you have to let her come back to Wayne Manor anytime she wants." Dick smiled a little before walking away and came back a short time later.

"She is his heir. She will not have anything to do with you." The woman said. Bruce took this time to smile.

"Then she stays." Both Bruce and Dick walk away from the two.

"I need to make a call. Keep Liz, Jason, and Damian out of trouble." Bruce walks to wall, taking his phone out of his pocket.

 _:Hello Mr. Wayne, what can I do for you?:_  A man answered after the third ring.

"Hello. I just wanted to know if it was possible to change Liz's adoption papers." Bruce told the man. He was the person who wrote her papers.

 _:Ah, you found her? That's great. Come by tomorrow and we'll edit them.:_  The man said with happiness in his voice and hung up. Going back to the party, he saw his children by the wall. Liz, Jason, Tim, and Dick were smiling while Damian had a straight face. Bruce smiled and walked over to them. His new female instincts made him to check on them.

"What are you smiling about?" He asks. Liz looks at him.

"Apparently that Damian doesn't like the fact that 'my parents' are trying to get me to go with them and he will break my father's wrist if he tries." Liz hugs Damian. He tries move out of her arms but no luck.

"Let go!" He yells, with a lot of noise nobody heard him. Liz just hugs the boy tighter. Damian gave up, sighing he hugged back.

"I'm going to try keep her with us Damian." Bruce tells his son. Bruce and everyone knows that Damian cares for her, just like Jason said and he doesn't want her to leave. When it was time to leave, Liz had fell asleep in the limo and Jason had to carry her to her room.

It's the morning after the party, Bruce had went to the man he called last night office. The man had brown ear length hair, brown eyes and he was fairly young. "Alright. What did you want to change?" The man said, sitting at his desk with a name tag that reads 'Mark Clud'.

"The agreement. Liz may go with her parents if everyone votes her out of Wayne Manor and that her parents will have custody of her." Bruce says, Mark types on his computer. After he finishes typing, he prints out the papers and hands them to Bruce.

"Here you are Bruce. In a word of advice, Mr. Kirkland is a backstabber and he doesn't care for anyone but his reputation." Mark told the millionaire. He thanks Mark and leaves to his car. Alfred was at the manor, so Bruce drove himself.

 _ **"Bruce, do you think this will keep Lizzy at your nest?"**_  Skylar said, coming out from his coat pocket.

 ** _"It should. I don't want Liz to be with him. I've been in the same room with him. All he talks about is the weapons his company makes and Liz used to be a weapon. Being with weapons might have a bad effect on her."_** Bruce explained to her. Skylar looks up at him.

 ** _"And the fact she is your child. I'm young, I don't have any children yet but I've seen her with you and your other children."_  **She flies behind the steering wheel.

 ** _"So what about you? Have you found a good mate?"_**  Bruce changed the subject. The bat drops in shock.

 ** _"I haven't. The males are annoying. Even Draculon is annoyed and that is saying something. What about you? Hmm?"_** Skylar smiles, Bruce looks down at her at a red traffic light.

**_"Don't have-"_ **

**_"Bruce, you are a female bat. Your instincts will tell you to have a mate. In your case, they have to be strong, able to take care them self, able to put up with you."_  **She goes on, Bruce tries to ignore the bat but she is right on one thing. His instincts will try to give him a mate, he can't fight that.

Driving back to the manor, there was another car. It was Harry Kirkland's car. Going into his home, he sees Liz sleeping on the floor with the boys beside her, ears and wings out. The boys were watching TV. Dick and Tim were on Liz's right, Jason and Damian were on Liz's left. "Let's leave Liz sleep and take care of business." Bruce told the boys, his eyes leaked black mist. They stood up without waking the girl and heads up to Bruce's office where Harry was waiting. Hiding their bat features, Bruce opened the door, Harry apparently was pacing back and forth.

"About time. I want my daughter back. You have no right to take her." Harry hissed as Bruce and his children walked to his desk.

"I found her eleven years ago on the street by one of the parties I fund. I adopted her because I didn't know she had any parents. She went missing a short time after, I looked for her. What did you do? I didn't hear of anyone telling the police that their child is gone." Bruce's anger started to rise. He put the new adoption papers on his desk for the so-called father to read. Alfred came in and waited by the door. "And if you want her back, everyone has to vote her out." No one said a word, no one voted Liz out.

"You can't do that!" Harry yelled. This time Jason spoke up.

"Actually he can. He is Liz's guardian and he has full custody of her, but that has to be up to Liz herself." The door opened and Liz came in. She walks over to Bruce and goes to the floor, trying to go back to sleep.

"Liz, stay up for a minute." Bruce taps her head. Liz looks at Bruce. "Do you want to go with your father?" She shakes her head 'no'. "What do you want?"

"I want him and so-called mother to leave me alone. I want nothing to do with them. And I will not have anything to do with weapons." Liz says, Harry's face filled with anger. The children stood in front of Bruce's desk.

"You got your answer. You and your wife will leave her alone, and you have no custody of her." Damian glares at the so-called father. Harry slams the papers down and leaves the manor. The front door slammed shut.

"That went well." Tim says, looking at the sleeping girl. She had let out her ears and wings after Harry left.

"Yes Master Tim. Now that you are home Master Bruce, you may be hungry. Wake Mistress Liz and have some food." Alfred leaves, Bruce taps her head again, she grabs his hands and hugs his arm. Bruce lifts her off the ground, Liz smiles.

"Liz, is this necessary?" Bruce asks.

"Yes." Bruce just walks out of his office with Liz hugging his arm and the boys followed. Alfred had made chocolate chip cookies. The boys took one and Liz wrapped her legs around Bruce's arm and ached her back to grab a two cookies. Hanging upside down, Liz gave Bruce one cookie. Bruce took the cookie and took a bite from it.

"Isn't that uncomfortable sir?" Alfred asked as Liz put her cookie in her mouth, grabbing Bruce's arm again before dropping her feet to the ground.

"No, she's very light." Bruce takes another bite, petting Liz on the head between her ears.

"Bat hybrids are strong." Liz jumped on Bruce's back wrapping her arms around Bruce's neck and her legs around his waist. He didn't bend or need to hold her on his back. "A normal person would not be able to stand straight like this. Hybrids have extra strength." Liz laid her head on Bruce's shoulder. Jason nods.

"She does that to me a lot, not a bit heavy but then again, she isn't exactly-" Liz jumped off Bruce's back and pounced on Jason. She started to pull his ears while Jason was pulling her cheek and ear.

"You are acting like children." Damian says, Echo giggling. Dick and Tim were smiling.

"Say goodbye to the quiet home, say hello to noisy home." Alfred said, Bruce smiles.

That night, Siren and Eclipse flew through the Gotham night. She did some digging on her father. Harry Kirkland, born in England, raised in London. He inherited the weapon company from his father. Harry had a record for giving weapons to criminals, and has a contract with Lexcorp. What burns her more is that her father actually considered marrying her to Luthor. Siren was going to get answers from her father, but she already got them. Cameras, and bank reports told her that they did within eleven years. Her parents dropped her off at the building so they can try get a contract with Bruce. When Bruce got the adoption papers, Luthor had already taken me and turned me in a weapon. Over those years, Bruce looked every time he was in a car. Her parents were on Hawaii, not looking for her.

Then when they heard wind that Bruce Wayne adopted a young girl, they had to take a look. And when it was their daughter, they think that they need to take her back. The more Siren thought about it, the more mad she gets. So without dwelling on the matter, she just goes back to the batcave. Bruce was waiting on her when she came in.

"Liz, did you find out what they were doing?" He said, 'they' meant her parents. Using her eyes, Siren took off her uniform and became Liz.

"Yea. They were in Hawaii and never bothered to look where their daughter was." She sits on the ground. Bruce sees how sad Liz was and he looks at the bats on the cave ceiling.

"When you were gone, you know how much gossip I heard? Apparently, the females are making bets," Liz giggles, "about me, Dick, and Jason. They are betting who gets a mate first. The most bets are on Dick. It was a nightmare." Bruce smiles, Liz is happy now.

"Yea, that would be a nightmare. Well that means that your popular with human and bat girls." Liz gets to her feet and jumps on Bruce's back.

"Yea, I guess so. Then I made a bet. I betted that Jason would find one." Bruce walks upstairs with Liz on his back. Bruce dropped Liz off to her room. After the door closed, Bruce started his way back to the batcave. Dick was at the entrance of the batcave leaning on the wall. "Where are you going?" Dick said, even though he might have an idea.

"I need to go to the watchtower. Need to talk to them before they come here." And by 'they', he means Superman and Wonder Woman. They are the only ones who knows he is Batman was.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dick follows Bruce down to the batcave, their bats on their heads.

"I don't want Liz to get in the Justice League or want anyone to know who she is."

"But doesn't Superman already know?"

"He does, but he knows better than to tell. He'll come talk to me about Liz." Bruce gets dressed as Batman, Skylar got off of Bruce's head and went to his shoulder.

"They're going to find out sooner or later." Slipping on the cowl, Batman went to the center of the floor.

"Hopefully they won't know. We deal with Luthor and I don't want her to get caught in that." Batman activated his comm. link. "J'onn, beam me up." Then he disappears.

"She will." Dick says, going to his room.

 ** _"Yes. If it has anything to do with her loved ones, she will get involved."_**  Aurora flies ahead of Dick.

Batman appears on the watchtower. He walks to his computer to work as much he can. "Batman, I need to talk to you." A voice came behind him. It was Superman.

"What do you want? I'm working." Batman harshly said, Skylar laughed.

"I need to talk to you about that girl. She came by my apartment a few weeks ago." This made him turn around and look at the man of steel.

"What was she doing there?" Batman's voice turned in a growl. Superman looked surprised then shook his shock off.

"She wanted to give me this," hands Batman the toy bat that the old man gave her. "She wanted to apologize for trying to kill me weeks ago." Batman takes the toy. This just reminds him that Liz is a nice girl. The Dark Knight sat the toy on the computer and started to work again.

"Is that all?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if she is getting used to living with you." Superman rubs the back of his neck.

"She's fine." That wasn't a lie. Liz and Damian had gotten along, even though she gets him mad. Jason and Dick were living in the manor again. "No need to worry."

"It's just what Luthor did to her is what I'm worried about."

"I'll take care of it."

"Alright, can you tell her that I forgive her. She didn't really what to do all those things." Superman sighs before leaving the room.

 _ **"I like him."**  _Skylar said as soon the door closed.

_**"No."** _

_**"But why?"** _

_**"No."** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg in this chapter.

Over the next three months, Bruce has kept Liz and the bat hybrids quiet. In Gotham, some of the hybrids from Luthor would cause trouble but nothing he handle. Bruce had also found out that he has a scent that the male bats like, so he made a scent masker. He didn't want a mate, but like Skylar said 'instincts will make you'. To keep the scent covered, Bruce had to put on the scent masker in those two months. The third month was another story.

J'onn called Bruce when he was about to put on the masker. The Justice League needed his help when they were fighting Parasite. They were fighting in a old energy factory and Parasite got all of their powers. He left before putting on the masker. Before, he didn't have any powers to give and now he does. Batman used a sound bomb to distract him before kicking him in a energy generator, making him have a energy overload. When Parasite was arrested, they went back to the watchtower. Batman was typing on the computer with everyone behind him.

"Does anyone smell that?" Superman said, Batman froze. Skylar looked at Batman from his side, hidden from sight.

"Smell what?" Wonder Woman replied.

"That smell. Am I the only one that can smell it?" Superman watches as everyone besides Batman sniffs the air.

"I do." Green Lantern nodded. "But I don't like it." Superman arched an eyebrow.

"Really? I like it." Batman couldn't move, he forgot to put on the masker and everyone can smell the scent...wait did Superman said he liked it. Batman pushed that thought in the back of his mind before making his way to his room on the watchtower. He keep a spare masker hidden there in case the masker came off after fighting or in this case, forgot to put it on. "Batman do you smell it?" Batman looked behind him to the man of steel.

"No I don't." Batman continued to his room. Superman gave Batman a look at his back. Batman is now out of the room and the scent is gone. Superman followed Batman to his room and listened inside. He heard bat shrieks and Batman talking.

"Skylar, I'm trying to find the masker. I don't need you to be talking in my ear." Batman said. Bat shrieks came after. Then glass breaks. Superman, without a single thought, opened the door. Batman was in the floor, holding his head, his cape attached to his arms, and the ears on his cowl are bigger. Glass around his feet. A bat flying in circles over his head, shrieking. Superman went over to the kneeling man.

"Bruce, you okay?" Superman asks Batman, the door closes behind him. Batman looks up at the bat.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" Batman gets up, looking for something.

"Just talk. Like everyone can smell that smell but you."

"Allergies, can't smell."

"We both know that's not true. And when you leave the room, the smell is gone." Superman crossed his arms, Batman doesn't look back to him. Superman was starting to get on his nerves.

"If that is all-" The bat shrieks before lands on Batman's head. "I need to look for something and you're in the way. Leave." The bat bites the ears on his cowl, the Batman flinches.

"Why do you have a bat on your head?" Superman goes to his side. Batman glares at Superman.

"Why do you ask to many questions, now let me find what I'm looking for and leave." Batman harshly tells him. The bat bit the ear again. Superman grabs Batman's wrist, making him to look at Superman.

"You been acting strange since Liz started to live with you." Superman glared this time, Batman tries to pull his wrist away.

"What happens in my home is none of your concern. Now, let. Go." Batman hissed. Superman lets go, Batman continues looking.

 _ **"I can't find the masker. You may have forgotten where you put it."**  _Skylar said. Superman arched an eyebrow again. Batman heads out of his room to go to the new teleport beams with Superman following close behind.

"Bruce, I'm only worried about-"

"You don't need to because I'm fine and I want you to leave-" Batman falls to the floor. Superman goes to his side to help him up. Looking at his feet, Superman can see the cause of his friend falling. It was a shadow a hold of Batman's feet. Trying to pull it off, the shadow just wrapped around Superman's wrist. Batman took hold of the shadow, giving a hard pull and the shadow disappeared. Superman helped Batman to his feet when the smell rammed into him.

"I know the smell is coming from you, my friend." Batman got out from the man of steel's grasp and continued to walk to his destination. "And I like the smell, even if you don't like it." Batman stops and looks behind him. The bat shrieks as the bat flew to Superman and back to Batman.

"What do you like about it?" Batman asks and the bat does loopy loops in the air.

 ** _"Very good! If he says the right thing then he's perfect!"_  **Batman grabs the flying bat. Superman brings his hand to his chin to think.

"It smells like my parents home in Smallville. The comfort of Ma's smell, the air after it rains, and..." Superman thinks more. "and the smell of Ma's apple pie." Superman smiles at his friend. The bat wiggles free from Batman's grasp and flies around the two.

 _ **"Oh happy day, happy day! Bruce gets a mate!"**  _The bat shrieks, Batman tries to grab her again but misses. Superman grabs the bat.

"Why do you have a bat?" He says, the bat tries to get free. Batman looks away and continues to walk away. Superman sighs, back to square one. They walked to the teleport beams and Batman starts to type the coordinates to Gotham city. Superman lets the bat go and the bat goes straight to Batman's cowl. The bat is able to pull the cowl off.

"Damnit!" Batman tries to get the bat but no luck. Superman should be shocked but wasn't. His friend had ears, he couldn't help himself and felt the ears. Batman turns his attention from the bat to Superman. "Stop it!" Batman took a swipe at Superman. Superman grabs Batman's wrist.

"What happened? Why are you like this?" Batman turns away and tells him everything. Superman didn't say anything as he took in the information then start to laugh.

"It's not funny, Kent." Batman growled and Superman struggles to stop laughing.

"You got turn in a bat hybrid and a girl one at that." Batman failed to see what was funny, so he decided to fry the man of steel's mind.

"Well, that smell you like is a scent that attracts a mate and apparently you fit the profile." Superman froze as Batman moves past Superman but Superman grabs Batman's wrist and pulls Batman next to him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's just the scent talking."

"And if it wasn't?" Batman froze at Superman's response. He didn't want any mate, he doesn't have the time. Instincts have other plans, they want a mate and children. Even the mighty Batman can't fight instincts. Superman takes advantage of Batman's silence and put his forehead on his friend's.

"You're annoying Kent. Making me give in these stupid instincts." Superman laughs, "Remind me to punch you with kryptonite."

"Yea, I'll remind you." This time, Batman smiles.

After an hour, Batman and Superman went to the batcave. The two superheroes changed out of their uniforms into normal clothes. They headed upstairs in the living room. The children were asleep with bat features out. Jason and Dick on the outside, Tim next to Jason, Damian next to Dick with Liz in the middle of them. Their bats sleeping with them, next to their heads. Bruce smiles while Clark is shocked. Bruce let his bat features out as well and passed a translator to Clark. "What's this?" Clark asks as he puts the translator behind his ear.

"It ables you to understand bats." Bruce walks down the stairs, leaving Clark at the top of the stairs. Clark shook his head and caught up to Bruce. Bruce went to the sleeping children and started to wake them. When they didn't wake, Bruce had another plan. "Azurys, can you wake them for me?" A bat came in the room and started to bite the ears of the sleeping children. Jason was the first to wake up, used to having his ears bit at.

"Damn! Can't you wake us normally!" Jason yells, he sits up and tries to swipe Azurys away. Draculon was sleeping next to Jason. Dick is the next to wake up.

"Language Jay." Dick sits up, Aurora clinging on his hair, covering his eyes. Dick moves her to between his ears. Jason glares at him.

"If you're to fight, go outside or in the batcave." Tim rubs his eyes with Nyx on his shoulder. Damian sits up and sees his father with Clark beside him.

"Hello father. I can explain." Damian says, Echo on his hand.

"I wanted to take a nap, so I made them to take it with me." Liz sits up and stretched her arms and wings without hitting anyone. Tim sits up.

"And it's comfortable." Damian nods slowly. Dick laughs.

"Only Liz can make Jason do something." Jason jumps at Dick, Aurora flies away before Jason crashes in her friend.

"Oh yea how about when she tried to get you to spar with her but when you said 'no', she made a sad face and you agreed." Jason says as he pulls Dick's ears. In return, Dick pulled Jason's ears back. Tim, Damian, and Liz just watched until Liz looked at Bruce. Her face lit up and smiled. She got to her feet, jumped on Bruce, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear. Bruce whispered back, Liz hugs Bruce tightly and he hugs back.

"Well, I'm going to get my reward." Liz dropped to the ground and made her way, that made Jason and Dick to stop fighting. Jason had hold of one of Dick's ears, Dick had one hand on Jason's wrist, the hand pulling his ear and the other hand on Jason's free hand. They both looked at Liz.

"What do you mean?" Dick said, the two sat up. Liz turned around.

"You'll see." Liz went on her way. Tim and Damian looked at Bruce. Tim's face turned shocked, Damian widen his eyes. Dick and Jason looked at each other.

"We're out of the loop, aren't we?" Jason said, Dick nodded. Clark looked back and forth between Bruce and the two boys on the floor. Tim turned to Jason and Dick.

"Remember what Azurys told us?" The two shook their heads. Tim sighs. "She said that we bat instincts and we will have to carry them out. Bruce just carried his out." Jason's face turn shocked, Dick was still looking blank.

 _ **"Bruce has a mate dumbass and it's that person."**  _Draculon said tiredly, pointing to Clark. Dick then understood why everyone was shocked.

"Well, at least it's someone he tru-wait, did Liz say reward?" Dick said, just as Liz came into view with chocolate bar in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Tim asks, flying up to her. Liz gave him a piece.

"This was the reward. Whoever wins gets to choose the reward. I chose chocolate but Alfred must've over heard and got me this." Tim took a bite from the chocolate. Damian gets up and walks outside. Liz gives Tim the chocolate and flies after Damian.

Damian just looked the ground when he heard someone behind him. Turning around he saw Liz. "What do you want?" He turns back. Liz came in front of the boy.

"Are you mad? If so, is it Bruce, Clark, or me?" Damian looks up at her. "I can understand if you're mad at me. For being in Metropolis, for getting caught, for not stopping that mad scientist turning you in hybrids." Liz goes to her knees. "But if you're mad at Bruce or Clark then think, he might be happy. Even the Dark Knight wants happiness, don't you think, Son of the Dark Knight?" Damian looks back at the ground then back at the ground.

"Alright." He stands up, Liz jumps to her feet. She grabs the boy's wrist and threw him on her back. "Hey! I don't need to be carried!" Liz laughs at the boy's out burst, Damian wraps his arms around her neck.

"I know you don't but I want too and if Clark hurts Mama Bat, we'll give him a kryptonite bath." Liz walks back to the manor.

"I have a question." Liz looked at the boy on her back. "What happens if you don't know what to do and if you have too many teachings in our head?" Damian asked. Liz pats his arm.

"Well, I was forced to do something or I'll be punished but I knew what teaching to go with. I can't kill. I can't do it but if something happens to my new family then that would be my last resort." Damian tighten his hold. "But if I was in your case, I would..." Liz thought it over. "I would have killing someone as my last resort. I may be an assassin, but when you have teaching drilled in your head it'll be hard to work around them." Liz came to the door and ruffled Damian's hair. "I would keep the thought in the back of my mind and that my father cares for me, no matter what I did. Even if it's Batman." Damian drops to his feet. Liz opens the door to see Tim, Jason, and Dick at the door. "Uhh..." Jason and Tim pulls Liz and Damian in a huddle.

"Liz did you know what the bat DNA did to Bruce?" Tim asks, Liz scratches the back of her head.

"Well..." The three bat hybrids stared at her and slowly Liz nods her head.

"So, I know what it does." Damian says, Echo nods her head.

"How do you know that Bruce can-"

"I'm his son." Damian interrupted Tim. The boy started his way before stopping. The bat hybrids looked at him. "And Liz told me." They turned back at Liz but she was gone. She ran out of the huddle when they were looking at Damian.

"Mama Bat, help!" The three boys ran after her. Bruce and Clark were in dining room when Liz yelled.

"Mama Bat?" Clark looks at Bruce, who shrugged his shoulders.

"She calls that sometimes, especially when she knows she's in trouble." Liz bursts in the room and hid under the table. "You'll feel the same when she starts calling you Papa Bat." Bruce smiles as he checks under the table. Liz was looking up at him. "What did you do?"

"I didn't tell anyone about what the DNA did to you." Liz said before the three hybrids came in the door. Liz hid deeper under the table before the three boys went under the table and the table started to shake and jerk. Bruce had the time to back away from the table but Clark didn't. By time he did, his pant legs were teared to shreds. This went on until Azurys went under the table and Damian came in the door soon after.

 _ **"Children stop making so much noise! Now get off the floor and put your tails in a chair!"**  _She yelled. The hybrids came from under the table and sat down. Jason and Damian sat beside Clark on the right side. Liz, Dick, and Tim sat on the left side. Alfred brought the food on the table and they began to eat. Their bats came in the room and began to eat with them.

"Is it always like this?" Clark asks Bruce, who nodded.

"Just about but after three months, you get used to it." Just then Liz's chair flew backwards. Clark stood up, Bruce sighed. "Jason." He warned at the oldest hybrid. Jason shrugged his shoulders. Then Liz jumped at Jason, making him go backwards. Azurys went the two and bit their ears.

"Oww! Damn bat!" Jason yelled, Azurys bit harder.

 _ **"Child, stop starting a fight! If you're going to do that, then go outside or in the cave!"**  _Azurys yelled. Jason rubs his ears. Liz twitches her ears and smiles.

"They always do this too?" Clark helps the two off the floor.

"Pretty much, just not a lot. I got to talk to you later." Bruce said. Dinner went on with no fighting.

The hybrids went to the batcave. Bruce went the batcomputer and brought up a diagram of a scan of himself. "Remember that smell that you boys smelt?" The oldest boys nodded.

"Yea, it doesn't smell too good." Dick said. Bruce looked at them.

"That smell is a scent that attracts a mate." The boys nodded. "That smell is from me and instincts tell me to get a mate." Bruce edits the diagram to show the inside. There was a uterus. The hybrids, minus Liz and Damian, had shock written on their face. "Liz explain." He goes over to Alfred who came down with cookies at Bruce's request. Liz makes a illusion of the diagram of a man and a woman with the bat DNA.

"If the DNA is to the right gender, then nothing happens, as you can see. Everything in the right order. The woman's eggs gets the bat DNA in them and the same with the man. So they came make a bat hybrid child. " Liz explained, the diagram changed. "But if you give them the wrong DNA, like with Bruce, then you change. To a human, you are the gender you are but to bats, you are what is inside. That is the slow side effect. If you are like Bruce, then you can have children but not as a human." Liz took away the woman diagram. "Bruce would be infertile as a human but as a hybrid, he can have children." Bruce came over to them with Clark behind him, Bruce still eating a cookie.

"Yes, female instincts are hard to ignore. Be glad that you have male instincts instead." Bruce bit into his cookie. Jason looked at Clark.

"Well, apparently we can't do anything about it. So Papa Bat," Clark opened his mouth, "don't hurt mom or we'll kick your ass." Bruce glares at Jason. Clark looked at Bruce.

"Mom?" Bruce turns to his new mate.

"The bat DNA are all related and I have female bat DNA, put the pieces together Kent." Bruce heads back upstairs, Clark's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, you're saying that technically Bruce is your mother?" The bat children nodded their heads, Liz had a smile on her face.

"Yep and guess who you are? Out step-father." Liz flew to the stairs and continued her way. Jason was next. He actually let Liz jump on his back. Tim followed, soon Dick followed. All was left in the cave was Clark, Damian, and the bats.

"I won't say I except anything, but I will watch you." Damian glared at Clark and a sound of a light sounding shriek came from upstairs.

 _ **"Dami, your father is calling for you."**  _Echo told her friend. Damian nodded and headed upstairs. Clark followed. He went to Bruce's room. He was already in his bed, bat features are out and laying on his side facing away from Clark.

"It that comfortable?" Clark walks to the bed. Bruce opened one eye.

"Yea." Bruce turned to face Clark. "Do you want to learn something?" Clark nodded. Bruce sat up and brought his hands on the side of Clark's face. He brought his forehead that touches Clark's. "This is how bats greet others. We have been using this greeting." Clark brought his hand to the side of Bruce's face.

"Then I will do the same." Clark smiles. Bruce couldn't help to help to smile, Clark's smiles are contagious. The door slams open.

"Family hug!" Liz yelled as she ran over to the mates and hugged them. Behind her, was the other hybrids came in and hugged them as well.

"What brought this on?" Bruce asks, Liz was on Clark's back and her arms around Bruce's neck, Jason was behind the two mates, one arm around Clark and the other around Bruce, Dick was opposite direction of Jason but the same way he was hugging, Tim was behind Clark and hugging his waist, Damian was hugging his father.

"I told them that if they did this, the next time we spar, I'll let them win." Liz smiled.

"Yea she wanted us to do this, who knows why." Jason says as everyone gets out of the hug. Liz giggles and went out of the room. The hybrids followed.

"I know why." Bruce said as soon the door closed. Clark sits on the bed.

"What is it?"

"Her family is going to get bigger and she's happy." Clark looks at Bruce.

"From you told me, you are the only true family she has."

"I am. She is very strange girl but she can't help that. Luthor helped with that." Bruce almost growled. Clark goes to the window and opens it.

"I'll see you in the watchtower or tomorrow." Clark said his goodbye and left. Bruce smiles and used his shadows to close the window.

"You could've closed the window." Bruce teases his mate, knowing that Clark can hear him. Laying down, Azurys came down to him.

 ** _"You have a mate. Congratulations."_  **Azurys smiled.

 _ **" Instincts are hard to fight Azurys."**_Bruce says.

 _ **"Well, you think that we choose mates blindly? We don't. The mates we chose we love. Instincts know who we love."**_  Azurys explains.  _ **"I'll let you sleep. Goodnight."**  _Azurys flies away to another part of the house. Bruce used his shadows to make a travel system for the bats.

Bruce started to fall a sleep. "Goodnight, Clark." Bruce says before he closes his eyes.

In Metropolis, Clark changes out of his clothes and into his pajamas when he heard Bruce, "Goodnight, Clark." Clark smiled as he heard Bruce, even though he was speaking like a bat.

"Goodnight, Bruce."

Clark has been going to the manor everyday since then. Bruce acted the same but when they were alone, Clark would be clingy and Bruce will get mad. At the manor, Clark would beside Bruce but he would be taken by Liz. Everyone was in the batcave when Liz made Clark blush.

"Mama Bat, do you like Superbat?" Bruce looked back at Liz. She used her illusions to make Clark's uniform to a bat uniform. The uniform was like Batman's but the cape was red, and the uniform itself was a dark blue. The mask only covered Clark's eyes and the edges of the mask extended to look like bat ears. The Superman symbol was the same but had bat winds connected to it.

"Yes, a new superhero. The Mighty Superbat." Bruce smiled as everyone laughed, even the bats laughed. Clark's face was red but he was smiling.

The rest of the Justice League didn't know of Superman and Batman were together, or now that he was on his second month. During his first month, Bruce had built a brace to hide and protect his stomach. It was made from flexible iron armor with Liz's illusion power fused with the iron. It is able to stay in one piece when Superman punches it and with Liz's power he will look normal. And at Clark's request, Bruce took a break from Wayne Enterprise.

On Bruce's third month, Liz was able to use her illusions to let everyone see the child in Bruce's stomach in color. When Liz brought the illusion up, there were two children. A boy with black hair and a girl with brown hair. They both have ears and wings.

"Well, isn't that a surprise. Twins." Jason said, looking at the mates. Bruce was surprised and Clark was smiling. The man of steel turned and hugged Bruce. The Dark Knight just stares at the illusion. They just laid there, not in the care in the world. Everyone was shocked, but they didn't show it.

 _ **"How cute."**  _Skylar said, the female bats agreed and the males didn't say anything. Bruce finally smiled, maybe it's just his instincts.

On Bruce's fourth month, he started to eat some leaves and a type of moss, which Alfred doesn't like.

"Master Bruce, will you please stop eating that and have some real food." Alfred tells Bruce. They were in the batcave. The bat children were upstairs sleeping.

"Alfred I will eat some food, even when it makes me sick. And this isn't that bad." Bruce takes a bite from the moss he found. Clark was standing beside Alfred and looks up at the bats.

"Hey, Mist do you know why he's eating moss and leaves?" Clark asks one of the bats. Mist is like Azurys, a female who had children before. She was a grey colored bat with one cataract in her left eye.

 _ **"I'm sorry dear, I do not. I never had to eat leaves and moss."**  _Mist said. Clark smiles.

"It's alright. I should've thought that bats and bat hybrids are different, as well the same." Clark goes over to Bruce and takes the moss from him. "Bruce why do you try to eat regular food hmm?" Bruce glares at him then he gets to feet.

"Alright. Alfred I'll take some food." Bruce walks to the stairs and makes his way up them. Even when his only on his fourth month, it was getting hard to move around. Clark flew up the stairs to help Bruce. "I don't need help Clark. I can get up the stairs fine." Bruce says, glaring at Clark.

"But I would feel better if I help you." Clark smiles. Bruce just continues to walk up the stairs with Clark and Alfred behind him. Skylar on Clark's head. Then Bruce stops. Skylar and Clark smiles. Sometimes Bruce would be walking and he would just stop, Clark would usually have to help him. Clark picks up Bruce and flies him upstairs and sets him down in the dining room. Clark leaves to wake the bat children. They were in the same position, huddled together with bat features out. "Wake up." Clark pulls their ears. Jason was the first to wake up.

"What is it with you people pulling ears? My ears will pull off." The bat children sits up and walks to the dining room. After eating dinner, Dick, Jason, and Tim stayed awake while Liz and Damian went back to sleep. They were in the floor.

"This case is confusing." Dick said, sitting on the couch and looking at his computer. He has been trying to figure out who killed a man by not even leaving any evidence. Liz and Damian woke up. Liz went to Dick's computer.

"See the table. The table is messed up. If you go with that man is a neat freak, then that would not be like that. And you can rule out that he killed himself. He got a good job, he's happy and he didn't have any sign of killing himself. I would see what is in those papers and see if they have any finger prints." Liz said before laying next to the couch. Damian walked to the kitchen to get food for Echo. Clark smiles.

"Liz is good at scanning for answers, isn't she?" Clark said to Bruce. Bruce was sitting in a chair with his head tilted back and eyes closed.

"Yes she is. If you are stumped on something, she will figure it out." Bruce replies. He isn't getting a enough sleep because the twins were moving to much and their wings will be uncomfortable.

"So in other words, she is Batman's daughter." Clark laughs, Bruce smiles.

Bruce is now on his eighth month and Clark is getting more clingy. He won't leave Bruce's side and he made up a excuse for him to stay on the watchtower during Bruce's five month. The Justice League was called in, Green Lantern found a planet a few planets away from Pluto. The planet is like Earth but according to Green Lantern, there's no buildings, no roads, and sidewalks. No modern inventions like cars. No electricity.

"So is there a reason why we're learning about it now?" Hawkgirl said, her arms crossed over her chest. Green Lantern turned her.

"Because we're going to go to it and see they would have any villains on the planet. This planet is like America back in the 1400s, all plants, nothing modern." Superman and Batman looked at each other. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern argued about the planet, after awhile, Superman and Batman left to go to back to Gotham.

"You aren't going Bruce." Superman said as Batman typed the coordinates to Gotham.

"Clark, I'm going. If something happens, that's what you're for." The coordinates are punched in, the two heroes transported to the batcave. Superman changed out of his uniform and in normal clothes. Batman was using his shadows. Since his fifth month, he had to rely on his shadows. He and the bat children don't rely on their powers and only use when they have to. Clark came up behind Bruce and wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist.

"But I don't want to worry about you on another planet." Batman turns to him.

"Clark, even like this, I can take care of myself. And if anything happens when you're not there, I just use my shriek. I'll just warn everyone." Clark sighs. He tightens his hold. "Clark, I'm a month early to go pop." Batman pats Clark's arm.

Without them knowing, the bat children were watching them from a fake wall that Liz made. "Bruce and Clark are going to another planet? They can't go." Tim said, his bat instincts going wild. Liz looked at her brother.

"Well, not without us. Skylar told me that they're leaving tomorrow at noon. That's get everything ready. Let's see if the other bat family can watch Gotham for us." The bat children agreed with Liz and snuck out of the batcave. Dick went to Barbara, Jason went to talk to Stephanie, Tim stayed in his room trying to get a hold of Batwoman, Liz and Damian went to Gordon.

"What is wrong with you? Scaring a old man." Gordon said, sitting at his desk. Siren shrugs.

"We live with Batman Jim. But I am the bearer of bad news. The Justice League is going to a another planet tomorrow and we're going with them." Jim's face turned sad.

"What is Gotham going to without you?"

"We're trying to get the other members of the Bat Family to watch Gotham for us. So far only two. Red Robin is trying to get a hold of Batwoman." Robin looks at Siren. He never been pared with her. Siren is serious when she's like this. It's hard to believe that Liz and Siren are the same person.

The two left Gordon and went back to the manor. Bruce and Clark already went to sleep, so the bat children will meet in the batcave. Tim already was there. "Steph said she'll do it." Jason took off his helmet and rubbed his ears.

"Barbara said she'll help." Dick took of his mask and stores his uniform in his eyes. Liz and Damian did the same.

"And we both owe the girls." Jason said, changing his clothes to a muscle shirt and sweat pants. Liz smiles.

"Gordon says he'll do his best helping us and I owe him." Liz went over to Tim, who was sitting at the batcomputer. "Tim, any luck?" She hugs him from behind. Tim hugs his sister back.

"Yea, she said she'll help but we owe her." Liz giggled.

"I'm sure we'll take all these owes. Why don't we sneak back upstairs?" They went back upstairs but instead of walking, they're using their wings to fly so they won't wake up Bruce and Clark.

In the morning, they said bye to Bruce and Clark and when they left, the bat children raced upstairs getting their things. Liz hacked into the watchtower to keep themselves unknown. After they used the teleport beams. By time they go there, the League were already in the Javelin. Liz found a loose panel and the children used that to get in. "Liz, may I ask, how did you know about that panel?" Tim whispered, Liz looked at him.

"I was forced to work for Luthor." Liz walked to a panel and took the panel off, revealing a empty closet like room. "We can hide in here. Hurry before they see us, they will come down here soon." The hybrids went in the room. Found out the room was big enough for all of them. Liz put the panel back on the just when the Javelin took off. The ride was just fine until the Javelin felt like it was falling. Dick felt water near by, so he tried to slow the fall but it was too much. The Javelin jerked as it collided with something, probably the ground. The land was bumpy but the hybrids were still alive.

"What the hell was that about?" Jason rubs his head. Jason was on the floor with Dick, Tim, Liz, and Damian on top of him.

"Not sure but I'm sure will find out." Tim looks to the bag by the wall. "You guys okay?" He asks, Nyx's head popped from the bag.

 _ **"We're good, probably going to be sore tomorrow, but good."**  _Nyx says, Tim smiles. There was no way that the bat children was going to leave their bat friends home, when Skylar was going too.

"So what are we going to do?" Dick rubs his neck. Liz thinks a moment.

"Bruce will find us." Tim looks up at her.

"Why do say that?" He asks, Liz points at the panel, the whole right side of the panel was gone. The gap is large enough to see who was inside.

"Oh."


	6. Chapter 6

Minutes before the crash, everything was going smoothly. Nothing was wrong. Wonder Woman was driving the Javelin. Superman looks back Batman. He had no expression like always. Superman sighs quietly but Wonder Woman saw him. "Clark is something wrong?" She asks, Superman turned to her and he could feel Batman glaring at him.

"I'm fine." He waves and her off. He was going to get a mouth full from Bruce later. That's when something went wrong. The Javelin started to fall in the atmosphere of the planet. Superman went straight to Batman to protect him from anything, but his mate pushed him away from.

"Diana, what happened!" Batman yelled to her.

"I'm not sure! As soon we entered the atmosphere, the everything failed. And we're going to crash if can't stop." Then water appeared out of nowhere and tried to stop the falling jet. The water was helping but not much. The spaceship crashed into the ground. Superman covered Batman with his body and cape. The jet finally stopped and everyone recovered from the crash. Going outside of the crashed spaceship, the Leaguers can see where they crashed at.

They crashed in the middle of a forest. The trees were as tall as skyscrapers, a river was heard not far from the heroes. Hawkgirl looked around. "You're not kidding. Just like a forests back on Earth." Batman looks over at a broken panel of the ship. He goes over to the panel and takes it off. The heroes followed him to see what's inside.

"What are you doing?" Batman growled at his children, they had their bat features out. Jason was pinned on the floor with Dick, Tim, Liz, and Damian on top of him. The bats was also with them.

"Umm, hi." Liz smiled, Batman glared. "It was my idea. You couldn't go to another planet without us." The children unstacked themselves. Jason got to his feet.

"Finally. My back started to hurt." He rubs the back of his neck. Liz and Dick giggles at Jason. Green Lantern spoke up.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He says to the group. The children points to Superman and Batman.

"We're with them." They said in unison. The Leaguers stared at the two heroes. Superman was smiling, Batman didn't do anything, just glared at his children.

Dick wore a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Jason wore a red T-shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and his jacket. Tim wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes. Damian wore a black T-shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Liz wore a purple T-shirt, black jeans, her combat boots, and white bandages wrapped around her wrists.

"Since when did you have children Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked, Dick opened his mouth to say something but the Batglare made him close his mouth. Liz and Jason laughed.

"Awhile." The only response they got from him. Liz looked to the side. She could hear something or someone coming this way. She went to Superman and pulled at his cape. The man of steel looked at the girl.

"Something or someone is coming this way." Liz whispers to him. Superman looks to where the sound is coming from. Then out of nowhere, men came out of the bushes with spears pointing at the heroes. The men had bat features like Batman and the children. The men wore animal skin around their waists. A few of the men held the heroes hands behind their backs. One man with gray ears and wings came forward. He looked to be in his early 60s, black hair with gray, eyes are a cold brown. His height is a few inches taller then Batman. He wore a black animal skin around his waist with a few beads around his wrist.

"Who are you and why are you in my territory? What clan are you from?" The man snarled. Superman was first to speak.

"We are the Justice League and we didn't mean to come in your territory." He says calmly. The man didn't look happy.

"Who is your Chief?" He glared at the group. Batman moves his arms, the position he was in was hurting his waist.

"Chief? You mean leader?" Superman asks, the man nods once. "He is." Looking at Batman.

"A female can't be your Chief. Who is your Chief?" Superman was about to reply when Batman spoke up.

"He is. I help him." Batman moves his arms more. The man looked between the two.

"You're his mate." Superman looked at Batman. He nodded.

"Father, please let the female go." A new voice rang out. A younger man came behind the older man. He has black and brown wings and ears. His wings were a little bit bigger then Batman's, his ears were a little bit bigger too. His hair was black and down to his neck. Eyes are dark brown with a light brown in them. He stood at the man's shoulders. The animal skin he wore was similar to the man but with wrist like bands around his wrists, red and blue beats on his right ear. He looked about 18.

"Shadow quiet." The man said. The younger man, Shadow, stepped in front of his father.

"But father, can't you tell? He has a child. Let him go." Shadow turns to the man who is holding Batman. The man lets him go. Shadow's father visibly got madder.

"Shadow I am Chief, not you." He growled, Shadow didn't look scared.

"I know father but holding a mother with a child like that would be painful." Shadow said with proud in his voice. His father growls more. Liz watches as Shadow looks at her, she smiles at him. He looked shocked. "Please go back to the clan father." He pleads, his father turns around and starts to walk away, the men let the heroes than starts to follow him. Only Shadow stayed.

"Thank you." Superman walks up Shadow. Shadow looked at Superman and bowed his head.

"My father is a strange one. I thought he would be careful with your mate, but I guess I was wrong." Shadow replied, Batman tried to push his children away from Shadow but Liz went and jumped on Superman's back. He almost fell for he wasn't expecting it.

"Hi, you are very brave to deal with your father like that. I would have left already." Liz held out her hand. Shadow took her hand in his, he smiled.

"You know from experience. Is he your mother?" Shadow points at Batman. Batman looks over at him, knowing that Shadow was talking about him.

"Well, yes and no. That's another story for another time." Liz goes back to Batman. Shadow starts his way back to his home. The Leaguers stared at Superman and Batman.

"You have some explaining to do." Wonder Woman folded her arms. Superman scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! We got turned into bat/human hybrids but when we did, Bruce got turned into a female bat and Clark screwed him, now he's pregnant. Any questions?" Jason told them, Superman blushed. Batman glared at Jason.

"Language Jay." Dick looked at his brother, "That was for Clark and Bruce's story to tell." Liz went to Batman.

"I didn't tell him to tell. He did it on his own." She said while Dick and Jason argued.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would've understood." Hawkgirl said, crossing her arms over her chest. Batman got his cowl pulled off by Skylar.

"Skylar!" Batman growled and tried to grab her but she kept flying out of reach. Wonder Woman lifted an eyebrow as she watches Batman go after the bat called 'Skylar'. She looked over at the stowaways. They were eating fruit with bats next to them.

"Shouldn't you help Bruce?" The bat children looked over at her then to Batman. They shook their heads. "Why not?"

"Those two argue all the time, so we got got used to it." Dick says, taking a bite from his apple. His bat also took a bite from the apple. The children nodded their heads.

"Yea. After awhile, it gets common for Bruce and Skylar to fight." Jason says, looking over at his siblings. "What was the first fight that they had?"

"Oh! It was when were working on that case! What was it? Oh! It was the Joker case. Skylar thought it was the Joker and Bruce thought it wasn't because it wasn't the Joker's MO." Liz said, her bat on her head.

"Really? Who was right?" Flash asked, interested if the mighty Batman lost to a bat.

"Skylar did." The children said in unison. Flash busted out laughing. That caused Batman looked over at him.

"You told the story where Skylar and I fought over who it was, didn't you?" The children nodded. Superman chuckled at the response his mate got. "Reason why we didn't tell you was I wanted to keep the children I have and them," Batman points at his children, "quiet." Wonder Woman noticed that the stowaways had bat features while Batman don't.

"Bruce, why don't you have bat features like your children do?" Batman brings out his ears and wings for them to see. They already know his secret, might as well show the rest.

"We can hide the bat features with our eyes. Our eyes are like pockets to keep our bat features and other things." Batman told them. He goes over to his children and pulls their ears. "This is League business. You should not be here." He pulls harder.

"Damnit you're as bad as Azurys about ear pulling! My ears are sensitive!" Jason yelled as Batman let go of their ears.

"Then you should know better." Hawkgirl looked at Superman.

"Are they like that all the time?" She asks him. Superman shrugs with a smile.

"In the eight months I have been with Bruce, yes. But they try to leave him alone." Superman gets hit with a batarang. Batman was glaring at him. The children shook their heads. For a moment, Superman didn't know what he said was bad then he knows. "Uhh..." He looks over at his friends. They looked shocked.

"Wait a moment, Bruce is eight months pregnant! Why didn't you stop him from coming!?" Wonder Woman said at Superman.

"I tried, even threatening him that I was going to seal the batcave. He still came. He said that he'll be fine. He is wearing a brace and I'm here." Superman walks over to his mate. "You know who stubborn he is, Diana." Wonder Woman looked at Dick and Tim as they flew up to the tree tops and took leaves and let them fall to the ground. Liz and Jason took the leaves and made beds and hammocks with them.

"You're right but what are we going to do?" That is when Liz flew to Diana and hanged upside down.

"That is where us nerdy bats come in. Timmy and I can help fix the Javelin. We can fix some of the broken parts but it'll be hard on his planet. John," Liz flies to Green Lantern, "didn't you say that this planet had no modern things? That the problem." She puts her feet to the ground, walking to the broken spaceship. She goes in the hole in the Javelin. A purple light came from all the creaks and holes. "Jay, come here! I need your fire!" The girl yells. Jason flies in the spaceship. Next thing you hear, is the sound of metal getting welded together.

The heroes just stares at the Javelin. The two have fixed most of the creaks and hole, except the hole that they went into. Liz and Jason came from the hole. They had oil covering their clothes, hands, shoes, and faces. Liz came forward with a broken canister. "This used to have a type of fuel inside. You didn't know because it was hidden so well." Liz looks where Damian was. He standing beside Bruce while Bruce and Superman were talking. "Hey Demon Spawn, come here." Damian looks over who called his name and goes over to Liz.

"What?" A light scowl painted on his face. Liz smiles and holds out the canister.

"I need you to full this with poison while I get somethings. Think you can do it?" Her voice in doubt. She loves to get under Damian's skin.

"Give it." He takes it out of Liz's hands, she giggles a little. She flew to Tim, who was on the ground again with Dick, and grabs his wrist.

"Need your help." She said as she flew the both of them deeper in the forest. Tim yelped when Liz pulled his arm with her. Hawkgirl looks over at Bruce and Superman.

"I like her. She is full of energy." The other heroes agreed with her. Bruce goes over to a bed of leaves and lays down with his wings as cover from everything.

"She's always like that. She's very smart, she sometimes surprise us." Bruce says, turning on his side. Damian holds the canister full of poison closed as he makes his way to Dick.

"What's that?" He asks the little boy.

"Poison. The Bat Child told me to put poison in this." Damian holds up the canister. Dick looks at the green poison gas.

"Oww! Damnit!" Jason yelled at something came and hit him in the head. It was apple sized watermelon. The color of it was a watermelon.

"Sorry. I couldn't hold it so I kicked it." Liz came in view with leaves and fruit in her arms. Tim came behind her with some metal in his arms.

"What is that stuff?" Dick says, walking to Liz to help her.

"Well, this stuff is for that canister. The metal is from the ship. Uh..." She looks at the Javelin then to the pieces of metal Tim's arms. "Most of it."

"Most? More like, few of it." Jason goes to the metal as Tim sets it down.

Liz gets some of the fruit and squeezed the juice in a purple cup. The fruit was different kinds of colors: red, blue, purple, and green. The juice was the same, the color of the juice isn't the color of the fruit. Liz then added some of leaves to the fruit juice. The color changed to a light blue. She sat her hand on the opening of the cup and gave it a shake.

Taking her hand away, the juice is a lighter blue with a little bit of yellow. "Demon Spawn I need the canister." Damian gave her the canister. Liz quickly took the canister apart and put in the top of the cup. She poured the liquid in the cup into the canister. Setting the canister back together, the liquid crystal and the poison mixed together. "Jay need your help now." Liz says to her brother. He comes over to her. "Can you melt the glass together?"

"Yes." Jason opens his hand and let his fire loose. The flame grew to one foot tall. Liz held the canister in the flame and used her illusions to pour sand on the broken glass. "Where did you find sand?" He said.

"If you know where to look, then it's easy to find." Liz smiles. She takes the canister out of the flame. The glass fused together. "Haha! Fixed!" Liz hugs her brother, who hugs her back.

"Not putting yourself or anything, but how will that help?" Flash asks the girl.

"A few years ago, I was thought how to make energy out of anything if you do it right. If you don't do it right, then well, boom." Liz explains, not really wanting to tell them about Luthor just yet. Flash widen his eyes.

"Really? You can do that!?" He smiles.

"Yea and I need you to shake this as fast you can." Liz hands out the canister to him. Flash takes it and shakes the canister. After he was finished, the contents inside was almost a electrifying blue. Liz hugs out of the hug and takes the canister to the Javelin. She disappears inside. Everyone waited for her to come out. "It works! Now just have to fix..." She trailed off what she was saying. "Demon Spawn, what time is it?!" She yells from the Javelin.

Damian looks up at the sun. "We've been here when the sun was at one o'clock. Now it is five o'clock." He said, turning to his father who was eating one of the leaves that Liz didn't use.

"Then it's best to stop and find some dinner. Bats, what do you say?" The bats that was now on their friends and shrieking. "Well, you can find food for you and I'll find some for us." Liz came out of the ship. One of the bats with purple flew to her. "You can eat some of the fruit there." She points at the fruit on the ground. Liz went off in the forest. The heroes sat down on the leaves beds and hammocks and relaxed for a bit. Dick and Tim built them under the trees in the shade.

"Bruce are you okay?" Diana asked. Bruce looked behind him. Black mist swarmed around him and he changed out of his uniform and into gray sweat pants and a white shirt, bat features still out.

"Yea. I get tired at this time of the day." Bruce sits up, his wings stretched out. His ear twitched and turned his head. "Come out." He said, everyone looked at the direction he was looking at. Shadow came out of the bushes with a box and Liz behind him.

"Look who I found! The son of the ass Chief, Shadow." Liz had a smile on her face, a purple basket behind her with fruit inside. "He helped me get these! And they taste good too!" She was about to sit down the fruit on the ground when the ground lifted up like a table.

"I thought you would like the fruit on a table instead of the ground." Shadow said. He was standing with one leg out and the other behind him, like a fighting style. Bruce stares at him before he goes over to the young man.

Shadow stands straight up and hands out the box. "This is for you." Bruce doesn't say anything. "As an apology for my father." Silence. "Uhh...this box is filled with herbs. For the child." Shadow was getting nervous but he was showing it.

"Wow. He's not breaking." Flash looked amazed, Liz went to his side and hugged his arm. "Can you believe that?" He asked her.

"No. Normally people would be shaking! But..." Liz went over to Shadow. "he's not!" Shadow looked over at Liz before looking back to Bruce and opened his mouth.

"You already apologized. Don't over apologize. Thank you for the box." Bruce takes the box, Superman came up beside him.

"I'll take that Bruce." He tries to take the box but Bruce glares at him and stops Superman in his tracks.

"No. I can carry a damn box filled with damn herbs." Bruce snapped harshly at him. Shadow flinched at harsh tone. Liz elbowed Shadow's ribs softly.

"Not worry. He's great full for the box. He's also tired, so..." Liz shrugged her shoulders. Shadow nodded in understanding. Liz smiles at him and he feels his face grow hot.

"I'm-sorry but I...uh...need to-" Shadow tripped over a rock behind him, "sorry, I need to go...bye." He shuttered as he tries to leave. Liz laughs at him as he goes out of sight.

"You know what?" Liz turned to her brother, "I think he like you." Jason smiles. Liz raises an eyebrow. "Trust me, he does and he's trying to hard." Jason wraps his arm over her shoulders.

"This is good right?" Flash, or Barry Allen, asked Liz.

"Of course! I tasted them myself! Just like the fruit on Earth!" She waved her hand in a 'don't worry' wave. That got Bruce's attention.

"You tasted them! What if they were poisonous!?" Bruce yelled, the bat children and Superman groaned.

"The Worried Voice." Dick said before biting into the red fruit he had. The heroes stared at the pregnant hero.

"Shadow told me they weren't, so no harm." Bruce was about to say something when Superman came to his side. That is when Liz and Jason joined their siblings.

"Bruce, how about you give me some clothes and calm down." He knows tell the famous Batman to 'calm down' is a bad thing but he says it anyway.

"Calm down!? Liz ate fruit from a different planet and if that boy wasn't there, she wouldn't have known that!" Bruce walked to his leave bed and gave Superman clothes that he stored in his eyes as the bat children ate fruit. Shayera went to the eating bat children.

"So, mind if I know something?" She asked them. Liz bit into her purple pear shaped fruit and nodded as she chewed.

"So you're Bruce's children but he hasn't told us about you." Liz swallowed the bite.

"He doesn't like to talk about his private life outside of 'The Batman'."

"Also he doesn't want us in Justice League business." Dick got out a red pear shaped fruit. The bat children agreed with Dick. Shayera stared at them and back to Bruce. He was on the leave bed with Clark on dressed in a white T-shirt and dark gray sweet pants. Clark didn't have any shoes on but then again, either does Bruce.

Clark was able to calm Bruce down and they were looking inside of the herb box that Shadow brought. The box was dark brown with four different drawers with the labels; Medicine, Not Eat, Eat, and Relaxing. The herbs looked like herbs on Earth and by the diagram list that Shadow had inside the Relax drawer, the had the same function. Chomile is the same as Chamomile and Valia is the same as Valerian. "It was nice of that young man to give you these." Clark looks at the diagram to memorize it. The diagram had pictures of the herbs and what they are used for.

"Yes but I thank he did it to see Liz."

"Bruce, just because he likes Liz, doesn't mean it was the only reason he gave you these."

"Fine and did you see the power that Shadow has? It was earth."

"So?"

"So, this planet has human/bat hybrids right?" Clark nods. "This planet proves that."

"I guess it does...are you sure you want to that?" Clark asks Bruce. He had a herb from the Eat drawer. It was a small leave with blue tints.

"Yes I'm sure. According to the diagram, it kint. It can relax you and it's watery taste can give water to the children. Can also relax the children while you sleep." Bruce eats the kint. Clark looks for the herb. It says just that. Clark just watches as Bruce eats the kint and throws what's left away. His friends ate the fruit that Liz brought back with her.

"Liz can you give one of those?" Liz digs in the fruit pile and threw a small blue watermelon to him.

"It tastes like a orange." Clark cuts the watermelon with his heat vision and held out the other half for Bruce. He takes the half and starts to eat his half. Clark smiles and bites into his.

Shadow makes his way back to his clan. His father isn't going to be happy. "Don't go near them. They don't belong here." Shadow repeats his father's words. "They are interesting. They dress weirdly, they wear things on their feet, they have weird names. More things I find out the more I'm interested in them." Shadow acted like he telling his father this. He walks in to the clan, the people looked away from him. He sighs. 'The normal life of the cursed son of the Chief.' The homes that they all live in are tents made from animal hides and the size of the tents depended on the family inside. He walks inside the tent that he and father shares.

"Shadow! You went to see those people again!" His father yelled at him. Shadow looks down at the ground, waiting for his father to get done yelling. "If you weren't my son, you would have been exiled a long time ago!" Shadow flinched at that one.

"I'm sorry Father." Shadow said to him. Walking past him, Shadow slipped into his room. The walls were empty just with a fire pit to keep him warm and his bed, which was just soft furs and hides. Shadow waited awhile before sneaking out. The nights are longer than the day during the Spring and Summer, while the day is longer than the nights in Fall and Winter. Shadow went the long way to the strangers camp. The sun has set an hour ago, so everyone is asleep. He flew into one of the trees that was over head so he could see the strangers.

The pregnant male was with his mate, the black haired female was sleeping to the right of the pregnant male, the red haired male was behind her in a floating bed along with the dark colored male, the green colored male was lean against a tree, the bird winged female was sleeping to the far left of the pregnant male. But what confused him was the pregnant male's children. There was five, now there's only four. The male with red on his wings was gone.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shadow looked above him to see the missing male.

"I was just..." He didn't know what to tell him. The male didn't look happy at him, he needs an explanation. "I was seeing if you alright. Nights can get cold." He tried, the male didn't by it.

"If you want to hang out with Liz, do it during the day. Don't sneak around. Be glad that it was me and not Bruce. He would have your hide." Shadow turned his head to the side. Bruce?

"Who's Bruce? Is that your mother?" He asked the male.

"You could say that. But like I said, come back in the morning and ask him, that way he might let you." He says walking to the edge of the branch he was standing on.

"Is that you're not sleeping?" Shadow follows him.

"No, I'm used to being up late. Sometimes I won't have no sleep for three days, but after awhile you get used to it."

"May I know your name and what your power is?" Shadow tested his trust. The male looked down at him.

"Jason and fire." Shadow widen his eyes.

"The gods must have blessed you. Only special one have power of the elements. Kaija must have have your path ready for you."

"Who's Kaija?"

"He is the King of Gods and the Father of all. He gave us powers to protect ourselves from the Darklings." Shadow explained.

"Oh I see. He's just like the god we have on Earth."

"Earth? Is that where you live?" Jason nods.

"Yes. It's not like this place. I don't know if it's just my instincts but I like this." Shadow looks down at the sleeping group.

"I would like to see it. I'm not allowed to leave this land. My father tells me." Jason makes a face.

"You can leave. He can't control you forever."

"He can if I'm the next Chief."

"Jason, go to sleep." The two looks down at the pregnant male's mate. He was looking up at them. Jason sighs and jumps down. He safely lands on the ground. Going to his siblings, he lays down on the left, next to his young brother. The youngest brother is next to the oldest brother. "And you, go sleep." Shadow nods and flies off. He will do what Jason said, come back in the morning and ask to 'hang out' with Liz. Shadow sneaks back into his room. 'Father still sleep?' No sound. 'Good.' Shadow smiles as he slips into his bed. Hopefully their mother says yes.

The next morning, Shadow went to the camp. He flew to the tree was on that night. Everyone was awake and eating. The pregnant male looks up and sees him. "It's not nice to spy on someone." He says to him. The young male drops down, feet away from the pregnant male. "What do you want?" He said a little harsh. Shadow gets nervous again.

"I just want to ask if I could..." Shadow trails off his thought.

"If you could what?" Shadow flinched.

"If I could 'hang out' with Liz?" Shadow said. The pregnant male lifts an eyebrow. He was waiting for a reason. "So I can..." He trails off again.

"Bruce, let him. I'm sure that the boys won't let nothing happen to her." His mate said.

"Fine. Jason, Dick, watch Liz." He ordered. Shadow looked over to the children. They were grouped together like they were that night.

"Alright, but we're going to spar." The oldest brother, who Shadow now knows as Dick, said. The siblings stood up and they walked into the forest and Shadow followed them. They came to a clearing with just grass.

"Who's going first? Our normal pairing." Liz asked.

"Yea but you can have Shadow." Dick told her. He and Jason walked to the center of the clearing while Shadow and the younger siblings stayed at the edge of their fight zone. The two brothers activated their powers. Jason's fire came from his hands and up his arms. Dick had water from his hands and wrapped around his arms. Shadow's eyes widen.

"His power is water!? Kaija must've blessed him too!" He said, shocked. The younger siblings looked at each other then to Shadow.

"Kaija is a god, I'm guessing." Liz said, Shadow nodded. "I guessed right." She shrugged.

The two brothers started their sparring with punches and kicks, they didn't use their powers. The clearing was starting to get messed up by the brothers. Then Jason threw his fire right at Dick. Dick just used his water to block. Shadow noticed the difference in their fighting. While they both are skilled and fast to act, Dick is more graceful in his attacks and Jason was more fierce in his attacks. Just like their powers.

Before long, Jason gets Dick off guard and tackles him to the ground. "I win, Dickie." Jason smiles as he gets off his brother. Dick gets up and deactivated his power, Jason just shook his arms and the fire goes out.

"Tim, Damian, you're next." The two older brothers changed places with the younger brothers. "Damian, take it down a few notches. Make him dizzy." Dick ordered. The youngest brother nods and the two start sparring. Tim fought a little sloppy than Dick and Jason but he was just as fast as them. Damian was just as fierce as Jason was. Then they activated their powers. Tim had yellow smoke at his hands and swirled around him, Damian had light green smoke at his hands and swirled around him.

"What do they have?" Shadow asks, Dick looks at him.

"Tim has light and Damian has poison." This shocks Shadow.

"If he has poison, won't he kill your brother?"

"Lighter the color-" Dick said.

"The better you are." Then Jason.

"But the darker the color, say bye." Liz finished the thought. Shadow nods in understanding. Tim used light to mostly defend against Damian's harsh attacks. Tim's light is able to block some of the poison but some was still able to get passed and cause Tim to start to get dizzy. His stance starts to weaken and Damian tackles the dizzy boy to the ground.

"I win." Damian leaves the dizzy boy on the ground. Dick used his water to carefully picked Tim up and brings him to the rest of his siblings.

"Okay, mine and Shadow's turn now." Liz went to the center of the clearing. Shadow soon followed. "Okay Shadow, here's the rules. You give me all you got. The first is hand to hand, no powers. Only 'til the end of the fight we use powers. Got it?" Shadow shook his head. "Good. I'll start." Liz full attacks Shadow, he blocks just before her fist collided with his face. They go back and forth with kicks, punches, and blocks. The boys stare in shock.

"That is the longest time that anyone has sparred against her. It's been 20 minutes." Tim says, the two older brothers nods.

"It's usually three to ten minutes before she takes us down." Dick says back. Liz kicks Shadow to the ground but catches himself to punch her. She dodges the punch and activated her powers, Shadow did the same. Purple smoke swirled around Liz, brown smoke swirled around Shadow as well. Both colored smokes came from their hands but Shadow's smoke also came from his feet. As the go to attack again, the ground shakes but Liz is so light that she isn't affected. The kicks, punches, and blocks continues.

At the clan's camp, Shadow's father watches the ground. "Hunters, come with me!" He yells as he goes to where he knows for a fact where Shadow is, with those strangers.

"What's going on?" The whole Justice League came to the clearing.

"Look for yourself. Liz and Shadow are going all out." Jason says, pointing to the two.

"How long have the been like this?" Bruce asks, holding on to Clark for balance.

"Almost an hour, they just now using their powers." Dick informs them. Liz made purple knives and threw them at Shadow. He blocks them before stomping his foot. The ground cracks and rises in all directions. Liz moves out of the way and does her ending move. She dodges all his attacks and jumps on his shoulders. Liz turns, wraps her legs around Shadow's neck and flips him back. Shadow lands on the ground and the shaking stops. Liz sits down on his waist, knives pointing at him.

"Good. No one lasts this long." Liz gets up off him and holds out her hand. Shadow grabs it and he's pulled up to his feet. The two smiles and everyone is surprised.

"Remind not to piss her off." Barry says, slightly scared. The bat children laughed at his comment. Liz and Shadow came back from the center of the clearing. The clearing was turned over, pieces of the ground were sticking up and the cracks about ten inches wide.

"Shadow! What are you doing here!? I told you to not to come here!" Shadow's father yelled as he came into view. Shadow lets go of Liz's hand and goes over to his father.

"Is there anything we can do, Bruce?" Liz asks, Bruce shakes his head. Liz looks over at her sparring partner.

"No. We-"

"Shadow! They are in forbidden territory! You don't need to be here!" Shadow flinched as his father yelled at him, cutting off Bruce. "If you weren't my son-"

"I would be dead. The reason I'm alive is because I'm the Chief's son and I would have been banished from the clan along time ago. Go ahead and banish me, Father." Shadow's voice was filled with a serious tone. Everyone looked shocked. Liz grabbed Jason's collar of his jacket and pulled him down to her size.

"What did you say to him?" She whispered, her purple stripe turned dark purple. Jason held up his hands in a surrendering way.

"I only told him that his father doesn't rule his life, and look at him. He doesn't look happy. You would know that better than anyone, Liz." Jason explained. Liz looked back to Shadow. Liz turned to the ground.

"That's the reason why I..." Liz trailed off. Jason gently pulled her hands off. She didn't want Shadow to get in trouble with his father.

"You are banished from the clan. Feel free to be with the other cursed ones." Shadow's father said before he and the others left. Shadow stood in the broken clearing. Bruce watched the young man and sighed.

"Shadow feel free to be with us and when we get ready to leave, you decide what you are going to do." Shadow looks at Bruce. Everyone didn't think that the Batman would say that. Liz smiled.

"Well looks like you'll be helping us fixing that ship. Speaking of which..." Liz flew back to the Javelin and started to work on it.

"You are welcome to be with us, like Bruce said." Clark smiled, Shadow bowed.

"I'll be great full." Shadow rose from his bow, with that they went back to their camp for the time being. Bruce went back to his bed with Clark aa everyone else went to where the bat children was, in front of the Javelin.

"Liz have you gotten it mostly fixed?" Jason said to the opening.

"Somewhat, I just need you to do some wielding." Liz said back. Dick ducked his head in the hole.

"How can you fix all of this?"

"I make illusions Dick. I can make anything." Dick made a pouty face.

"Does that mean you could make a.." A purple beam came from the hole and made a image of the batmobile. "Well, came you make people?" The image turned into a image of Bruce as Batman.

"Yep. The only downside is that the illusion is purple. You can tell the difference like that." Dick comes out from the opening. Jason went inside then the sound of metal wielding together rang through the Javelin.

"She can make you see what she wants?" Shadow asks the oldest, Dick smiles.

"Yea, only when she gets mad, her illusions can cause damage." Dick voice turned dark.

"She can break your mind." Damian scowled at Shadow.

"That's why we make sure she doesn't get mad at anybody. But sometimes, we will join her. A lot of people get us mad." Jason said from the Javelin. Shadow looked over at Bruce.

"What kind of power do you have?" Bruce activated his powers. The black of the shadows went to Bruce and swarmed around him.

"I have shadows." The young man's eyes widen.

"You're cursed too?" He asked, this time Bruce is confused. "I'm cursed because I'm different." Bruce looked at Tim, how got the point.

"He's a vampire bat. His father is a regular forest bat, we're cave bats." Tim explained before he used his light to light up the Javelin, earning him a 'thank you' from Liz.

"Shadow, you aren't cursed. Be proud you're different." Jason said, coming from the Javelin with a dirty fave. Draculon flew to his friend and landed on his head, shrieking away. "Be quiet. I don't need you bitching at me, I get that enough from Azurys." Jason told the bat.

"We also can understand all types of bats." Bruce told the shocked Leaguers. Barry went over to the bag that the bat children had.

"Why are you looking in that?" Shayera crosses her arms. Barry looked around the bag and found the bats.

"Seeing where the bats are. I haven't seen them." Barry smiled as he sees them sleeping. He gently zips the bag up and sets it down.

Bruce smiles. "Got used to the bats that quickly?" Barry blushes. Shadow watches the hole, waiting for Liz to come out.

"No." Barry lied. Bruce's smile got wider.

"Well, I kinda have some of it fixed, but I need one more thing." Liz's voice echoed within the Javelin. Bruce signed and used his powers to the crashed spaceship. "Thank you. The shadows will keep the Javelin together. Because we all know that shadows are everywhere." Liz came out of the hole and Jason wielded the hole closed.

"Liz, why don't you and the others take a nap? You must be tired." Clark told her. The bat children went to the shade and started to bundle together. Jason and Dick sat down under the tree. Jason is on the left, Dick on the right.

"Shadow take a nap with them. You had a rough morning." Bruce said to the young man. Shadow nodded and went to another a tree. Tim and Damian went to their place, Tim beside Dick and Damian beside Jason. Liz came up to Shadow.

"You can nap with us. Please?" Shadow looked at the girl's pouty face. Her ears went down, eyes watering. Shadow stood up, Liz lit up and went to her place, between her brothers. "Come beside me." Liz scooted next to Jason and Damian. Shadow sat down beside Dick and Tim. The oldest brothers waited until their young siblings covered themselves with their wings before covering them with their, like they are protecting them. After awhile, the bat children were asleep. The adults smiles at them. Diana looks at their 'parents'.

"Bruce, Clark, can you explain how you found her?" Diana asked them.

"Eleven years ago, I was leaving one my parties I was funding. I saw Liz standing in an alley, I went over to her. We talked and asked her that I will adopt her. After I got the papers done, she went missing. I looked everywhere for her. I found her at Lexcorp trying to kill Clark. Luthor took her and turned her into a weapon." Bruce's expression turned hard as did Clark's.

"And she has been tortured when she wasn't did as she was told. Luthor also used something to bribe her: to give her a child." Clark added, Bruce nods. The heroes felt sorry for the young girl. "She is like this because of Luthor." The heroes looked at the girl. She was sleeping with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

The bat children and Shadow woke up when the adults were eating the fruit, the sky was a mixture of dark blue, pink, red, and orange. It was sunset. "Oh you're awake! That was the longest time that you all have been asleep." Clark smiles as he brings them fruit. The children takes the fruit and begins to eat.

"Are they always this quiet?" John asked Bruce and Clark. They shook their heads.

"No. It's quite noisy. The only time it's quiet is when they're taking a nap, waking up from their nap, and when they are asleep at night." Clark messes up Dick's hair. Dick groans in protest. Clark laughs at the groan.

"Their nap is a like a reset button, then when they are awake enough, they get loud again." Bruce bites into his fruit. Barry felt something on his head. Looking up, it was one of the bats. It started to shriek at him. "She's saying that she wants a bite." Bruce tells him. Barry makes a 'o' with his mouth and tear a piece off. Handing the piece to the bat, the bat took the piece with her feet and flies off his head. Before the bat left, she licks his nose.

"Uhh..." Barry looks at Bruce.

"She said thank you." The bat nods, setting on the ground. The other bats went to the piece of fruit and they started to eat the piece.

"How can you tell the difference between those bats?" Shayera asked.

"Skylar is always near me and she black with blue eyes. Aurora is near Dick and she has blue ears. Eclipse is near Liz and has purple ears. Nyx is near Tim and has yellow ears. Echo is always with Damian and she has green eyes. Draculon is the easiest to remember. He's near Jason, with red ears, red tints in his his fur, and black eyes with red." Bruce explains the bats to the Leaguers. The Justice League members watched as the bat children finally got to their feet.

"Well, need to see if any of the circuits are working. Timmy can you help me?" Liz walks to the broken ship and pops into the Javelin. Tim goes with her, Eclipse and Nyx right behind him.

"Yea, wait a moment before you start looking." Tim tells his sister. Next thing you hear, Liz yelled. "Told you." She touched a wire that was showing and it shocked her.

"I hadn't worked with wires. Luthor parentally didn't think that it was important." Liz said. Bruce looks at Shadow.

"Shadow." The young man looks at Bruce. "Have you thought of what you are doing to do?" Shadow walks over to the pregnant man and goes to his knees.

"I want to go with you, your children, and...Liz..." Shadow looks away, cheeks pink. Bruce and Clark looks at each other.

"You know that you'll not be coming back here?" Clark said, worried at Shadow may change his mind if he goes to earth. Shadow nods.

"Yes I know. I have no family. My father will no longer have me around, my mother is dead, and I have no siblings. I have no one." Shadow tells them. Bruce and Clark look at each other once more.

"Children, why don't you and Shadow go for fly. We have something to discuss." Bruce tells his children. They took off for the sky. "Clark."

"I know Bruce but it wouldn't be fair to take him with us. This is his home."

"But you know that his father was serious. His tone said it all. And he doesn't have no family." Clark sighs, Bruce already made up his mind.

"I'll go find them and tell them the answer." Clark rises off the ground and looks for the children.

The children were having a ball flying. "We don't fly a lot, so it's nice for us to fly like this." Dick stops flying and closes his wings, free falling. Only when he was to the tree tops he opens his wings and continues to fly. "Hey Shadow, tell us about you God, Kaija." Shadow thinks of the story.

"Kaija is a strong god. He made the world from his own skin, water from his blood, trees from his hair, and us from his tears. When his brother, Lynk, tried to hurt the people he created, Kaija used the four Elements to add him: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. His son had the power of Light, the sun itself also added him. The battle went on for years. Kaija couldn't fight his own brother, so they decided to split the world. Kaija and his son will have the day, Lynk and his son, the moon will have the night. There was peace until the Darklings showed up. They were from Lynk's blood. They caused so much chaos, that the people started to blame Lynk but he didn't know that he created them. Kaija decided to help his brother and he created another Element to keep the Darklings at bay: Darkness. The children of Kaija were scared of the Darklings and the new Element, so they decided that if anyone in their clan had the power of Darkness or different from them, to kill them." The bat children looked at the vampire bat.

"Shadow, you may be different from your clan but look at the power you have." Tim started.

"Yea, it's Earth. It's almost like being a child from both Kaija and Lynk." Liz flew down to Shadow. The sad expression that was on his face as he told the story is replaced with a little smile. Jason and Dick looked at each other with a smiles. They flew down to the two bat hybrids and pushed them together. Shadow and Liz crashed together. Their wings wrapped around each other and they free fall. The two try to break apart but only got only one of their wings free.

"Sorry." Liz told Shadow. Shadow opened his one wing and they slow down. Liz opened her's and they almost stopped. "Apparently, my brothers are playing matchmaker." She deadpinned. Shadow blushed at her comment. "Oh stop that." Liz laughed, Shadow joined her. The two laid their foreheads together. The two oldest brothers smiles, their plan worked.

Clark heard where the children were and heard the story that Shadow told. He also saw what Jason and Dick did to Liz and Shadow. "You know if Bruce finds out what you two did, he's going to yell at you." Clark smiles as the new couple broke apart, their cheeks red.

"He's pregnant, Clark. What doesn't he yell about?" Jason says back. Clark shrugs. "What's your decision?"

"Shadow can come with us." Shadow smiles and hugs Liz. The girl hugs him back, her brothers smiles with their sister. The children and Clark went back to the camp. The Javelin was just about ready to leave the planet. Tim and Liz fixed the wires earlier and they tested the Javelin. It started with no problems, which is a good sign. Bruce helped as much as he can, by keeping the children from breaking something. Clark stayed with Bruce, to make sure he doesn't do anything.

"The spaceship is finished. Everything is good." Tim tells everyone. The Justice League members and the bat children loaded in the Javelin, Clark tried to help Bruce but he threatened Clark to not to touch him. Diana took to the pilot seat with John beside her.

"Is everyone strapped in? John asked. They said yes or nodded their heads.

"How are we going to take off? There's trees everywhere." Barry said, proving a point. Shadow activated his powers and the Javelin rose beyond the treetops.

"Does that answer your question, Barry?" Shayera looks at the speedster. Barry nods. The bat children, the bats, and Shadow laughs. Diana starts the Javelin up. It slowly lifted off the ground that Shadow rose. She slowly started to fly the Javelin before speeding up to exit the atmosphere of the planet. The clans looked to the sky as the Javelin got out sight, Shadow's father didn't even looked to sky. He knew that his banished son was with those strangers. To him, the young female is defective and needed to be mated with a strong male. It appears that his son chose to be her male.

On the Javelin, Bruce was using his shadows to keep the ship from breaking apart. "So, Bruce what is going to be your story for Shadow?" Jason asked his father while playing with his fire.

"He was homeless boy, no school, only taught by his father before he went missing. So I decided to take him in as a ward, not a son. We wouldn't want people to break him and Liz apart." Bruce smiles. "Shadow will be called Umbră Kazaku. He's father and mother was from Romania, when they came to United States but they had a rough time to adjust to their new life and they were forced to live on the streets." Bruce looks at Shadow. The young man nods.

"Will he go to my school?" Liz said, Bruce smiles. "Yay!" She hugs Shadow. "Oh Bruce, I have a question. Now that I met the Justice League, can I visit Barry?"

"No."

"Why? I won't go anything that will get on the news."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

"Hey! I won't get her on the news, Bruce!" Barry protested. The bat children laughed at Barry. The Justice League members smiles at the children laughing at Barry.

"It seems that we are going to hear about them now. Don't you think?" Diana smiles at John.

"Yep, a lot from Clark." John agrees. Soon Earth came into view.

Back on the planet, two men looked at the sky. One man that was older had red hair, yellow eyes, red wings and ears, and stood up to six feet high. The younger man had black hair, red eyes, black wings and ears, and stood up to the other man's shoulders. "Do you think that I made Shadow was wrong?" The older man looks at the man beside him.

"Kaija, I think that you did well. And besides, his mother was one of my Darklings, she didn't know that she was." The older man, Kaija, sighs.

"His own people said he was 'cursed'. Lynk, he was half Darkling and he has an Element power."

"Brother, you are always the kind one. What about the one from the other world? Do you hate the powers you gave them?" Kaija's face turned surprised.

"No. This world would be unkind to them, and their path is written. Protect their home, world, and family." Lynk rolled his eyes.

"We visited that world long ago, creating those creatures called bats. We did half, your 'good' bats and my 'bad' bats." Lynk wrapped his arm around Kaija's shoulders. Kaija closed his eyes.

"I wish my children on the other world well." Lynk slaps his brother's head. "What was that for?"

"For putting yourself down like that. Stop it. We still have children to give looks and powers to. Come on." Lynk walks away from his brother. Kaija smiles and follows. "And besides, you know that my children didn't mean to harm yours."

"Yes, I know."

A month has pasted and Bruce was forced to stay home by everyone. He mostly stayed in bed, Liz coming in and tells him about what happened at school. Shadow was adjusting well to live on Earth. At first, he's confused about what goes on but after awhile, he gets everything down. Now he wears a black shirt, dark blue jeans, black cowboy boots that Liz bought him, and his wristbands and the beads in his right ear. He also got in the hero business. His hero name is Drac. He wears a uniform similar to Batman's but no cowl. A mask like Liz's, that covers most of his face, his wings as a cape, a dark brown bat symbol on his chest. He's doing quite well as a hero.

On the watchtower, Superman gets a call from Alfred. Telling him to come to the mansion. He left as soon he hear what was wrong. An hour later, Clark used the batcomputer to call the watchtower with a smile on his face. "Bruce had the twins!" His voice is happiness.

"Congratulations Clark. What are they?" Green Lantern asked the man of steel. Clark lifted his arms. Two children in each arm. The boy with black hair, black wings with a white stripe on the bottom, black ears and two white highlights in his left arm and the girl with dark brown hair, black wings with a gray stripe on the bottom, black ears and two gray highlights in his right arm. They both wore a black bat clothes.

"The boy is Chris Thomas Kent," Clark lifted his arm, showing off his son, "and his sister, Sabrina Azraelle Kent." The new born babies opened their eyes, Chris had eyes like Clark's blue eyes and Sabrina had eyes like Bruce's blue eyes.

"They're beautiful Clark." Diana smiles at her friend.

"Yea. Who would've thought that those two kids came from Batman." Barry said, soon after...

"I can hear you, Flash." Batman's growl came from the speakers, Flash hid behind Hawkgirl.

"Oh h-hey Bruce. I hope you get better." Flash put on a nervous smile on his face. Clark moved to the side to let his friends to look at Bruce, who used his powers to move around. He was wearing a muscle shirt with his sweat pants, his shadows held his weight by wrapped around his legs and back.

"Bruce. Relax awhile." Clark tries to get him back to his room.

"You were taking to long." Bruce took the two babies in his arms. Liz popped in the screen.

"Hello, Justice League. How are you? Barry, did you cause any trouble?" She asks with her smile.

"We are fine Liz. And as for Barry, not as much." Diana smiles to the girl.

"Yay. Looks like my guesses are right." She smiles. The Justice League members got used to Liz and her brothers, they liked how Liz was a strong hero. "Well, got to go. Me and Shadow have to do our homework." Liz ran away from the screen.

"I thought you already did it. Liz!" Clark runs after her.

"He should know by now that she does her homework last." Bruce sighs. Chris looks at the people on the screen and reaches for them.

"Oh~" Chris cooed and laughed. His laugh got Bruce's attention.

"You are going to have to bring them here, Bruce." Flash came out of hiding and came to the screen. Chris laughed more.

"I'll think about it." He smiles at his son as did the Justice League members. "I need to take them back upstairs. They need to sleep before I feed them and before the bats annoy them." Bruce comes closer to the computer and the Justice League members saw how tired he looked. Sweat on his face, his eyes that read 'tired'. "I want a report about everything that goes on. That's not about what you did." He glared at Flash. Flash flinched back. With that the screen goes off.

At the batcave, Bruce went back upstairs. Chirs stared at him, reaching up for him, his sister soon followed. "Just hold on. I'll let you move around." Bruce's smile came back. When they were first born, they were just quiet and not really moved much. Now, an hour later, they are cooing, laughing, and moving.

"Bruce, lay back down. You must be tired." Clark came back to Bruce's side.

"I'm getting there Clark. Stop following me like a puppy." Bruce goes to the twin's room. The way the rooms are, on the right: Dick's room, Tim's room, and Liz's room. On the left: Jason's room, Damian's room, and the twin's room. Shadow shared Liz's room. On each door, was their power.

"I'm worried about you. You shouldn't be walking, even if your using your powers." Bruce walked into the twin's room. One part had girl toys and the walls are painted gray. The other part had boy toys and the walls are painted white. Bruce lays his youngest children down in their beds. Clark came up to his children. They both laying on their stomachs. Sabrina had two gray stripes on her ears while Chris had two white stripes on his ears.

"I'm fine. I'll just make sure that the twins are asleep." Bruce watches the twins. Their eyes closed and before long, they went to sleep. Bruce and Clark left the room before going to Bruce's. Clark still had his apartment in Metropolis, but keeps that to keep his and Bruce's relationship secret. "Are you happy now? I'm in bed." Bruce sits down and lays back on the pillows.

"I am now. I'll ask Alfred if I can bring you food." Clark sat down beside Bruce.

"No need, Mister Clark. I already have a sandwich for him. Mistress Liz made it for you it, Master Bruce." Alfred came in the door with a tray, one sandwich and a cup of milk. "She already had it ready to bring it to you." He sat the tray down on Bruce's lap.

Bruce smiles. "Remind me to thank her, Alfred." He takes a bite from his sandwich. Clark smiles, before the yelling starts and he leaves to break the bat children apart before someone breaks something.

"A sad day in Metropolis, Superman was killed yesterday while battling Toyman, while protecting Wonder Woman and Batman. Now the world is asking, 'what are we going to do without the Man of Steel himself?'" The reporter said with a grim look on her face. The bat children in Gotham stayed quiet. They know why Bruce was too quiet.

A month has pasted since the twins were born. They moved around more and whenever the bat children took a nap with Liz, the twins took a nap with them.

"That can't be right. Clark can't be killed." Tim said, looking at his brothers. "Right?"

Bruce was in the twin's room. They already had their food and taking their nap. "Shor-El and Lara Kal-El." Bruce whispered, not wanting to wake them. It was Clark's idea to give them Kryptonian names.

**"It won't hurt them." Clark smiles at the five minute old twins. Bruce looks at him with tired eyes.**

**"I guess it won't."**

"You know what he can't be dead. Matter can't be created or destroyed." Bruce leaves his children to sleep and goes to the batcave. He spent hours watching Clark 'die'. Diana invites him to the funeral. "I'm busy." The only answer he gave her. Then Alfred came up to him.

"Master Bruce, have you seen Mistress Liz?" That made him stop watching the video.

"I haven't. Is she with Shadow?" Alfred shakes his head.

"No. He hasn't seen her for a few days sir." The instincts inside Bruce screamed. Then he remembers something. Turn back to the video, his eyes sees Liz hiding not far from where Clark was 'killed'.

"Alfred, please put in those soundproof earplugs." Alfred did as he was told. Bruce went to the exit of the batcave and opened his mouth. Instead of a scream, it was his high powered shriek Liz told them about. The ground shook, the cave starts to drop rocks in the sound of the shriek. Even though he can't hear, Alfred can see how much Bruce is sad. He just hopes that he can find Liz before anyone else is hurt.

Clark woke up in a strange place, in every direction nothing. Clark looked over and saw Liz, unconscious. "Liz?" He goes over to her and wakes her up. Her eyes opened.

"Hmm...did anyone get the number on that truck?" Liz rubs her face. Clark helps her up. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. Superman to Justice League." Static. "Superman to Justice League." Still static. "Let's see if we can find the signal. There's a signal miles away." Clark empties the gas from the cars except one, a red sports car. Liz hops in the passenger seat.

"Maybe if you beg, Bruce might buy you a car like this." Liz teased.

"He would have to be really sick to do that." Clark smiled. Liz laughs.

"Yea, I guess your right."

Over a few days, the two heroes made their way to the signal until they ran out of gas. "Well, damn. What are we going to do now?" Liz hugged her wings around herself to keep warm. He then hears growls. It was the dogs from days earlier. The dogs stood up to Clark's knees, no cheeks to hide their teeth, armor on their front legs and the bridge of their noses. Five of the six dogs had light red fur, while the leader had dark red fur and white markings. Liz was still in the car keeping herself warm as much as she can. He came out of the car to keep her save.

The dogs came forward before trying to attack Clark. The leader tried to attack Clark again. Clark brought his sword down, the dog fell to the ground. "Anyone else?" He asked the dogs, they lowered their heads in submission. He walks over to Liz. "I believe I found our ride." He tells her. She opens the door, she gasps and jumps that the dogs.

"Oh my gosh! You're so cute!" She hugs the dogs. At first, they were surprised but then when they found out that she wasn't to hurt them, they started to lick her face.

"Sometimes I wonder how those kids at your school call you weird."

"Oh they do. I just give them my Batglare and they leave." Liz smiles. Clark gets rope and he ties the dogs together.

"Liz, I would feel better if you don't look." Clark said before he skinned the leader. Liz petted the dogs before Clark started skinned the dead dog. She can't handle people dying, she had to see Luthor kill people many time.

"You're good dogs aren't you? Yes you are." The dogs licked her face more. Clark smiles as the girl plays with those dogs. "Let's see. Boy, boy, boy, boy, and girl. Clark, I like these dogs." She hugs them. Clark smiles more. He made the leader dog into shoes, wristbands, a cape, and a shirt. Clark then made his way to the broke down car and tore out the seats and the hood.

"Come on Liz. We need to get to the signal." Liz took the rope and brought them to Clark. "Try to sit behind me." Liz did exactly that. The red sun rose over the horizon, morning. Clark slapped the rope. "Heiya!" The dogs went forward.

Night came, Clark started a fire and cooked so meat from the leader dog. He threw a piece to the dogs. "Clark, I heard that you had a brother." Liz snuggled close to him.

"Yea. He is my clone and for a while, I didn't want anything to do with him. Now, he is my brother." Clark smiles at his story. Liz smiled too.

"You need to bring him home and we can meet." Clark looks at the girl. He wraps his arm around her, helping her to be warm.

"I do, don't I?" In the morning, they set off again. They came to a cliff side. Clark unties the dogs. "Get! Go!" Clark says. Liz comes in front of him.

"Can we keep them, please?" Liz pouts. Clark sighs and nods. "Yay!" She hugs Clark. Liz goes behind the slide Clark made and pulls up a puppy. It had light red fur, the horns on it's head wasn't fully grown. It's height was up to Liz's mid leg. "Her too?" Clark nods. The girl smiles.

"You're going to get me in trouble with Bruce."

"That's my job, Clark." She giggles. The group climbs down the cliff side. The bottom was a forest. Clark and Liz continued on, the dogs sniffing for anything that was a threat. They soon came up to the source of the signal. The watchtower crashed. They searched the watchtower, no one.

"They died Superman. Thousands of years ago." A voice came from behind them. The dogs growled. The owner of the voice came from the darkness. Vandal Savage. Clark growls.

"Where is the Justice League?"

Savage told them that he was the last human on Earth. They went to his 'house'. Clark could see that Liz was keeping her emotions locked up. Clark felt sorry for her. Ever since Savage told what happened, Liz didn't say a word. "You should've died with the rest of the human race!" Liz shouted at the immortal. Clark almost flinched at her shout. She goes in Savage's home, leaving Clark and Savage.

"She's right. I should've." He agreed with her. The dogs followed the upset girl. The men soon went inside. Liz was on the floor with the dogs around her and the puppy on her lap. Savage soon started to cook. "Sorry for the mess. I need to clean a bit." Clark looked around.

"Siren, you alright?" He kneels down. The girl shakes her head.

"No. Eleven years with no family and I finally got one. Soon after, they all die. If I would've knew that, I should've stayed with Luthor." The girl cries. Her sadness gets the best of her. Clark messes up her hair.

"If you did, then Batman would never have solved the mystery, 'what happened to you?'. Clark tries to cheer the girl up. She brushes her tears away.

Hours later, Savage and Clark figures out a plan to send himself and Liz back to the pass to stop Savage. Liz was woken up by Clark and they got ready. Savage starts up the machine.

Batman wants to punch Lobo. He thinks that he can replace Clark. No one can do that, just like no one can replace Liz. Batman felt his instincts saying 'danger' then something exploded near his face. In shock, he throws a batarang at the direction the something came from. Looking to the side, when the smoke lifts, there stood Superman, Liz, and with some kind of dogs? The Justice League members were happy to see Superman, Batman was happy to see both of them. Lobo left and he was even more happy.

The Justice League put a stop to Vandal Savage. Clark, Bruce, and Liz, with the dogs went home. "Clark, explain." Bruce pulls the cowl off his face.

"I told her that she could keep them." Clark did a nervous smile. The dogs came up to Bruce and watched him before licking his hands. "They like you too." Bruce let's the dogs lick his hands.

"Liz!" The rest of the bat children came down to the batcave, let their bat features show, and hugged their missing sister.

"My brothers! I missed you!" She hugs them before she starts to cry. The parents watched as their children tried to calm Liz down. Tears running down her face.

"I saw her cry for the first time." Clark told Bruce. "Vandal Savage ended the world. She kept her feelings in check, but she finally gave in and cried. It hurts to see her cry Bruce."

"It does. I only seen her sad." The dogs went over to children before licking their faces. "Why did you tell her to keep those dogs?" Bruce glared.

"She did her pout. How can I stand up against that? If the mighty Batman can break, how can I?" Clark defended himself.

"What are these?" Asked Jason.

"They're dogs. Chris, Sabrina! Oh I missed you little ones too!" Liz hugs the two babies. The dogs smelled the babies. A little scream rang out. Bruce looked over to what was wrong. The dogs were licking his children's faces.

"Fine, she can keep them because it appears that they like them." Bruce sighs. Clark laughs softly and hugs Bruce. "I should punch you and ground Liz."

"Yea." One of the dogs with the twins on his back came over to his owners. Clark picked up his children. "I missed you two. Do you like the dogs?" Clark asks the twins. They laughed as Chris pulled Clark's hair and Sabrina pulled his beard. When ever they pull someone's hair, that's their greeting sometimes it also means yes. "I'll take that as a yes. Liz thought of names for them?" Liz pops up.

"Yes! Duke, Goliath, Brutus, Diablo, Astral, and the puppy, Iris." Liz had her smile back on her face. Bruce and Clark smiled as well.

"What do they eat?" Bruce looks over to Clark.

"...Meat..."

"Clark, since you are the one who said she can keep them,  _you_  buy their food."

"Bruce!" Clark exclaimed as Bruce takes the twin away from him.

"Let's go back upstairs. Alfred would want to see Liz back and Clark has some...things to do." The bat children went back upstairs with their new dogs.

"Bruce. Reporter salary remember?"

"Clark I'm sure that you can buy a few pounds of meat on that salary." Bruce smiles as he changed out of his Batman uniform with his powers. Clark sighed as he changes his clothes, shaves, and cuts his hair back the way it was. Heading upstairs, he sees the bat children, mainly Liz and the twins, giving food to the dogs.

"I'll get them some meat tomorrow." Clark says as he gets food for himself.

"Mister Clark. It is good to have you back. Master Bruce won't leave the batcave and Master Shadow was so depressed that Mistress Liz was gone." Alfred smiled at him. Shadow blushed at Alfred's comment. Liz laughs at his red cheeks. Clark smiles at them.

In the morning, Bruce felt something heavy on his chest that brought him out of sleep. "Clark." Bruce hits the man beside him.

"Hmm? What?" Clark says tiredly. Opening his eyes, he that the bat children and the dogs were in their bed. Duke was the one on Bruce's chest. The bat children were using the dogs as a pillows at the foot of the bed. The dogs laying on Clark's and Bruce's legs, except Duke.

"Clark, what's covering my eyes?" Clark looks over to Bruce. Chris was sleeping over Bruce's eyes while Sabrina was sleeping beside his head.

"It's Chris. And Duke is on your chest with the children and the rest of the dogs on our legs." Clark sits up and moves Chris.

"Wake them up. Liz, Tim, and Shadow has school, I need to go to work, so do you and find a place for these dogs to sleep." Bruce grumbled. Clark laughs softly.

"Alright children, time for you to get up." Clark shakes the sleeping children. They slowly woke up along with the dogs. Iris jumps up at Bruce and licks his face.

"Damnit, I'm awake. Hard to sleep when you have a 20 pound dog sleeping on your chest." Bruce moves Duke off his chest to get up.

"Good morning Master Bruce, Mister Clark, children." Alfred came in the door. Bruce waved as he makes his way to the shower. "Did you sleep well?"

"Until a dog was sleeping on my chest." Bruce's voice came from the shower. Clark smiled and shrugged.

"Yea we slept well." Clark got out of bed as the children and the dogs left. "Nothing in this family is normal, right Alfred?"

"Quite." Alfred agreed.

Liz helped the Justice League on many occasions, during one of their meetings, Siren and Drac was in Metropolis taking care of one Luthor's robots before he used a device on her. The device was to enter her mind. She started to scream and grabbed her head. Drac used his comlink to call the Justice League.  _:Drac, we are in the middle of a meeting. What is it?:_  Batman answered.

"Siren and I are Metropolis fighting a robot, but the man who took her used a device in her and she's out of it, like her mind is being fried. I tried to snap her out off it but she keeps using her illusion power to push me away." Drac informed him.

 _:We're on the way. Try to calm her down.:_  Drac got close to his love, even though she keeps pushing him away, he gets closer. He wraps his arm around her.

"Siren, calm down. Everything's fine." He talks to her, but she doesn't hear what he is saying. She can't handle people going into her mind, it hurts. Luthor did that when she would get out of his control, he would get someone to enter her mind and made her listen to him.

"Drac! Have you calmed he down!?" Superman lands in front of the two. Drac shakes his head. "Get that device away from Luthor and destroy it!" He tells the League but Batman is ahead of Superman and tried to get the device. He throws a batarang that short circuits the device. Luthor drops the device before Superman uses his heat vision to destroy it. "It's over Luthor." The Justice stands in front of Siren and Drac to protect them. Siren stopped screaming and fell unconscious. Batman stood beside Superman, his anger rising slowly.

"Oh but Superman, she can't fight how her master is." Before he could say anything else, Superman took him off to jail, while everyone else took her to the watchtower. Superman arriving to where everyone was. "It seems that Liz might not be save from Luthor is she's Siren." Barry said as Batman checked Siren's mind with J'onn. Drac was with them too.

"But we can't force her to stop being a hero." Shayera watches the heroes with the young girl.

"Bruce may get mad at me for saying, but he thinks that she will be saver if she was part of the Justice League." Superman says to them. The Justice members looked at each other then to Siren.

"That is the best way to protect her. Very well, Siren will be part of the Justice League, any objections?" Wonder Woman said, no one objected.

"Siren's brainwaves are alright now. Whatever that device was, it was made to break her mind. I'm going to make a psychic blocker to put on her mask, so no one with the ability can enter her mind. Her mind can't handle people going in her mind. That's why her power can break someone's mind."

"Because her mind is almost broke." Barry finished. Batman nodded.

"Well Bruce, she's part of the Justice League now so she can be more save." Diana informs him.

"Clark!" Batman yelled.

"I had to tell them, Bruce and you know for a fact that she will be more save here." Superman tells Batman. He sighs, Superman was right.

"Fine. You're right. We'll tell her when she-"

"Bruce! We heard what happened! Is Liz okay!?" Dick said as his children came into view. Before he could tell them, they ran inside to Siren.

Batman sighs again. He walks back to his children to say the same thing to them. "What about the other team?" Green Lantern asked. Superman didn't think of that. They wouldn't know her.

"We're going to introduce her after she is better. And I have to introduce Conner to them as well." Superman looks at Batman with his sons, daughter, ward and twins... "Dick! Jason! Why do you have the twins?!" Superman rushes to them. The oldest brothers gave their young brother and sister to him and he came out of the room.

"Aww~ they're cute." Barry picks up Chris as Diana picks up Sabrina.

"Yes they are." Diana smiles as Sabrina smiles up at her. Chris reached up to Barry. He want to feel his hair. Superman looked away from his children to see how the bat children was.

"Clark! Help!" Barry yelled. Superman saw his son climbed to Barry's head and hanged onto his hair. Superman laughs as he helps Barry.

"Sorry, they like to climb to your hair. It's their way of greeting you." Barry made sure his hair was still intact. Batman came out of the room.

"What happened?" His voice sounded worried. Superman walked over and gave Chris to him.

"Nothing, Chris just climbing on Barry." Superman smiles. Chris slaps the cowl, he wants to see his mommy. Bruce gets the point and pulls the cowl off. Chris laughs and claps. Sabrina looks over and sees her mother and brother clapping.

"I'm guessing that he doesn't like that cowl covering your face Bruce?" Barry smiles. Bruce glares at him.

"He knows it's me." Chris climbed up to Bruce's hair. Chris laughs as he puts his feet over his mother's eyes. "He wants to climb on me. He likes to touch hair." Chris pulls his mother's hair. Bruce went to the computer and started to work.

"Bruce? What are you doing?" Clark goes over to Bruce. Chris watched the words on the screen appear, laughing.

"Seeing if I missed something. When I found Liz, I made her appointment. Leslie told me about her lack of sleep, I did a scan with J'onn. That's how we found out about her mind."

'He's afraid to find out other injuries.' Clark lays a hand on Bruce's shoulder. The League could see the fear Bruce has and it's not his fault. It was his instincts making him having this fear. "Whatever you find next, us seven will protect her, her brothers and Shadow will do the same." Clark tries to comfort Bruce's fear.

"What's all this? Did someone die without me knowing?" A tired voice rang out, Liz was being carried on Jason's back.

"You should be resting."

"I'm on Jay's back. I'm fine." Clark goes to her and sets his hand on her shoulder.

"Liz, we decided that you are part of the Justice League." Liz smiles.

"Oh, Shayera. I forgot to ask but how's your husband?" Liz asked her. Everyone stared at Shayera, except Bruce.

"Liz, how do you know that?" Shayera looked shocked at the young girl.

"Who do I live with?" Liz points to Bruce. That was only answer they need. Just then, Clark's phone rang. "You may want to take that." Liz smiles as Clark answers his phone.

"Hello?"

 _:Umm, I don't think I should be calling while your at your meeting but I just wanted to know where you been lately.:_  It was Conner.

"It's alright Conner. The meeting ended awhile go. And saw for the reason why haven't came to see you is..." Clark didn't know what tell him. Bruce and Liz shared a look before Liz smiles. She flies to Clark and took his phone. "Hey! Liz!" Clark yelled as Liz takes his phone to Bruce.

Conner looked at his phone. Who was Liz? Clark never brought her up before.  _:Superboy.:_  Batman's voice came from the speaker.

"Yes Batman? I'm I need for a mission?" Conner asks him.

 _:Yes, I want Superman to bring you to meet the rest of his family tonight. Wear your normal clothes. Superman will comes get you.:_  Batman hung up. Conner didn't know how take that. Clark has more family? Conner thought it was just his parents. Conner sat in his room at Mount Justice. The only clothes he had here was his Superboy shirts and pants. Sighing, Conner just changed his shirt and waited for Clark near the Zeta-Tube. Conner found out that the watchtower had two types of teleporters, but they normally use the Zeta-Tubes.

_RECOGNIZE SUPERMAN 01_

Superman came from the Zeta-Tube, Conner straightened up. "Relax, Conner. I was meaning to do this but I keep getting busy." Superman smiled. Conner felt a little better.

"Where are we going?" Conner asks as Superman types in the location.

"Gotham." Conner got confused, isn't that where Batman patrols? The two walks in the Zeta-Tube.

_RECOGNIZE SUPERMAN 01, SUPERBOY B04_

Superman and Superboy came in a cave, full of the Batman's things. The Batman himself, cowl pulled away and a big scary looking dog and a baby on his head, walked over to them. "Conner," Batman held out his hand, "when my cowl is down, I'm Bruce Wayne." Conner nods and shakes Bruce's hand, nervously.

"Oh~" The baby on Bruce's head held out his arms. Conner was confused, Bruce pulled the baby off before giving Conner the baby.

"He wants you to hold him." Superman walks past Conner, who held Chris before he decided to bear hug Conner's wrist.

"Actually Clark, he want to meet him. Remember what he did to Flash?" Bruce follows Clark, who was going to change.

"Oh yea. Climbing on him, right?" Conner stared at the baby. "Conner that's Chris, my son." Conner widened his eyes. Son? The baby probably thinks that he is Clark.

"Conner, Chris knows you aren't their father. They see you as they see my children." Bruce comes back. Chris laughs as Bruce removes him from Conner's wrist.

"Specking of children, how about we go upstairs. What do you say?" Clark comes to Bruce. Bruce nods and goes upstairs. Clark and Conner stays. "Conner, you'll know some of Bruce's sons." Conner nods as they went upstairs. The dog follows them upstairs. "Conner, this is Duke. He's one of the dogs, the others are upstairs." Clark tells Conner. They came out the cave and walked to the living room where the bat children were. Conner saw Nightwing and Red Robin but the other four children, he didn't recognized.

"Hey Conner! Clark finally brought you here! I was wondering when he would bring you here." Nightwing smiles at him. "Oh, these are my brothers, Jason and Damian," He pointed to the oldest boy and the young boy before pointing at the boy with a girl in his lap, "that's Liz, our sister and her boyfriend Shadow. You can also call me and Red Robin our names." Nightwing goes over Liz to pull her to her feet. The girl flew to Conner, she gripped his cheeks.

"You're alright? I was so worried that you'll be hurt by Luthor." She had a small smile on her face. Conner pulled her hands off his face.

"Liz, what do you mean?" Clark watches her. Liz flies back to her brothers.

"Later. I'm hungry and my head still hurts." She goes in the dining room. Shadow gets to his feet and follows his girlfriend.

"Conner do you know Liz?" Bruce asks the boy with Chris on his head and another in his arms. Conner shakes his head.

"No. I never seen her before."


	8. Chapter 8

**"M'gann's psychic talk/link"**

* * *

At dinner, Conner sat beside Shadow on the left side of the table. Nightwing and Red Robin, Dick and Tim, talked to Liz. She didn't say a thing. "Liz, tell us if you know Conner. You being quiet is unusual." Jason told her, Draculon sat on his head. Liz looks up at Jason then to Conner.

"Six years ago, I met Conner in CADMUS secret base. Luthor brought me there so he can check how the process was doing. I waited to save Conner when I saw him."

**"This is wonderful, not only I have one but two weapons." Luthor smiled at the clone of Superman. Azraelle felt her anger rise. She slowly reached for her Kryptonite blades and went forward to attack the computer. "Azraelle! Stop what you are doing!" Luthor yelled to her, before electrocuted her with the collar around her neck. Azraelle gripped her collar. She threw the blade at the pod, the blade broke part of the glass. The clone opened his eyes while the genomorphs tried to get the out of control girl.**

**'Superboy, you're not a weapon. You deserve to be free.' The clone heard in his head. The G-Gnomes focused their power on the girl. So much of that psychic power caused damage to Azraelle's mind, the only way to get her to stop.**

**"Azraelle, if you follow my orders, I'll make sure that Superboy isn't a weapon. Besides, your mind can't handle all that power." Luthor promised her. Azraelle knows not to trust him but she doesn't want Superboy to be a weapon. She nods, the psychic power stopped as well as the electric collar. "Good girl." Luthor walks out of the room with Superboy's pod. The last thing he saw was Azraelle making a little flame with her last blade and a rock in her hand.**

**On the way out of the laboratory, Azrealle threw the small flame on the floor with a purple barrier around it. As Luthor was leaving, Azraelle let the barrier disappear as they got farther and farther way. The barrier fully disappeared and the small flame became a fire. On the news, Azraelle smiles in her mind, ignoring the pain on her neck. Hopefully Dubbilex can take it from there.**

Conner stared at her in shock, as well her brothers, Bruce, and Clark. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember that." Conner says, feeling guilty. Liz waved him off.

"It's alright. I didn't expect you to remember but I'm glad that the plan worked." Liz smiles.

"If it wasn't for Liz, Conner still would be at CADMUS." Dick thought. "Liz, how did you put up with Luthor like that?"

"He used Superboy. He knew that he was free and a special code word would make him loose control of his body. I didn't know what the word was, so I listened." Liz explained. Conner was glade that M'gann was able to excised the code words from his mind.

After dinner, Liz and Shadow sat in the floor, Dick and Tim sat on the couch, Jason and Damian sat in the chairs. The dogs laid in the floor. Conner just stood, not sure what to do. "Conner come sit. The floors not going to bite you." Tim told the boy. Conner made his way over to where Liz and Shadow were. He sat down beside Liz and her dog, Diablo. Diablo raised his head up at Conner then laid back down.

"Don't worry. Diablo may have the name of the devil, but what better way to scare criminals then a big dog like Diablo." Liz pets her dog.

"What about the other dogs? Who's their owners?" Conner asks. The dogs looked up at the boy.

"Brutus is mine. Sounds right, you think?" Jason smiles.

"Astral is mine and a girl. Jason, no jokes." Tim glares at him.

"Mine is Goliath." Dick smiles at his dog.

Me and Damian share Diablo, Duke are Bruce's and Clark's, and for Iris, the twins share her." Liz hugs Shadow's arm. Damian nods.

"I don't have one." Shadow replied. Jason snorted.

"You don't need a dog. You already have your hands full with Liz." Jason laughs before Liz tackled him out of his chair. Liz and Jason pulled on each other's ears, and hair until Bruce and Clark came in with the twins. Chris in Bruce's arms and Sabrina on Clark's head.

"Fighting again?" The bat children nods. Bruce sighs and sits down in once was Jason's chair. "Conner, would you like to live here with us and Clark?" Bruce asks the boy. Liz and Jason stopped fighting and looked at the boy.

"It allows you to get used to them." Clark points at Bruce and his bat children. Chris spread his wings out and glided to Conner. Conner caught him before Chris starts to have a death grip on Conner's shirt. Sabrina held out her hands to Conner.

Conner smiles before nods. "Sure." Liz jumped off of Jason's waist and hugged Conner.

"Yay! Even though you're Clark's brother, you're my brother too." Conner's surprised at first at the hyper girl. Shadow wrapped his arm around Conner's shoulders.

"That also means Liz will have a new person to annoy." Jason said from his seat in the floor. Liz glares at him.

"Oh shut up Jay. I can wake you up a five o'clock again if you piss me off again." Liz threatened him. Jason flinched.

"How about, no?" Jason glares back. Liz puts her evil smile on her face. Bruce and Clark looked at each other.

"How about you children go to your rooms and we go on patrol?" Clark tried to keep the Liz and Jason from fighting again. The bat children looked at each other before looking at Bruce and Clark.

"Nope." They said in unison. Bruce smiles as he gets Sabrina from Clark's head and goes to Conner to get Chris.

"Then I want you in the batcave ready by I'm down there." Bruce tells them. The bat children ran down to the batcave, Shadow followed the bat children, leaving Bruce, Clark, Alfred, and Conner. "Ever sense they got turned into human/bat hybrids, hyper brothers and sister, aren't they?" Bruce said to Chris. The baby giggled at his mother. Bruce takes the twins upstairs to put them to bed. Clark and Conner went to the batcave.

The bat children were in their uniforms, Liz and Shadow had their bat features out while Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian had theirs hidden. Clark got dressed in his Superman, Conner was already had his uniform on. Liz went over to Conner. "Conner, can we go shopping, to get clothes for you?" Liz smiles at him.

"Uhh, sure." Conner said, still getting used to Liz. Liz still has her smile when Bruce came in and dressed in his Batman uniform. Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin hide their bat features as much as they can, keeping the 'no powers'. Siren and Drac can show theirs, giving the 'no powers' heroes an edge. Only Batman and Red Hood can hide their features with their cowl and helmet.

Batman's ears make the ears on his cowl bigger. Red Hood's ears are hidden under his helmet. Out of habit, all the bat children mess up their hair and rub their ears in the process, like they are getting the feeling in their ears back.

Through the night, not much of activity. Batman, Superman, and Robin went North, Nightwing and Red Hood went South, Red Robin, Siren, Drac, and Superboy took care of West and East. The four heroes came across a bank robbery. Five men ran with bags full of money into the alley where the heroes were watching. Superboy went to stop them but Siren stopped him. "Superboy, wait. If you go down there, then you will have to divide your Conner Kent life with Superboy life." She told him. She making sure he understands. Superboy saw threw what she was saying and jumped to the ground. Siren smiles. "Looks like he made his choice." She jumped down and landed on one of the men's shoulders. Siren leaned back to flip the man in the wall. Red Robin and Drac followed them and attacked the robbers.

By time Batman and company got to the alley with the police, five men were tied up, hanging upside down, and the four heroes sitting on the bags of money. "By time you got here. I was getting board." Siren waves at them. Jim looks at Batman.

"Another kid Batman?" He asks.

"You can say that Jim." Batman gets the unconscious men down.

"How are the twins doing?" Superboy looks over at Siren. Siren leans over to his ear.

"Superman told him. You should've have seen the surprised look that Jim had on his face and the look that Batman was giving him too." Siren laughs lightly. After the men was taken away, the heroes went back home.

Clark showed Conner to the room he would be staying in. It was right beside Liz and Shadow's room. "If you need anything, ask the bat children, me, Bruce, or Alfred. The room where me and Bruce are the first door over there." Clark points at the door with the Superman symbol with bat wings, three doors down from Jason's room.

"Alright." Conner nods and opens the door. The walls were white, a queen size bed with blue pillows and a gray cover, on the bed was black pajamas with purple swirls on them, there was a desk by the window with sketch books and pencils on top of it.

"Liz did good preparing this room." Clark looked around the room. The boy turned to Clark.

"Liz?" He asks. Clark nods.

"Yea. Earlier she got injured but it appears when she got home, she got this room for you instead of relaxing." Clark smiles at his brother. "She can't have a psychic go in her mind, now we know why." Conner goes to bed and sits down. "Well Conner, goodnight." Clark says as goes to the door.

"Goodnight Clark." Conner said back, Clark smiles as he closes the door. Conner changes into the pajama pants. Turning off the lights, Conner climbs in his new bed. The bed was comfy and in a few minutes, Conner was out.

Conner woke up to noise ringing through the mansion. Conner got up and leaves his room. Coming to the stairs, he sees the bat children playing with the twins, their dogs at their sides, Bruce and Clark no where in sight. Liz looked up and smiled. "Conner come down! Bruce and Clark are sleeping late. Clark took the day off because of yesterday." Liz waved to the boy. Conner walked down the stairs before sitting beside them.

Chris and Sabrina laughs at Conner before they goes to him. Conner froze as the twins climbed on his lap. Chris started to climb to Conner's shoulder while Sabrina was climbing on his arm. "Haha, they like to climb, don't they?" Dick laughs at Conner's hidden nervousness. Liz smiles as she and Shadow gets the twins off of Conner.

"Mistress Liz, you should get ready for your appointment with Dr. Leslie. Master Bruce is almost ready to take you." Alfred's voice came from the stairs. Liz sat Chris down on Dick's lap before flying up to the stairs where Alfred was standing. "Hurry." Alfred told her and she broke into a run to her room. Clark and Bruce came into view, Clark was dressed in his pajamas while Bruce was dressed in his suit.

"Where is Liz?" Bruce looked around the room.

"She's in her room, getting ready for her appointment." Alfred said just as Liz ran out of her room and came to a stop beside Bruce.

"Ready." She dressed in her jacket, a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and her boots. Bruce messed up her hair.

"Go to the car. I'll be there in minutes." Liz nods before running out of the door. Shadow gets to his feet. "Shadow, she'll be fine. Just checking if her mind is broken any with a special MRI that Leslie has in the back." Bruce explained to Shadow looked to the direction of the door. "Don't worry, Shadow. I'll watch over her." Bruce made his way to the door before leaving. Shadow sat back down and started to play with the twins. Conner looked up at Clark as he sat down.

"Clark, why does she need to be checked?"

"Remember what I told you last night?" Conner nods. "Well, her mind can't handle psychic powers. It'll break her mind. So Bruce is taking her to the doctor he trusts to check her mind." Clark looks worried. Conner turns back to Chris, who was trying to climb his arm again. Chris's face scrunched up and he sneezed. As he sneezes, frost appeared on Conner's arm.

"Bless you." Tim says to the baby. Conner rubbed the frost off. "He does that every time he sneezes. Sabrina does the same but she sneezes wind." Conner nods in understanding.

In the car, it was quiet. Liz was sleeping while Bruce drove to Leslie's clinic. Bruce brushed his hand over Liz's hair, waking her up. "Sorry I woke you." Liz smiles and yawns.

"It's alright." Bruce returns the smile. Liz's smile is contagious. "I feel fine. I don't need to get my head checked."

"I just want to see if that psychic attack hurt your mind badly. Let me put these damn instincts to rest." Bruce growled as he said 'instincts'. Liz laughs at her dad. "Did you know that I used that shriek?"

"No. Is it when me and Clark were missing?"

"Yes. I almost broke everything in the batcave and I was almost going to use it on Lobo." Liz laughs harder.

"I won't blame you. I would too. So you were worried about Clark, hmm?" Bruce's cheeks turned red as they pulled into the clinic. "Aww~ saved by the bell." Bruce smiles.

"Liz's mind is fine. It's not broke." Bruce told his mate over his phone. He knows that Clark probably has it on speaker.

 _:That's good, now you can relax.:_  Clark says.

"Clark, I still have to finish the psychic blocker." Bruce sighs.

 _:Bruce, you have it basically done. You just have to put it on her mask.:_  Tim says next.

 _:Yea. Just put the blocker at the tip of the mask and you'll be done.:_  Dick next.

 _:When are you going to introduce Liz and Shadow to Young Justice?:_  Clark brings that topic up again.

"When I see fit. At the moment, no." Bruce said before Liz came out of the MRI room with Leslie. "I need to go. We're about to leave."

 _:Alright. See you when you get home.:_  Clark said before Bruce hangs up.

"Well Bruce, here's Liz and she's already for you." Leslie smiles at him. Bruce thanks Leslie before he leaves with Liz.

Just as Bruce and Liz pulled in at the mansion, Dick, Tim, and Conner was called to Mount Justice for a mission, which means that Bruce and Clark has to go to the watchtower, Dick, Tim, and Conner have to go to Mount Justice, while Liz, Shadow, Jason, and Damian have to stay home. "That's no far. I want to meet the protégés." Liz pouted while she sat in the chair at the batcomputer as the heroes got dressed in their uniforms.

"You can meet them later. Right now, you are resting." Bruce pulled his cowl over his face, becoming Batman.

 _:Bruce, it seems that Liz and Shadow need to come to the watchtower. Young Justice is going to get information at Lexcorp for the new psychic device that he is planning, so Liz and Shadow is going be with them.:_  Wonder Woman told Batman on his comm. Liz smiled and used her powers to change into Siren, Shadow did the same and became Drac.

Batman got the psychic blocker and attached it on the back of her mask. "This will keep psychics out of your mind. Drac, I showed you how to do the same. Don't allow psychics go in your mind either." Batman told them. The two partners nods to their guardian. "We'll go to Mount Justice and introduce you to them." Batman walked to the Zeta-Tube.

In Mount Justice, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Superboy waited for Batman to come came brief them about the mission. What they didn't expect was:

RECOGNIZE BATMAN 02, SIREN 00, DRAC A14

The boys looked over and saw Batman with Siren and Drac. They looked at each other. "Team, this is Siren," Siren waves, "and her partner, Drac. They will go with you on your mission. Siren inform them of their mission." With that, Batman leaves with a hidden Skylar on his side.

"Like Batman said, I'm Siren and your mission is to sneak into Lexcorp. You are going to get information about his newest device. A Psychic..." Siren trawls off looking for the name if the device, "Gun?" She guesses.

 **"Who is she? Have any of you met her before?"**  Wally, known as Kid Flash, said.

 **"No. Nightwing, have you seen her before?"**  Kaldur'ahm, or Aqualad, asked the former Robin. Nightwing didn't say anything back over the psychic link. He just goes over to Siren.

"Did Batman say who was going?" He asked his sister. Siren scanned through the report that Batman sent her.

"Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and..." Siren trawls off again. Drac looks at the report, trying to help her.

"Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad. Everyone that was the first members of Young Justice." Drac looks up at the members. Siren reads the report again then her mouth formed a 'o' shape. Nightwing hid the smile that was trying to grow on his lips.

"Well, shall we go?" He goes to the Zeta Tube to type in the coordinates to Lexcorp. M'gann grabbed Superboy's arm, causing him to look at her.

 **"Conner, I don't trust her. Why would the Justice League never bring her here and we never heard of her. I tried to read her mind but I can't, like with her partner too."**  M'gann told him.

 **"M'gann, I trust her and her partner."**  Superboy pulls his arm from M'gann's grasp.

RECOGNIZE NIGHTWING B01, AQUALAD B02, KID FLASH B03, SUPERBOY B04, MISS MARTIAN B05, ARTEMIS B07, SIREN 00, DRAC A14

The Team arrived two blocks away from Lexcorp, in an alleyway. Siren brings up her new holographic computer that Batman gave her and Drac. On it, she uploaded something on to a green flash drive. "Alright, Kid Flash come here." Kid Flash slowly but walks over to her. "I'm letting you in charge of this flash drive. This has a virus that you plug in the computer. When you get the blueprints and all of the information about the Psychic Gun, plug this in and it'll delete all the information. The virus is uploaded while it deletes the information." The speedster looks at the flash drive in his hand before looking at the girl. She was at Superboy, giving him a purple flash drive. "Kon, this flash drive you are in charge of. Plug this in to get the information, it takes five minutes to download everything. It's programmed to download the Psychic Gun information, nothing more, nothing less." Siren and Drac goes to the middle of the alleyway, to a manhole cover.

"What are you going to do?" Miss Martian asks, still not trusting her or her partner. Siren looks back at the Martian. Drac leans down and uncovers the manhole.

"We're going to get the security off your tale. It's best if you don't go after the security." With that, Siren jumps in the manhole. "What are you waiting for? Come down." Her voice echoed. Drac followed, along with Nightwing and Superboy.

The rest of the Team was hesitant but followed them down the manhole. Siren had a map on her holographic computer. It showed a map of Lexcorp. "No... Everything is fine... We're in a damn sewer... Papa Bat, everything is fine, stop worrying... I thought is was Mama Bat's job?..." Siren talked in her communicator, someone named 'Papa Bat'. Superboy looked at Nightwing. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

 **"Shouldn't she be worrying about the mission?"**  Artemis said over the psychic link.

 **"Perhaps."**  Aqualad spoke up next.

"Maybe that's what she is doing, talking to this 'Papa Bat'." Superboy tells them. He doesn't know who that is but he had an idea.

"Alright. Drac make two tunnels, one to where the security is and the other one to where the computers are located." Siren says, Drac nods and stomp his foot. Two tunnels twist to the directions that they need to go. "Young Justice your tunnel is to the right. Nightwing sent the layout of Lexcorp to you and I highlighted the direction to the computers. Wait for me to tell you to enter. As soon as Drac and I are in Lexcorp, I'll shutdown the security cameras." Siren and Drac took off down the left tunnel before the Team started to run down the right.

They waited at the opening of the tunnel, which was hidden behind the the wall. Nightwing brought up his holographic computer waiting for his sister to shutdown the cameras. He was watching a video of Siren and Drac fighting the security guards, they were fast and the guards never made a noise but Siren and Drac are supposed to draw all the attention of the guards. Siren looked at the camera, giving a thumps up before the camera went off.

Superboy took the hint and broke the wall. The Team ran for the computer. Miss Martian kept aware of if anyone was coming. The Team hasn't came across of any trouble. Coming to the computer, Superboy plugged the purple flash drive in the computers. Miss Martian looked through the other computer. She opened a file named Azraelle. She saw what was in this file: Siren fighting Superman and Siren with Lex Luthor. "Done." Superboy pulled out the flash drive so Kid Flash can plug the virus.

"This is too easy. There is no was she is able to take on all of security." Aqualad said. Miss Martian looks through the file more. That is when they heard a loud shriek. The building shakes and stops.

"What was that?" Kid Flash pulled out the flash drive. Young Justice ran to the sources of the shriek. In the hall by the laboratory. All of the security guards were knocked out, Siren and Drac were leaning on the way. Nightwing looked at her. She yelled 'get out of Lexcorp.' Nightwing looked around and used his water power to scan for anyone coming.

"Siren we got the information." Aqualad went up to her.

Siren nods. "Good. We need to get out of here. Luthor knows who know broke in here." Siren walks slowly to the door.

"How would he know?" Artemis said to her. Miss Martian glared at Siren's back.

"Maybe because this is a setup." Siren stops and looks back. Drac watches the Martian and Siren, waiting for one of them to attack the other. "You work for Luthor! That is why he would know who broke in!"

"We don't have time for this! Luthor probably already sent his weapons here, so we need to go!" Siren orders. Nightwing and Superboy met Drac's eyes.

"If this is a setup, why did we have to split up?" Artemis said.

"So she can talk to Luthor." Miss Martian answered, Siren is getting impatient. Luthor sent the hybrids to the laboratory. The hybrids stayed in the basement, hidden from everyone.

"We need to go." Siren starts to walk again before she stops. "Now." She ordered. "If this was a setup, I would have lead you all in a trap. But as you can see, you're all fine. We need to leave before the hybrids get here."

"The what?" Kid Flash said. A shriek ran through the building again.

"Damn. Nightwing, get everyone out of here. Superboy," Siren points to the wall, "make a door." Superboy and Nightwing nods. Superboy breaks the wall. "Drac, come with me. Let's try to slow them down." Drac walks to his partner before they disappeared down the hall. The building starts to shake again, this time, the building was starting to break apart. Right under the team, the floor caved in and they landed in the sewer.

"Drac must've rose the ground so we would fall in the sewer to get out." Nightwing said. The Team ran for the Zeta-Tube.

"What about Siren and Drac? We can't leave them." Kid Flash told them.

"She and Drac wanted us out of danger. That's why she told us to leave." Nightwing walked to the Zeta-Tube. The Team went back to Mount Justice.

Minutes before, Superman and Batman waited for the Team to get back. "Batman, I'm sure they're fine." Superman tries to calm Batman down.

"Instincts. I can't help it. They are screaming at me. Something is wrong."

RECOGNIZE NIGHTWING B01, AQUALAD B02, KID FLASH B03, SUPERBOY B04, MISS MARTIAN B05, ARTEMIS B07

Batman looked at the Team coming back from their mission. 'Where was Liz and Shadow?' Batman thought, instincts screaming louder.

RECOGNIZE SIREN 00, DRAC A14

Siren and Drac came from the Zeta-Tube, their uniforms had cuts in them, blood soaking out of the cuts the had over them as well. Siren had a cut over her eye, Drac had a deep cuts on his arm, shoulder, and back. "What happened?" Superman asks in shock. Young Justice didn't have any injuries on them but Siren and Drac did.

"We got the information about the Psychic Gun that Luthor was going to build, destroyed all information." Siren said, making her way to Batman and Superman with Drac.

Batman looked at Nightwing and Superboy. "Superboy, what else happened?" Batman growled.

"Miss Martian accused Siren, that she was working for Luthor and saying that it was a setup." Superboy knew he couldn't lie to Batman.

"Ahem."

"And Miss Martian didn't follow Siren's order to leave and got us held up. Then the hybrids attacked, forcing Siren and Drac to stay behind to fight them." Superboy continues after he could see Batman's shadow starts to flare. Nightwing told him that only happens when he runs out of patience.

"Miss Martian, why didn't you followed the order?" Batman turned to the Martian.

"I looked through a file named Azraelle. It showed Siren fighting Superman and her with Luthor. I figured that she was working with Luthor." She explained. Batman and Superman looked at each other.

"Siren, Drac, go back to the watchtower to take care of your injuries. Nightwing, Superboy, Red Robin, come to the watchtower when you're ready."

Siren and Drac followed Batman and Superman to the Zeta-Tube.

RECOGNIZE BATMAN 02, SUPERMAN 01, SIREN 00, DRAC A14

Superboy, Nightwing, and Red Robin stayed while the Team dispersed to different directions. "So M'gann though that Liz was working for Luthor?" Red Robin asks.

"Yea, but she's not anymore. She hated working for Luthor." Nightwing taps on the computer, trying to access the watchtower. The screen on the watchtower appeared, Superman was on the screen.

"You want to see if Liz and Shadow are doing." A smile on his face before the screen went to Liz and Shadow. Liz and Shadow had the top part of their uniform off while Batman was cleaning their injuries.

"How bad are they?" Nightwing said, big brother mode activated.

"Not very bad. Shadow got the worst cuts, needing stitches." Batman stitched up the cut on Shadow's back. Liz put her top back on just as Batman pulled Shadow's ear.

"Oww."

"That was for protecting Liz. I know that it's your duty to protect females but some females know how to protect themselves." Batman lectured his ward. Shadow nods. "Good work." Batman pat his uninjured shoulder. Shadow nods again, smiling this time.

"Thank you." Shadow bows his head, wincing as he pulls the stitches in his arm. Batman smiles at his ward. Liz laughs and puts her mask on.

"What are you going to do about M'gann?" Superboy asks. Batman looks up at the camera before back to Shadow's back.

"At the moment, nothing. It'll be your job to try to keep Miss Martian from getting violent with Liz and keep her out of her mind. Enough force can break the psychic blocker. I'll have to make it stronger." Batman says. "Liz made you glasses. They keep the difference from Conner Kent from Superboy. See if Clark's glasses trick on you." Liz and Shadow laughs as Superman himself came into view.

"Not this again. Why don't you stop bringing that up?"

"Because no one can tell the difference between Clark Kent and Superman." Batman said back to his mate. The three boys smiled at the two mates. "Remember, come by when you are ready." The screen went off.

"I'll go see M'gann and talk about what happened." Superboy went in the direction where M'gann went. After roaming for a few minutes, he found M'gann. She was in the the training hall but she wasn't training. "M'gann." Superboy got her attention.

"She was with Luthor Conner. My eyes aren't lying." M'gann tried to prove her point.

"M'gann, she is part of the Justice League. If Batman trusts her, why you can't?"

"Conner, we never heard about her. You just met her and you trust her." The heroes stopped argued for a moment. "I can't read her mind, or feel it. Its like she isn't alive." Conner used his hearing to hear what her heartbeat sounds like last night, it's slow and relaxing. When they were in Lexcorp, her heartbeat went faster, she was not as calm. When they were trying to leave, her heartbeat said she was nervous, she wanted to leave. Now he knows why.

Conner walked away from M'gann and back to Nightwing in the briefing area. "How did it go?" Nightwing asks.

"She thinks the same thing. How can we show her how that Liz isn't with Luthor?"

"The only thing we can do is wait it out."

From that day on, Siren and Drac came by in their uniforms. They mostly stayed with Nightwing or with Superboy. "Conner, how was your day?" Liz asked Conner. Conner smiles. The two were by the water entrance.

"My day was fine. Yours?"

"Kind of boring. Clark and Bruce arguing over how they want to extent the batcave. Bruce wants the extension under our rooms, Clark wants the extension in other directions." Liz explained.

"Who won? Bruce?" Conner guesses.

"Yep." The two laughs.

M'gann coming in the room where Liz and Conner. "Siren, I want to talk to you. Alone." Liz followed the Martian girl.

"What do you want?" Liz asks. M'gann's face turned to a glare.

"I will find out that you are working for Luthor." Her voice turned dark. Liz glared at the girl.

"Miss Martian, I have nothing to do with Luthor. I don't know what you have against me but you aren't going to find anything that is surprising." The two girl heroes glared at each other before Liz left to go back to Conner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Clark, it would only make sense to put the extensions where the bedrooms are. If have a guest, we wouldn't sneak out. All we had to do was use the extension to get down here."

"But Bruce when do you ever have a guest?"

The bat children sat by the batcomputer while the world's finest argued...again. Tim and Liz made a upgrade to the batcomputer while the two fought. The upgrade is that each person has like an account on the batcomputer and has their own color to account. Conner's color is red and black and Clark's color is blue and red. The rest of the colors are the bats' powers.

"When are they going to stop? They been like this for days." Jason looks at the two heroes.

"Who knows? Jay what is going to be your password be? It won't matter if you tell us, we're going to find out sooner or later." Liz says, Jason gets up front his seat and types in his password for his account. "Thank you Jay." Jason leaves and sits back down. Liz and Tim starts working again.

"Clark, it would be easier to get here if we have a quest."

"Bruce-"

Liz stopped working and went to Shadow. "Shadow, make the extension under the bedrooms. Me and Tim will fix the doors later." Shadow nods. He brought his his hands together and pushed his hands forward. The walls of the batcave opened into holes and tunnels formed. Bruce and Clark stopped arguing and looked at the newly formed tunnels. "There. Stop arguing." Liz smiles. The heroes turned to the girl.

"Well, she fixed that problem. Didn't she?" Jason laughed. Clark and Bruce looked at each other. Bruce smiles.

"I win." Clark sighs. Bruce walks over to Liz and pets between her ear. "Thank you Liz." Liz's ears wiggled.

"Father, you were arguing over something not important." Damian crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes I know."

"It's a regular thing for them, Damian. When they're at the watchtower, they argue." Liz says before turning to Tim. "Timmy, shall we?" Tim nods. Liz, Shadow, and Tim went to the first tunnel.

"So, what's doing in these tunnels?" Dick asked them.

"Whatever you want. We are going to fix elevator, the hidden entrance, the rap, and the door. These are under our rooms, so anything you want." Liz's voice rang out the tunnel.

"Really now?" Jason smirked. Bruce glared at him.

"Jason." He warned.

"What? I'm not going to put any guns in there. Only the guns I have on me." Jason shrugs. Bruce kept glaring at his son.

"Now, children, stop fighting." Liz's voice rang out again. Clark flew inside the first tunnel. Liz, Shadow, and Tim were sitting on the ground. "Yes Clark?"

"Isn't this stress on your mind?" Clark said, worried about her health. Liz waved her hand.

"Oh I'm fine. Work like this won't do anything." Clark raised a eyebrow. "I'm fine." Liz insisted. Clark sighs again and pets Liz.

"Alright. Even though I don't believe you, don't over work. It's bad enough that Bruce does it." Clark flew out of the cave. Tim stared at Liz.

"What?" She asks.

"Liz, you have been over working. Maybe you should take a break." Tim tells her. It's been two weeks since the mission getting information about the Psychic Gun Luthor was making. Liz and M'gann haven't been getting along still. Her and Shadow's injuries healing.

"I'm fine." Liz told Tim. Tim sighs and leaves her alone. "So how are we going to fix this stuff?"

Bruce hears Clark land behind him. Bruce knew that Clark would want to talk to him, so Bruce went to the bottom of the batcave. "What is it Clark?" Bruce turns to his mate.

"Well, she fixed that problem. Didn't she?" Jason laughed. Clark and Bruce looked at each other. Bruce smiles.

"I win." Clark sighs. Bruce walks over to Liz and pets between her ear. "Thank you Liz." Liz's ears wiggled.

"Father, you were arguing over something not important." Damian crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes I know."

"It's a regular thing for them, Damian. When at the watchtower, they argue." Liz says before turning to Tim. "Timmy, shall we?" Tim nods. Liz, Shadow, and Tim went to the first tunnel.

"So, what's doing in these tunnels?" Dick asked them.

"Whatever you want. We are going to fix elevator, the hidden entrance, the rap, and the door. These are under our rooms, so anything you want." Liz's voice rang out the tunnel.

"Really now?" Jason smirked. Bruce glared at him.

"Jason." He warned.

"What? I'm not going to put any guns in there. Only the guns I have on me." Jason shrugs. Bruce kept glaring at his son.

"Now, children, stop fighting." Liz's voice rang out again. Clark flew inside the first tunnel. Liz, Shadow, and Tim were sitting on the ground. "Yes Clark?"

"Isn't this stress on your mind?" Clark said, worried about her health. Liz waved her hand.

"Oh I'm fine. Work like this won't do anything." Clark raised a eyebrow. "I'm fine." Liz insisted. Clark sighs again and pets Liz.

"Alright. Even though I don't believe you, don't over work. It's bad enough that Bruce does it." Clark flew out of the cave. Tim stared at Liz.

"What?" She asks.

"Liz, you have been over working. Maybe you should take a break." Tim tells her. It's been two weeks since the mission getting information about the Psychic Gun Luthor was making. Liz and M'gann haven't been getting along still. Her and Shadow's injuries healing.

"I'm fine." Liz told Tim. Tim sighs and leaves her alone. "So how are we going to fix this stuff?"

Bruce hears Clark land behind him. Bruce knew that Clark would want to talk to him, so Bruce went to the bottom of the batcave. "What is it Clark?" Bruce turns to his mate.

"Liz is working too much." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Clark, is that all?"

"Well, do you want her to over work like you do?" Clark said back. The world's finest glared at each other.

"Oh course I don't. She can't for one Clark, two I won't let her. None of us let her." Bruce sighs.

"Then why can't try to let her take a break?"

"Clark, I can't force her to stop working….but I can make a excuse for her not to." Bruce smiles, a smile meaning he's got something planned.

"What did you do?"

"Apparently I have a meeting in Hawaii in a few days, so start packing. We have to leave soon." Bruce tells his four sons before turning to the tunnel. "Liz, Shadow, Tim, did you hear?" A purple thumps up came out of the mouth of the tunnel. The bat children went upstairs to pack. Clark, Bruce and the twins stayed.

"Bruce, are you sure this is a good idea?" Clark picked up Chris from the floor. The twins were playing on the floor.

"Clark, I called Lucius about this, I cancelled all of my appointments, and I made arrangements for us to go."

 _ **"Bruce, the children are almost done packing their clothes. Shouldn't you and Clark be packing to?"**  _Azurys flew down to the two men.

 _ **"We're going now Azurys. Can you make sure that the children don't fight."**_  Bruce takes Sabrina and walks upstairs with Clark behind him.

"What about my job Bruce? I can't take a few days off without notice."

"I took care of it." Clark's blue eyes widen.

"What did you tell Perry?" Bruce smiles to himself. "Bruce? Bruce?" Clark looks at his son in his arms. "I don't think I'll ever know what's going on in his head." Chris laughs at Clark.

**"Mr. White, Clark will accompany me to a trip I'm going to take in a few days." Bruce tells Clark's boss.**

**_:Mr. Wayne, may I ask why?:_  Perry asks, feeling a little suspicious.**

**"He heard about when I was talking to my children about it, he thought maybe he should come along. My children like to wrestle to roughly and if he comes, then he'll keep them under control." Bruce said his excuse, hoping that it will work.**

_**:Alright Mr. Wayne. He can go if he writes a article about the new hero in Hawaii that I heard about.:** _

**"He will do just that. Thank you, Mr. White."**

Bruce's smile went wider as he thought of when he asked Clark time off. Everyone knows that the Wayne Children are hard to handle, especially when they wrestle.

Even though Clark thought it was a bad idea, he still packed his clothes. With his suitcase, he walked to the stairs where he saw the bat children saying bye to the dogs. Bruce had Sabrina laying on his chest sleeping. "Clark are you ready?" Bruce asks. The children looked up and Clark came down the stairs. Alfred stood by Bruce.

"I hope you have a nice trip Master Bruce. Are you sure that I stay?"

"Alfred, we'll be fine. Besides, we can't take them," Bruce pat Duke's head, "without a panic." Alfred nods. The family leaves for their private flight to Hawaii. The dogs whined, Alfred pets the dogs' heads.

"I'll miss them too but they'll come back."

The plane arrives at the Kapalua Airport in Maui. The Hawaiian man that came to greet them was an old friend of Bruce, Akamai Māhoe. "Bruce! It's been awhile!" He smiles as he holds out his hand. Bruce smiles and takes the extended hand.

"Yes it has. Akamai, this is my sons: Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian," Dick and Tim waved, Jason and Damian didn't. "My daughter, Liz and her boyfriend Umbră." Bruce introduced his children, before looking at Clark. "This is Clark Kent, his little brother, Conner, and his children: Chris and Sabrina." Clark holds out his hand as Bruce's let go.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kent. I'm Akamai Māhoe. I'm going to take you to the hotel that you'll be staying in. I hope your stay will be wonderful." Akamai turned back to Bruce. "And in your honor, a luau!"

"My friend, no need to do that. I'm just here for business."

"Nevertheless, it's not everyday that Bruce Wayne comes here. People on Maui were getting ready for your visit." Clark stares at Bruce. Akamai walks away from the group.

"Bruce, who did you tell that we were coming?"

"Just Akamai. I didn't think he would do anything like this." The men stares at each other for a moment before they followed the Hawaiian man. Akamai took them to the hotel, The Ritz-Carlton. Again, they were greeted at the door. They finally got to their room; The Royal Pacific Suite. Elegant dark wood floors, area rugs with Hawaiian designs, Hawaiian-inspired artwork and decorations on the walls, Fully-equipped kitchen with separate dining and living rooms, two bedrooms with plush king beds, balconies with stunning oceanfront views. Two full bathrooms and one half bath, oversize deep soaking tubs, with a separate shower, in luxurious marble.

The children went looking around the room, sensing a talk between Bruce and Clark. "Bruce, why are we even here? It's not work business." Clark whispered to Bruce.

"It's for Liz. She was sad that her parents came here instead of looking for her. So I thought she should see it." Bruce whispered back. Clark's expression went sadden. He looks at the girl on the balcony, her contagious smile on her face. Shadow was beside her.

"Batman is a good mother." Clark whispered lowly to himself, Bruce heard what he said though.

"Clark! I told you not to call me that!" The bat children looked at their parents and looked at each other.

"Clark called Bruce 'mother' again." Jason says. The children sighs at the world's finest.

"TT father. Getting mad over something not important." Damian watches his father argue.

"But you don't like it when I call you 'Baby Dami'." Damian looks at the girl. "You do the same thing that Bruce is doing...Baby Dami~" Liz teased the young boy.

"You will not call me that." Damian glared at the girl. Liz smiles before acting like she has been shot. She laid her hand over her heart.

"Oh, Shadow! I'm wounded! My own little brother doesn't want me to call him 'Baby Dami'!" Liz fake faints, Shadow catches her in his arms. "I don't think I can go on." She goes limp, Damian rolls his eyes.

"Don't be dramatic." Liz starts to giggle. Conner smiles at the girl.

"Children, why do we go outside and take a walk." Clark walks over to them, a smile on his lips. The children nods and out the hotel they went. A few blocks away, there was young girls doing a dance from the Disney movie 'Lilo and Stitch'. Liz looked straight at the girls.

_Mahalo nui iā_

_Ke ali'i wahine_

_'O Lili'ulani_

_O ka Wohi ku_

_Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue_

_Nā waiho'olu'u a halikeole'e_

_E nānā nā maka i ke ao mālama_

_Mai Hawai'i akea i Kaua'i_

Liz went over to the girls and started to dance with them. She followed every move.

_'O Kalākaua he inoa_

_O ka pua mae 'ole i ka lā_

_Ka pua maila i ka mauna_

_I ke kuahiwi 'o Mauna Kea_

_Ke'amaila i Kīlauea_

_Mālamalama i Wahinekapu_

_A ka luna o Uwekahuna_

_I ka pali kapu o Kilauea_

People walking around came to a stop and watched Liz and the girls dance. "Liz..." Tim says. She dances like she practiced the dance.

_'Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu_

_Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo_

_Ka pua nani a o Hawaii_

_'O Kalākaua he inoa_

_'O Kalākaua he inoa_

_Ka pua mae 'ole i ka Iā_

_Ka pua maila i ka mauna_

_I ke kuahiwi 'o Mauna kea_

_Ke'maila i Kīlauea_

_Mālamalama i Wahinekapu_

_A ka luna o Uw'kahuna_

_I ka pali kapu o Ka'auea_

_Mahalo nui iā_

_Ke ali'i wahine_

_'O Lili'ulani_

_O ka Wohi ku_

_Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu_

_Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo_

_Ka pua nani a o Hawaii_

_'O Kalākaua he inoa_

_He Inoa No Kalani Kalākaua Kūlele'_

Liz and the girls finished their dance. People clap for the girls and Liz. Her family was in shock. They never saw her dance. "Liz where did you know how to do that dance?" Bruce asks his daughter. Liz looks away, cheeks red.

"Well when I see something, I know how to do it."

"But you knew exactly what the song was, didn't you?" Bruce asked again, Liz nods.

"Yea." Bruce pets her head. Liz looks up at Bruce and she smiles.

"Umbră, Liz is very talented isn't she?" Bruce asks the young man. Umbră nods. "Well shall we go and walk some more?" They did just that. Liz would run ahead of them to look around. Clark and Bruce just watched as the bat children looking at everything. Only Liz can bring their child side out, Bruce smiles.

"What?" Clark asks. Bruce shakes his head.

"Nothing, just watching them. Don't say anything about me being a mother Clark."

"Well, you are." Bruce glares at his mate.

"Oh I forgot to mention, while you're here, you need to do an article about a hero that's here. He calls himself 'Fire Dancer'. Here's all the reports about him." Bruce haves Clark the file he had in the baby bag. Clark looks through the file.

"Bruce, is this another reason you're here?" Bruce glares at Clark then Clark felt his life in danger, so he went back to the file.

"No, just extra things to do." Bruce walks on with Sabrina and Chris. Clark follows. By time they got back to the hotel, the sun was setting. Akamai came by to take them where the luau. Arriving Bruce turned on his playboy act as he exits out of the car. Cameras flashed as he smiles. The bat children wave and smile too, minus Conner. Clark looked nervous. Akamai did a long speech, saying that it was an honor to have Bruce Wayne and his family in Hawaii.

After the speech, the bat children separated from Bruce and Clark. With Chris and Sabrina with Conner, they came to a fire twirler. Liz watched as he threw his baton in the air to catch it. Liz looks at her brothers as she went in her belt to get six collapsible baton. Liz took hers and got both ends of the baton on fire, the fire turned purple. She soon went beside the fire twirler and mimics his dance, soon her brothers joined her. Dick had blue, Jason had red, Tim had yellow, Damian had green, and Umbră had brown. The people watched the bat children danced the same way as the fire twirler, even he was impressed.

Bruce looked around for his children and saw them with the fire twirler. "Clark." Bruce got his mate's attention. Clark looked over and his mouth fall to the ground. At the end of the dance, the fire twirler blew on the fire to make it burst forward. The children smiles to themselves and did the same, people claps for them. Conner smiles as the twins laughed and claps for their brothers and sister. One of the audience came over to the two men.

"Mr. Wayne, your children are talented!" She said, smiling. Bruce smiled back.

"Yes they are. If only I can do something with their energy." The woman laughs as Bruce looks at Clark again.  _'Go get them'_  Bruce mouthed to Clark. He nods and made his way to the children.

The fire twirler looked at the bat children. "You are very good." He said. He had muscle, around Jason's height. Liz bows.

"Thank you. I can mimic almost anything." Liz raises, her smile. Umbră sees the smile on the fire twirler's lips, his jealousy rises. The boys laugh at the sight.

"Come down." The bat children looked at Clark, who was standing beside Conner. "Bruce wants you." Clark says. They nod and get down. Liz brings her lips next to the fire twirler's ear.

"See you later, Fire Dancer, hero of Hawaii." She whispers to him. His brown eyes widens. Liz follows her brothers.

The fire twirler followed them. He grabs Liz's arms. She spins around and acted to throw a punch, but she stopped inches from his face. "That's one way to get a broken nose." Jason said, impressed at the how close his sister was from breaking his nose. The fire twirler nods and backs away from her. The fist went down slowly.

"How did you know?" The fire twirler asks. Liz's lips formed a smile.

"When you're in the business, you know how to spot another vigilante easy." Liz whispers to the fire twirler. "And your name is Alika Kahele. You are able to control fire, therefore your job is a fire twirler." Liz said. The fire twirler, Alike, stared at her. Jason watched the two stare at each other before he picks up Liz, making her squeak in surprise.

"Well Bruce said he wanted us, so let's not leave him waiting." Jason starts to walk away from Alika. Liz waved at the fire twirler. Alika watched as they left and came to the side of Bruce Wayne. Jason put Liz down and she hugs the waist of Bruce Wayne. He smiled as he hugs the girl.

The luau has ended and the bat children decided to go out in their uniforms to snoop while Batman and Superman went to look for the Fire Dancer but Batman ordered them to stay either in the suite or on the beach, the bat children chose the beach. "Man~, how come we have to stay here for?" Dick kick the sand before sitting down. The order they sat in was Shadow, Liz, Tim, Dick, Jason, Damian, and Conner with the twins sleeping in his lap. Liz sat in Shadow's lap and her legs over Tim's.

Jason took some sand in his hand. "Shadow can you control sand?" He asks. Shadow activated his powers. The sand in Jason's hand turned into a small bat. "Thank you, Shadow." His hand bursts in flames, scaring Dick. Jason snickers at the first Robin. Dick used water from the rising tide to put the fire out and to hit Jason in the face. In Jason's hand the sand bat turned in a glass bat.

"Oo~ that's pretty Jay." Liz carefully took the glass bat from his hand to look at it.

"Yea. How knew Jason can make something pretty." Dick teased, Jason snickered. "I guess if he gets a mate, then we'll know." Jason choked on his spit and coughed. The bat children laughed at the older boy.

Superman smiled as he heard the bat children laugh. Batman looked at his mate. "What are you smiling about?"

"They're laughing. They're teasing Jason." Superman says, Batman felt a smile working its way on his face. Then a fire ball came out of nowhere aiming at Batman. Batman moved to the side and saw the person who threw the fire ball. The person had tan skin, grass bands around his wrists, and ankles. On his face was a tiki mask, in his hands was fire. Superman flew in front of Batman.

"Who are you? Why are you in my city?" The man said. Batman went to Superman's side.

"We're part of the Justice League, Superman and Batman." Superman told him. Batman rolled his eyes. "We're just here to meet you." Superman tried to let throwing a fire ball at Batman slide by putting on a smile.

"Superman take that smile off your face. You're not fulling anyone." Batman went in front of the man of steel. "If you want to fight, then go ahead. I've been at this longer than you have." Batman growled at Fire Dancer. Fire Dancer took the chance to attack Batman but Batman moves and kicked Fire Dancer to the ground. Fire Dancer tried to use fire but it never appeared. "I know how to shut off meta-humans's powers. Your fire will be out for awhile. Now you will listen." Batman says to him.

"Are all vigilantes that protective of their cities or is it just you?" Superman walks over the bat.

"Depends. Now it's your turn." Batman walks away Superman to the edge of the building. Batman looks in the direction of the hotel, watching for any incidents that his children caused.

"Well then, Fire Dancer. Like I said, we're only here to see you." Superman says. Fire Dancer looks at Superman then to Batman.

"You're with the girl that knows my name." He gets to his feet. Batman doesn't turn around. "Have you stalking me?" He had anger in his voice.

"Fire Dancer he knows everything about everyone. He's known as the 'World's Greatest Defective' for a reason. Don't be mad." Superman tries to calm the man.

"Superman what is the children doing?" Batman ordered. Superman listens to the children.

"They're actually sleeping. They must've fell asleep." Superman replies to the bat. Batman nods. Fire Dancer narrowed his eyes. He could feel his fire back, he lit his hands. "If you're going to throw that at Batman, I would recommend that you don't. Not only you have to fight Batman, you have to fight me." Superman glares at the young vilante. Fire Dancer died the fire in his hand just as Batman jumps off the the building. The two went to the edge of the building to see where Batman went.

"Superman, look to see where the children went?" Batman said. He kneeling on the building beside Superman and the young vigilante. "Skylar says they left. Where are they?" His instincts are going wild. Superman listens and scans for the bat children. Skylar was right, they're not there or in the hotel.

"She's right. I'll go look for them." The man of steel shot off in the sky. Batman clutched his hand. Batman went back to the building with Fire Dancer.

"Have to cut this short." Batman walks away from Fire Dancer. The young man grabbed Batman's arm.

"This is still my city and there's a gang that's forming. They must've thought they would money from Bruce Wayne." Fire Dancer said, Batman pulled his arm free and began to walk again. "I also know where the hideouts are." Batman stopped.

"I didn't say you don't have to stay. I don't have time to wait on your choice. My instincts are driving me insane now and you need to make your choice." With that, Batman took out his grappling hook and went to look for his children. Fire Dancer smiled behind his mask and followed the bat. The vigilante stopped at a building where Superman was standing.

"I followed the bats. Draculon said that this gang with Ra's Al Ghul's symbol took them. I can hear them fighting with each other." Superman says, Draculon on his head. Fire Dancer looked at the building.

"This is the hideout of the gang. But this is the first time I heard of this 'Ra's Al Ghul'. Who is that?"

Superman looks at the young man. "Ra's Al Ghul is the leader of the League of Assassins. He and Batman has..." Superman trailed off. Fire Dancer looks at Superman to see that Batman was gone. Superman sighs. "I wish he would stop doing that while I'm talking. Well, let's join him then." Superman and Fire Dancer goes to the building. Superman busts through the wall to see Batman knocked the last man down before walking away.

"I don't have time to wait for you." Batman walks into a shadow and disappears. The heroes followed the best they could.

With the children, they know that they were on the beach sleeping then the were tied up to chairs. "I'm get sick of getting fucking kidnapped!" Liz yells. Damian rolls his eyes.

"Kirkland-"

"Don't call me! You know I hate being called that!" She cut Damian off. One of the man that was watching them came inside the room.

"Be quiet! When we find out what to do with you-" The man said before Liz was able to get her feet free and attacked the man with chair. The chair broke, Liz got the arms of the chair off her used to be tied her limbs.

"Can we go?" Her brothers got free from the rope with the help of Liz's illusions. The bat children roamed the halls of the building before Tim stopped them.

"Listen." He told them.

"Keep them until I get there."

"Yes sir."

"That's Ra's Al Ghul's voice. He wants Batman to come get us." Liz says. The boys agrees with her. The children continued their way trying to get out of the building...until a man came around the corner. "Well..." Liz started.

"Shit." Jason finished. Jason went and knocked the man before he could shot his gun or shout. The man fell to the ground. The bat children went their way.

"Conner, do me a favor. Break this wall down." Liz says, Conner nods and runs through the wall. The wall broke away and the bat children saw Batman, Superman, and the vigilante that protects the city standing around a pile of bodies.

"What took you?" Dick walks to them. Batman used his shadows to pull his children in his wings. Superman smiles when he Batman calms his instincts by holding the children. Fire Dancer stares at the sight.

"How did you get free?" He asks. The boys points at Liz.

"She got mad and she broke the chair." Conner looks at the twins on his back with the help of Liz's illusions. They were still asleep. The parents looked at the girl, she shrugged.

"Let's go." Batman told them. He starts to walk away with Superman.

"You should like know that Ra's Al Ghul did this." Liz hopped on Superman's back. Batman looked at Liz under the cowl's lenses.

"I know. He's up to something. You said his eyes said something?" Liz nods.

"Yea. At first, they were in interest then after I fought with his men, he seemed to change whatever plan he had. You know how he is." Batman conformed.

"I don't like it."

"What do you like?" Jason asks, even though he knows the answer.

"You know that answer." Batman told Jason. The second oldest boy shrugs. Fire Dancer stayed quiet. He was a little confused. "You also have information for article, keep this out of your article." That got Fire Dancer's attention. Article? About what?

"About what?" Fire Dancer asks.

"Superman here has to do his homework." Liz giggles. Superman pats her head.

"I do. I'll start on it when we get to the hotel." Fire Dancer's hands lit up with fire. Jason watched him.

"What article?" Fire Dancer growled. Batman and Superman looks at the young man.

"A article about you. That was Superman's job to do while he's here." Batman glared at him. He also saw that Jason had a small flame in his hand.

"You're not writing a article about me." Fire Dancer tried to attack Batman and Superman but Jason had him to the ground with a fire wrapped around the young vigilante.

Fire Dancer is surprised. He thought he was the only person who can control fire. "If I were you, I would die that fire down or..." Jason raised the temperature of his fire. "I'll burn you." Fire Dancer died his fire and Jason did the same. Jason took ahold of Liz and threw her over his shoulder.

"Only person Jason like is Liz." Tim says, Liz laughs. Jason slaps her leg, making her yell.

"I believe that." Dick nods. Liz laughs again.

"How can you have your wings in your jacket? That would be uncomfortable." Liz tells Jason. Jason slaps her leg again. "Would you stop that?!" She shouts and hits his back. Jason laughs.

"No. Batman has his instincts, Dick has his, Replacement has his, Demon Spawn has his, and I have mine." Jason walks away from the vilante, who was getting off the ground.

"And what does yours say?" Liz asks.

"Get away from him. He doesn't know how to control his ability, I bet my helmet that Batman says that too." Superman looks at Batman. He didn't say anything, Jason is right.

"Does that mean I can have it?" Liz asks.

"Why the hell do you need a helmet?"

"Why the hell do you need so many save houses?"

"To lay low."

"Yea, after pissing off Mama Bat." Superman smiles. Batman glares at him.

"She's right though." Superman said as Jason takes Liz out of the building. The others followed them.

"Instincts or not, Jason is still my son, whether he believes or not. I want to know if he's alright. That's why I have a list of his save houses. So I can check on him." Fire Dancer stayed quiet again, listening to the older heroes talking.

"I think Liz tells him that."

After a few days, Bruce, Clark, and the bat children left and went back to Gotham. The dogs greeted them as they came threw the the door of their home. M'gann and Liz still hasn't got along. M'gann glares at Liz when she's at Mount Justice with or without the other members of the Justice League.

"Alright, let's see. Batman couldn't be here because..." Siren said as the team got ready for a mission with Drac beside her. "He and Superman had a crisscross mission. The mission is to observe the meeting of...Harry Kirkland and the famous Ra's Al Ghul. Batman and I have notice this meeting when we were...hacking their phone call. The meeting is in a half an hour at the Kirkland Weapons Company in Washington DC. Here is the air vents in the company." Siren pulls up the company's vent system. "The bats, Nightwing and Red Robin, will be in the vents with Artimus. Drac, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Kid Flash will be in the building beside the company." Siren tells them. M'gann steps forward.

"Where will you be?" She glares. Siren glares back.

"I'll be hiding in plain sight." She says, a smirk formed on her lips. "I'll meet you all there, l have to get dressed. Get going, you have to get there before they do."

RECOGNIZE B01 NIGHTWING, B02 AQUALAD, B03 KID FLASH, B04 SUPERBOY, B05 MISS MARTIAN, B07 ARTEMIS, A14 DRAC

The team got in their places. The meeting is held in the conference room.  **"Where is she? She wanted us to get here in a hurry."**  Miss Martian said over the psychic link. Superboy rolled his eyes.

 **"M'gann, if Batman, Superman, and the rest of the League trust her, that's enough for me."**  Superboy says back.

 **"Can we focus on the mission please? Kirkland and Ra's is almost here."**  Nightwing tries get the topic off of Liz. The conference room door opened. The two men they're here to see. Right behind Kirkland was a Liz in her costume that she used to spy on her so called "father". She had bright red hair tied in a ponytail, black skirt down to her knees, a white buttoned up shirt, glasses, brown eyes, a black folder in her arms, and black heels.

"Mr. Al Ghul, it's a pleasure to see you again. This is my new secretary, June Bell." Kirkland says. June bows her head.

"It is a nice to meet you." She said with a English accent. Nightwing smiles to himself. Liz is a good spy, she almost put Bruce to shame. When Liz is spying, it's like she is a different person.

"It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman like yourself." Ra's takes June's hand. June smiles.

"Oh I'm sure you seen more beautiful women then me."

"You are just as beautiful as my daughter, Talia."

"Well then, thank you." June ended the conversation that she and Ra's had. Kirkland and Ra's sat down to talk business.

"As you know, Batman has a new member of his team, what was her name? Siren." Kirkland tells Ra's.

"Yes, the detective has gotten a new child, as he calls them. She interests me. She has defeated my men before the detective could join her. She fights beautifully."

"She's a thorn in my side. No matter where I am, she finds her way in this building and able to stop my plans." Kirkland glares at the wall. "On top of that, my daughter, Liz, is staying with Bruce Wayne. She's my heir. She needs to stand up and be my heir."

"I understand. I don't have an heir either but I have a plan to get one. The plan involves Siren." Ra's said, June chokes on her spit and starts to cough.

"Sorry. I didn't expect that. I'll leave." June heads for the door. Miss Martian glares at the leaving woman. She's Siren. Miss Martian tries to go in her mind.

"Miss. Bell, have I met you before?" Ra's stands up. June thinks then shakes her head.

"I don't think so, but I guess I have one of those faces. Have a nice day." June tries to leave again.

"Do you know the rest to this saying? I live on a island by the sea, I call sailors to their doom.." Ra's started.

"My call will lure sailors to their doom. My Siren's call." June finished. Nightwing looks at Miss Martian.

 **"Time to go."**  Nightwing says. Miss Martian took ahold of Red Robin and Artimus and phased them out of the vent. Nightwing crawled out the vent. Miss Martian went in the conference room to spy on Siren, invisible.

Ra's smiles. "Siren, that is a beautiful disguise. I almost didn't notice you."

"Well I had to get in his meeting one way or another. It's just me here, if you want to know." Siren says, pulling the wig off.

"The detective isn't here?" Ra's questions.

"No sadly. He's busy with another mission. He couldn't make it." Siren used her eyes to change into her uniform but left her mask off, relying on her glasses to keep her identity secret.

"You always impress me. You are good spy." Ra's smiles. Miss Martian narrows her eyes.

"Thank you. I'm a fast learner and I had a good teacher." Miss Martian used her psychic powers to pin Ra's and Kirkland to the walls.

"I was right." Miss Martian growls, her eyes glowed. Siren tried to put her mask on but too late, Miss Martian pushed inside Siren's mind.

Nightwing met up with the team and looked around. "Where M'gann?" He asked. A shriek rang out. The team looked back at the company building, the windows almost shatter at the sound. "On no..." Nightwing, Robin, and Superboy go back to the building. Superboy breaks the window that the conference room was. Siren was on the ground, clutching her head and M'gann with her eyes glowing.

"Miss Martian stop!" Superboy yells. Red Robin activated his powers and blinded M'gann. A shine of light exploded in the room and out the windows.

"Enough!" Batman appeared in the room with the rest of the Justice League. "Back to headquarters. Now." The team did exactly that. Drac carried Siren back to Mount Justice.


	10. Chapter 10

The team stood in silence as Nightwing, Red Robin, and Superboy was near Siren. She was still conscious but she didn't say a word and her eyes were glassy. Siren spit blood out of her mouth. She then brought her hand to her nose a closed one nostril.

"Don't do that." Superman landed his hand her head gently. Siren just looked at him and exhaled from her nose. Blood shot out of her nose.

"Miss Martian, until further notice, you're not allowed to go on missions." Batman growls at the Martian. "J'onn, take Siren back to the watchtower and check her mind.  _Carefully_." Martian Manhunter nods. He picks up the girl and uses the Zeta-Tubes to leave.

"Batman, may I talk to you?" Superman said. He and Batman walked out the room. The came to where the ocean came under the mountain. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Superman, instincts."

"I know but Miss Martian is a good hero." Superman tries to reason with Batman.

"You know hard these instincts are? We disagree on this. My instincts wanted me to protect Siren, so I had to do a harsh punishment." Batman says. Superman nods.

Drac stands still, listening to the World's Finest fighting. "Drac what are you doing?" Nightwing asked. The team looks at him.

"They're fighting." Drac opens a hole in the wall to allow Nightwing, Red Robin, and Superboy to hear.

"Batman, you can push those instincts to the side."

"Hard to do when you're a fe- Drac, stop eavesdropping!" Batman yells. "Get to the watchtower!" Drac closes the hole. Nightwing smiles.

"Go to the watchtower Drac. See how Siren is doing." Drac nods and heads to the Zeta-Tube.

RECOGNIZE DRAC A14

"Conner, see what they're talking about." Superboy nods and listens.

"Drac left. Continue."

"You don't have female bat instincts. They are hard to 'push side'."

"And if anyone can, you can."

"Clark- Conner!" Batman yells again. Superboy covers his ears.

"Got busted, huh?" Superboy nods. "Well, I bet they'll be here in a few minutes." Nightwing folds his arms over his chest. Sure enough, Batman and Superman comes back in the room.

"Superboy, Nightwing, and Res Robin, go to the watchtower. Now." Batman growls. The two bats smiles and the three go threw the Zeta-Tube.

RECOGNIZE SUPERBOY B04, NIGHTWING B01, RED ROBIN B27

Batman looks at the team before leaving. "We'll figure something out. Hang tight." Superman follows Batman. The team looks at each other.

On the watchtower, J'onn was carefully fixing the broken pieces in Siren's mind. Batman and Superman was still fighting, Conner, Dick, Shadow, and Tim watched them fight. "You know that Liz will yell at you for fighting." The parents stopped fighting and looked at the oldest son.

"Alright, we're done." Superman says, looking at them. J'onn comes out the med bay.

"I fixed the damage as much I could. The old damage is too great to fix." J'onn informs the Justice League. Siren came out of the med bay, looking tired.

"Yes, yes. I mind is broke, has been broke before." Siren took off her mask and stored it in her eyes. "No it's not Kon's fault, not Bruce's, only mine because I'm stubborn ass." Liz sat down in the floor by her brothers.

"Liz, are you alright?" Superman asks. Liz nods. "You sure?" Liz nods again.

"Yes I'm fine." She gets to her feet and starts to walk to the Zeta-Tube. "Now, if you excuse me, M'gann and I have a mission to go to." Batman walked up behind her to talk to her. They started to talk like bats.

_**"You are not."** _

_**"Yes I am. Sure I'm hurt but hasn't stopped me before and it won't stop me now."**_  Liz put her mask on and left.

"Stubborn, isn't she?" Skylar landed on his head.

"Yes." Batman replies back.

RECOGNIZE SIREN 00

The team came to see why Siren was back. "Miss Martian, you have a mission. Come on." Siren said. M'gann glares.

"I'm not allowed. Batman said-"

"I know what Batman said! I'm part of the Justice League and you will follow my orders!" Siren yells, before closing her eyes. "The mission you have is with me, so let's go." Siren calmly said. M'gann was shocked at her yell. Coming out of her shock, M'gann follows Siren to the Zeta-Tube.

RECOGNIZE SIREN 00, MISS MARTIAN B05

The duo came to Gotham. "What are we doing here?" Miss Martian said.

"You'll see." Siren takes out her grappling hook and fires it. "Come on, we're going to be late." Siren takes off. They stayed quiet until the come to their destination.

"An orphanage? What are we doing here?" Miss Martian asks. The two came to the ground.

"Our mission. The mission is let the children be happy and have fun." Siren walks up to the the door. She knocks on the door, kids from ages 5-11 came flooding out the door.

"Siren you're here!"

"We thought you wouldn't come!"

The young children yell at once, Siren laughs and hugs them to the best to her ability. "Why wouldn't I? I love coming here to see you. Oh if only I could take you home, but Batman wouldn't like that." Siren smiles.

"Siren, who's that?" One of the kids asked. Siren let go of the children and turned to the Martian.

"This is Miss Martian. She's part of the Young Justice team. I brought her with me this time. Next time, I'll bring my brothers." Siren smiles and the children ran to greet Miss Martian. The Martian felt a smile go to her lips and the children greeted her.

"Oh Siren, thank you for coming. The children just love you so much." A woman Italian of the age 50 came out of the orphanage. She was dressed in a white shirt and black pants.

"Thank you Miss. Valentino. I love coming here. Besides, this is part of my territory in Gotham. As long I'm alive I will protect this orphanage." Siren hugs the woman. Over three hours that Siren and Miss Martian was at the orphanage, the children played, asked questions, got answers, and asked for stories.

"Come children, it's time for the heroes to leave." Ms. Valentino told the kids.

"Yea, but don't worry. I'll bring sweets, Eclipse, and my brothers." Siren smiles at the sad children. Their faces soon went to smiles. The heroes went for the Zeta-Tube. "Did you know I found it about a month ago?" Siren told Miss Martian. "Someone was trying to hurt Ms. Valentino when I stopped him. Now every time I see a child on the street, I bring them here. Some children's parents were dead before I could save them. Not only I have Superman's blood on my hands, I have the parents of the children I didn't save." A small sad smile on Siren's lips.

"Why didn't you make yourself known before a few weeks ago?" M'gann asked, seeing Siren with those kids changed her mind about Siren.

"Batman. He actually didn't want me to be part of Young Justice or the Justice League. But the incident with Luthor changed his mind, so I'm part of the Justice League." Siren explained. Siren stopped on a roof of a building, M'gann stopped with her.

"So that file I found..."

"I was supposed to be a weapon to kill Superman, but I can't kill anyone. Luthor made me try. And threatening Kon wasn't helping either." M'gann looked shocked. Siren looked to the sky. "So why don't we start over? I'm Siren, newest member of the Justice League." Siren holds out her hand. M'gann smiled and took the extended hand.

"I'm Miss Martian, or M'gann." The two girls shook hands.

"Today, the Justice League has a special announcement that involves the video of the famous Batman has powers and the newest member of the Justice League, Siren has made her appearance with them." The reporter said. The Young Justice team watched the announcement in Mount Justice. Drac was with them, tapping his foot.

"Drac, calm down. She's only a Zeta-Tube away and the Justice League is there with her." Nightwing told Drac.

"Can't help it." He said back.

"So what you are saying is that Batman, claiming to be human, has shadow powers?" One reporter asks. Superman nods.

"Yes but only a few months ago."

"Why wait this long to tell the world?" Another question.

"Because Batman has been waiting to keep his powers secret and as you see from previous fights, he doesn't use them." Superman answered. Siren leaned over to Batman, who was beside her.

"They might not like it that you have powers, since you are 'the most dangerous man in the world'." She said to her parent. Batman looked at her with is eyes.

"Well, I didn't want to use them." Batman said back. Siren shrugs.

"World doesn't care what you want."

"What is Batman's power?" A question brought the two out of their conversation.

"Shadows." Superman tries to answer many questions as he can. "That's about all the questions we can answer." The first to leave was Siren and Batman. The reporters started yelling out questions.

RECOGNIZE BATMAN 02, SIREN 00

"'Batman, Batman, what's it like having powers?', 'What will you do from now on?'. What other questions can reports turn you in the bad guy-ow!" Siren yelled, Batman pulled her bat ear.

"Shush." Batman said. "Nightwing, Red Robin, Drac, Superboy, come with me." Batman let go of Siren's ear and left the room with those heroes.

"Man, that hurts." Siren rubs her ear. Then the heroes came back. "What did he want?" Siren asked. Nightwing and Superboy looked at each other then to their sister.

"Young Justice, go to the watchtower. Superman wants to talk to you." Siren widen her eyes.

"Oh no." Siren sighs. Batman came behind them. "Parents going to fight." Siren muttered. The bat children nodded.

RECOGNIZE NIGHTWING B01, AQUALAD B02, KID FLASH B03, SUPERBOY B04, MISS MARTIAN B05, ARTEMIS B07, SIREN 00, DRAC A14, BATMAN 02

"Superman!" Batman yelled. That got the man of steel's attention. "Talk. Now." Batman walked past Superman.

"Bat children, watch the twins." Superman follows the mad bat. Siren sighs.

"Why does he do that?" Siren looks at her brothers, who shrugged. "Well the twins aren't going to watch themselves." Siren goes toward the garden(?) part of the watchtower before jumping in the garden. Red Robin, Drac, and Superboy follows the girl. Nightwing looks at the team.

"You can follow if you want to but it give you something to do while Batman and Superman are arguing." Nightwing flipped over and fell in to the garden. The team followed one by one. The can across the three heroes on the ground with two babies.

"Look, more company." Siren said to the baby boy in her lap. The baby laughs and claps. Kid Flash went over to the baby and kneeled down.

"Hi." He smiles. The baby laughs and claps again. The baby crawled over to Kid Flash and slapped his face. "Ow." Kid Flash winced. Superboy smiles, the other baby, a girl, sat in his lap.

"He wants you to take off your cowl. He does that to his parent." Conner told him. Kid Flash did, and the baby clapped. Wally picked the baby up, the baby laughs.

"Who's is his parent?" Wally asks. Nightwing smiles.

"Batman." Wally paled. "Don't worry Wally. Batman is busy at the moment." Wally sighed in relief. Conner looked at baby girl in his lap. She was looking up at him and pointing at Kaldur'am.

"Kaldur, come here. Sabrina wants to meet you." Kaldur slowly went over and kneeled down.

"What's his name?" Wally gestured to the baby in his arms.

"Chris." Conner said. Sabrina climbed out of Conner's lap to go to Kaldur.

"Hello little one." Kaldur says slowly, Sabrina laughs. M'gann sat down beside Kaldur. Sabrina smiles and laughs.

"She beautiful." M'gann smiles and pats Sabrina's head.

"She is." The team look behind them to see Superman with his hair messed up and a print of a fist on his cheek. Nightwing laughs and grabs his side.

"It seems that Batman's mad and you got punched. Haha!" Nightwing laughs more before falling backwards. Siren, Conner, Drac, and Red Robin held their laughs down.

"Yes, he didn't like that I told you to come here. So he yelled at me, scratched me, and threw me." Superman fixed his hair. Siren let a giggle slip through her mouth. "Go ahead, laugh." The bat children bursts into laughter. Superman smiles at the children's laugher.

"Ohh~" Chris coos at his father. Superman goes over to Wally and picked up Chris. Chris laughs and slaps the red fist print.

"You know that tingles Chris." Chris laughs and lifts his arms behind his father. He smells his mother.

"Seems like Chris agrees with me." Batman comes from the shadows and Chris giggled. Siren bursts into giggles. Sabrina looks at the sound of her mother's voice and laughed. Batman walks over to Superman to get his son.

Chris laughs as his mother takes him from his father. He slaps his mother's face, a smile spreads over his mother's face. "Seems like Chris want to see your face too." Siren giggles before falling on her side. Chris slaps his mother's face again.

"Not now Chris, but I'll take the cowl later." Batman says softly, the team stares at him in surprise. They never saw Batman so caring before. Batman then looks up at them, feeling their eyes. "What?" He growls. Chris laughs. The team looks away. Superman goes to Sabrina and picks her up. She slaps the red fist print.

"Ow, why are you and your brother hitting me for? I already got hit by Batman, do I have to get hit by babies too?" Superman says, acting hurt. Sabrina giggles and slaps him again. The bat children laugh.

"Sabrina agrees with me too." Batman looks at Superman, while Chris was trying to get the cowl off Batman's face. "Chris wait a moment." Chris pouts, Batman felt a ping of hurt. Batman nudged Chris's face with his own, talking like a bat.  _ **"I'm sorry. I'll take the cowl off."**_  Chris's pout turned into a smile and hugged his mother's face. Batman turned his back to the Young Justice team and walked back into the shadows where he came from. Now that he was out of sight, Batman pulled off the cowl. Chris screamed in delight and laughed. Batman felt a smile on his lips.

The Young Justice team was out of the garden part of the watchtower so they can leave. But just before they left...

"Breaking New, the orphanage few block from crime alley is on fire." Siren and M'gann looked at the monitor before leaving through the Zeta-Tube. Batman and Superman looked at each other before to the team.

"Here's your next mission: Put out that fire and help the children that's in the orphanage." Batman orders. The team follows Siren and M'gann. They were already trying to put out the fire when Red Hood dropped beside Siren.

"It just started. Fire's strong." He said. Siren nods.

"Well, break Batman's rule." Red Hood nods. "Nightwing, you and Aqualad try to put out the fire." They nodded, Aqualad and Nightwing activated their powers. "Kid Flash, try to look inside for any children still inside." Kid Flash ran into the burning building and came back out.

"No one inside." He told Siren. She nods her head.

"I'll try to hold it in place while the rest of you put it out." Red Robin went to the roof of the building next to the burning orphanage. He lifted his hands and the fire seems to stop moving. Red Hood used his fire power to draw the fire inside himself. In matter of 20 minutes, the fire was out. Red Hood fell to the ground and took of his helmet. His eyes were glowing red under the mask he wears under his helmet. Red Robin fell to the ground too. "I'm never going to do that again, even Batman won't make me." Red Hood brushed his hand through his hair. Siren looks around for the children and Ms. Valentino, they were across the street and coming over to the now burned orphanage.

"Ms. Valentino, is everyone alright?" Siren asks as the children flocked around her, Nightwing, and Red Hood.

"Yes, I got all the children out when I smelt smoke and I called the fire department but you beat them here." Ms. Valentino held her arms. Siren squeezed through the children and hugged the older woman.

"I'm sorry Ms. Valentino. I'll find somewhere for you and the children." Siren promises her. Red Hood keep the children around him busy by letting them hold his fire.

"Don't go touching fire, children. Real fire is painful. This fire isn't because I'm controlling it." He explains to the young kids. Red Robin finally came down from the roof and landed by Siren.

"Siren, there's a building at Bruce Wayne owns not far from here. I called and asked him if the children from the orphanage can use it and he said yes." Red Robin said, Siren nods.

"Alright let's get the children there." Siren turns to the children. "Children want to go on a field trip? Go to the hero of your choice and we'll go." The children scattered to get with their choice. Most of the children chose Red Hood. The youngest child went up to Siren and clutched her pants leg. He was five. Siren went down and picked him up. "Hi, Cole. Were you scared?" The boy nods and hides his face in her neck. "It's okay. I promised I well protect the orphanage...now I should say, 'the people inside'." Siren tells the boy. The group came to the two story building. Bruce Wayne standing by the steps.

"Ms. Valentino, when Red Robin contacted me about the orphanage and watching the news, I was devastated." Bruce took the older woman's hand.

"Thank you for letting us using this building." Ms. Valentino had tears in her eyes. Siren looked at the children.

"Come on, let's go inside. I'm sure there's beds in here for you." The children listened to the young hero. The children got tucked into their beds. The team said bye to the children as well. The team left for the Zeta-Tube, leaving the bats to talk on the building top.

"That was not an accident. The fire department was stuck near the bridge." Bruce growls, shadows flaring all round the bats.

"I thought it so. I'll go have a talk to Mr. Kirkland. He was here last." Siren said darkly before she left with Red Hood behind her.

"I'll make sure she won't do anything to dear Harry, even though no one actually likes him." Red Hood told Bruce. Bruce nods as he looks at his remaining children.

"Let's go. I trust Jay to take care of Liz." Bruce says before leaving. Nightwing and Red Robin became Dick and Tim again.

"He's going to fix the orphanage." Dick noted, Tim nods in agreement and followed their parent.

Liz and Jason didn't return until at 1:00 at night. Bruce was waiting for them in the batcave with Clark, the twins, and Duke. "Well, turns out that Harry did go to the orphanage to try to get Ms. Valentino to sale the orphanage to him. When she said no, he left but when I got there, he had an actual plan to get Ms. Valentino to sale to him." Siren said, taking off her mask and smiled. "I destroyed the plan he had."

"I checked out the orphanage and found that someone has cut the wires and started the fire." Red Hood took off his helmet and mask. Bruce looks at his daughter.

"Did you throw Harry out the window again?" Bruce asked, Liz put her hand over her heart.

"How could you say that?" Liz acted hurt.

"She did." Jason said, Liz turned her head to Jason. Bruce sighed.

"Hey not my fault this time. He did it  _all_  himself." Liz defended herself. Bruce smiled softly.

"Alright. Come to bed you two." Bruce started his way upstairs with Clark carrying the twin and Duke behind him. Liz and Jason soon followed their parent. The next morning, Liz and Jason slept in until Alfred came woke them up.

They went down to where the others were, in the dining room. "Good morning." Dick smiles to his little brother and sister. Jason groaned and Liz waved as they went to their seats.

"Wait for us to restart." Jason said, yawning. Liz laid her head on the table but as Alfred came into the room, he tapped her shoulder. She jumped straight up and her bat ears popped out.

"Mistress Liz, tables aren't for heads."

"Sorry Alfred." Liz apologizes. The morning went about the same. The children didn't have to go to school for it was the weekend.

"Liz, Shadow, we're needed in the watchtower." Bruce says. The children was in the living room on the couch. Liz and Shadow went to the batcave with Bruce and got in their uniforms. Clark went ahead of them.

"Alright, we're here. What's wrong?" Siren said coming from Zeta-Tube with her partner and parent. Then they came to a stop. On the monitor was Ra's Al Ghul. Siren made a face then cleared her throat. "Oh what honor do we have speaking to the most crazy person on Earth behind Joker." Siren mock bowed to the man on the monitor.

"Oh Siren, if only you knew why I am contacting you." Ra's smiles. Siren pouts.

"Oh whatever could I do?" Siren acted hurt. "What do you want?" Siren glares.

"I happen to know who started that fire."

"What do you want for the information?"

"Have dinner with me." Siren was in mid swallow when Ra's said that, making her choke on her spit. Drac hit her back.

"What? Aren't you like, I don't know, 700 years old? Why would you want dinner with me?" Siren said.

"If you the information, that is the only way of getting it." Ra's smiles. Siren glares at him again.

"I hate you. When and where?" Siren said, making Batman, Drac, and Superman looked at her.

"At my old home, tonight at 7:00." Then the monitor went black.

"You are not going." Batman said, Siren looks at her parent.

"It's not like I want to go. Besides if I can get you to the ground in three minutes, I'll do my best with the Demon's Head."

"You. Are. Not. Going." Batman stressed every word.

"I'm going and you know how stubborn I am. That is why I have electrical scars on my neck and back." Siren and Batman locked eyes. "I'll be fine." Siren promised her parent. Batman sighs.

"Fine but if any trouble happens, you are out of there. Understand?" Siren nods.

"Yes and now I have to go on a damned date with the Demon's Head. Don't tell the Demon Spawn." Siren left the watchtower. Drac looks at his guardian.

"I don't like this." He says.

"I don't either." Batman agrees.

"You look beautiful Siren." Ra's greets the hero. It's 7:00 and Siren is on her date with the Demon's Head. She wore her black dress with lace. She still wore her mask.

"Thanks. I'm here, let's get this over with." Ra's takes her hand in his and walks her to where the table is. He helped her to the ground and sat down beside her. The old home of the Demon's Head read rich, and old. The table was on the floor. On the table was different kinds of food.

"Here." Ra's hands Siren a jeweled cup, which she takes and smells it. "It's wine."

"I know it is, I'm checking if it has anything in it." Siren says before taking a sip before coughing lightly. "And strong." Siren rasps out.

"What would I gain from poisoning you?" Ra's asks, acting not knowing.

"Well, get to Batman, my brothers, your grandson, shall I continue?" Siren looks at him, counting on her fingers. Ra's laughs softly.

"You are very clever Siren. You would make a good assassin." Siren shook her head.

"No I can't. Tried, failed." Siren took a sip of the wine and coughs again. "Don't you have something else for me to drink. This wine is strong to me." Siren rasps out again. Ra's hands her his cup. "Yea, I'm not drinking after you." Siren pushes his hand away from her. Ra's sat the cup down before he got a bottle right of him. Siren pours her wine in his cup and takes the bottle. She takes the lid off and smells it.

"I didn't put anything in it." Ra's reassured her.

"I'm checking it anyway." Siren pours the new drink in her cup. "All poisons have different smells, even the ones that don't have a smell." She takes a sip of the new drink.

"Smart Siren." Ra's picks up a bowl of fruit and hold to her. Siren gets a apple before smelling it. Smelling no poison on the apple she takes a bite from it.

"Can I have the information now? The longer I'm here, the more I thinking of getting drugged." Ra's chuckles.

"If I wanted to drug you, I would already do that." Siren looks at him slowly.

"Did you?" Siren was worried now. She already knows that Ra's wants her for a reason, like Tim.

"Don't worry, I didn't. You would know." Siren shrugs in agreement.

"Information Ra's. I want the information." Siren orders, Ra's smiles. He pulls out a flash drive and hands it to her. Siren takes it and took out a small device. She plugs in the flash drive, the information that she wants is on it and the flash drive didn't have a virus on it. Siren gets up and with her apple and flash drive in her hand, she walks to the door. Ra's accompanied her.

"It's a shame you want to leave. All that food go to waist."

"Ra's, even you can figure out what to do with the food." Ra's takes her hand in his again and kisses it.

"Until next time, Siren." Siren pulls her hand away from him and walks away.

"Bring me to the watchtower." Siren said on her communicator hidden in her ear. Then she disappears. Ra's smiles.

"See you soon Siren."

"Finally! I'm away from the guy!" Siren exclaimed as she dressed back in her uniform and the flash drive to her parent. Siren wipes her hand that Ra's kisses on her pants. "He was next to me and man do I still feel his craziness." Siren sat on the floor. Batman looked at his daughter beside him.

"What was he doing?" Superman asked, for the sake of Batman not getting mad at him for not hearing what they were talking about.

"Well let's see, he walked me to the table, he gave me strong wine, started to talk about me been an assassin, poison, drugs, gave me a fruit bowl, walking me outside, and kissing me hand. I'm worried that he has something on it now." Siren told them. Batman felt his ears perk when she said 'wine, assassin, poison, and drugs.' He hid Siren with his cape.

"You are not going again."

"Believe me, I won't it's creepy, him being nice. He has a plan, just don't know what it is." Siren pocked her head from Batman's cape. Batman looks down.

"That's what I want to avoid. No one knows what's going on in his mind."

"Just like yours but some of the bat children do." Siren smiles. Batman felt a smile trying to form on his lips.

"Let's give this to Gordon." Batman walked toward the Zeta-Tube with Siren behind him. Stopping, Batman looks back at his mate. "And Clark." Superman's attention was on Batman. "Don't forget to get the dogs food. They are all their food this morning." Superman dropped his head in his hand. Siren laughs as the Justice League smiles.

RECOGNIZE BATMAN 02, SIREN 00

It's been a week since the fire. The man who started the fire was caught and put in jail. Turns out he hired by Harry Kirkland, which made the bat children mad.

"Well, this is boring. Only a bank robbery." Siren sat on the edge of the building with Red Robin. She was paired with Drac this time. Red Robin laughs and messes up Siren's hair.

"Only you can get us out of character, Siren." Red Robin says to her, making her smile.

"I can. I'm good at that aren't I?" Siren giggles. Red Robin laughs softly.

A scream echoes through out the city of Gotham. Siren jumped to her feet. "It's coming from that way." Red Robin points to harbor. Siren and Red Robin got out their grappling hooks and took of to the harbor. When they arrived, there was a man with short brown hair, green eyes wide open, wore a white shirt stained red, black pants, and tennis shoes. The blood came from a hole in his chest.

"Uh Red, I think we need to call Batman or Gordon." Siren stares at the body, Red Robin nods.

"I think so too." Red Robin agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this story, don't tell me. I'll figure it out.


End file.
